Iron Men and Thunder Gods
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: How does Tony Stark handle the news of finding out he's a father? How does he feel about Renee keeping it a secret after all these years and having Charlie Swan believe Bella to be his? And how will he take it when a certain thunder god has eyes for his little angel with horns?
1. Curtains Drawn

Iron Men and Thunder Gods

_**This story is rated MATURE for a reason such as language, sex, alcohol usage, violence etc… This story will contain humor, friendship, romance, drama, adventure, family and other kick ass things I decide to throw in. This is a Bella/Thor pairing with Tony Stark as her biological father.**_

Intro:

Tony enters the station and watches from afar. The entire station was gossiping and eyeing the little eight year old girl. He tilted his head and lowered his shades taking a better gander. She'd long brunette hair, but he couldn't really see her face. She kept her head down and kicked her feet about. One of the women made their way over. She had a candy bar and soda in her hand. Tony raised his brows as the little girl knocked the candy bar and soda out of the woman's hold. She folded her arms about her chest.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" She demanded with tears in her eyes.

Tony took in a breath. The woman sighed and picked up the candy bar and soda and stuffed it into the girl's bag.

"Your ride will be here soon and you can go to your new home."

"I don't want a new home! I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!"

"And your daddy will be here any minute."

The girl looks to the woman confused. Tony winces and pushes his shades back up.

"My daddy? Did he wake up? Is my daddy awake?"

The little girl hops up and grabs her bag. She starts towards the door. Tony freezes finally getting a good look at her face as she passes right by him. His heart sank and he swallowed back and hard. The woman was chasing after her. Tony followed them out. The woman grabbed the little girl and began to drag her back into the station. The little girl hit at her hands trying her hardest to break free.

"I want my mommy and daddy! You said my daddy was coming! WHERE IS HE?!"

Tony shut his eyes for a moment. He clears his throat.

"That'd be me kid."

The little girl turned his direction.

"You're not him!" She shouts and points to him furiously.

"You're right. I'm not the dad you were expecting and I'm sorry bout that. But we're blood kid. I'm not gonna lie this pretty much sucks. But I'm all you got."

The little girl's bottom lip quivers.

"I don't know you!"  
"Ditto, I guess we got plenty of time to fix that. Now let's go I haven't got all day. I got a meeting here soon. I'm gonna have hell just finding you a sitter."

"You can't be serious!" The police woman scoffs.  
Tony rolls his eyes.

"We all gotta work don't we?"

"You're Tony Stark I'm sure you can afford to take one day off to be with your daughter!"

"Look don't I got some papers to sign or something. Let's wrap this up. I haven't all damn day."

"You says a bad word!"

"It's said kid. I said a bad word. And you're God damn right I did."

The little girl narrows her brows. She wrinkles her nose.

"I don't like you! YOU'RE MEAN!"

Tony laughs.

"Good! Keep that in mind and we'll get along great kid!"

Tony follows the officer to the office and he signs for the girl to be in his custody.

"Do you have plans for adoption?"

"Adoption?" Tony scoffs.

"Well you are the only family she has left."

"This is just temporary. I said so on the phone remember? I'm not taking this kid in permanently."

The woman smiles.

"Hmm, give it a few weeks. You may very well change your mind."

Tony looks back to the little girl.

"I highly doubt that. I was nothing more than a sperm donor… Well in a way. Long story, but frankly that's none of your business now is it? And why am I still talking to you?!"

Once he's done he drags the girl outside.

"Let's go Isabella."  
"Bella."

"Huh?"

"I don't like Isabella. I'm Bella!"  
"But your name says Isabella kid. So I'm calling you Isabella!"

"IT'S BELLA YOU MEANIE HEAD!" She says and chongs him with her tiny foot.

Tony groans out and grabs his balls. He grits his teeth and opens the door for her.

"GET IN!" He demands. She throws her bag in and bitterly gets into the brand new red Mustang.

He walks around and gets in. He leans back in pain.

"And so it begins." He utters in misery.

"The roof is missing!"

He turns to her oddly.

"What?"

She points to the sky.

"Where'd it go?"

Tony half laughs.

"There never was a roof kid."

She wrinkles her nose as he starts the car.

Once Tony pulls up to the house, Bella looks to the place oddly. It was shaped funny and looked nothing like a house.

"Looks like a space ship." She says as she steps out of the car.

"Well call it what you want, but this is home for now."  
He takes the bag from her hand and head on inside. Bella timidly follows. Her bottom lip quivers as they enter the house. It was nothing like her home back in Forks. She wanted her mom and dad. She didn't understand why everyone kept calling this strange man her dad. Her daddy was Charlie Swan not this Tony Stark guy. She was confused, scared, and angry.

"I want to go home now." She uttered softly and with a broken spirit.

Tony was about to smart off about it. That's when he turned to see a few drops of tears land on his marble floor. He sighed and merely shook his head.

"I'll show you to your room." He stated softly.

He headed up the stairs, but she just stood there.

"Come on now kid. I haven't got all day." He says as he stops halfway up the stairs.

"You're not my daddy. My daddy is a cop. He's nice. You're mean and I don't like you. I want my daddy. I don't want to be here. I want to go home now."

Tony nods and makes his way back down the stairs. He stands before her with his arms folded about his chest.

"Like it or not I'm your real father kid. Mr. Swan just raised and took care of you. It seems your mother had some explaining to do. She must've never got around to it or had hoped she'd never have to. Either way it is what it is. Your mother and I have some history. Sorry to say kid, but the cop isn't your father. He might have cared for you like one. But I'm the real deal. Sucks huh? But it is what it is. So for now we're stuck with each other. Might as well get over it and quit whining about it. Just keep your hands to yourself. I'll leave your stuff alone if you leave mine alone. We'll get along just fine if we stay out of each other's way. You're like what 8 or 9 now? You're old enough that you already know what to do. You're a big girl so just do whatever it is you do and I'll do whatever it is I do. You got a roof over your head and plenty of food around here. I'll have my secretary get you some clothes, can't have you in those rags."

"MY MOMMY MADE THIS DRESS!" She shouted and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

Tony actually flinched at this.

"Renee made this?" He uttered softly.

She nodded. Tony crouched down and ran his fingers along the seam of the navy blue dress. He should have known it was something she had made. It had Renee written all over it. He shut his eyes for a moment. Tony cleared his throat in her memory, but rose back up.

"Your mother always was a crafty woman kid. I should have recognized her work. Sorry…" Tony placed his hands about his waist.

He tried not to think about it, he didn't want to. Hell he didn't even know he had a kid. Apparently Renee was just full of secrets; she'd tried to hide from everyone. This being the ultimate kick in the teeth to everyone, she not only never let Tony know he had a kid. But had somehow convinced Charlie, Bella was his. Tony wasn't sure how to feel or what to think. Part of him was pissed the fuck off. This entire time Bella was his and he'd never even known! It was bad enough he'd never truly gotten over Bella's mother. She'd left Tony a letter just in case such a thing ever happened, begging for Tony to take her in and care for her. What unnerved him about the letter? It sounded as if she knew this day was to come. Like she knew she and Charlie Swan would soon bite the bullet and that they did. Tony even had the lab work done. There was no denying that Bella Swan was his flesh and blood.

Tony had never gotten over her mother. He tried his dammest to get Renee to leave Charlie. Tony had grown tired hearing what a standup guy he was and all the bullshit, even if he agreed. Matter of fact was he obviously wasn't pleasing his wife. Why else would she come to Tony Stark of all people? But there was more behind it. They both knew that. Renee's guilt became overwhelming; still they continued to see one another behind Charlie's back. Tony tried over and over to get her to leave him, but she just couldn't do it. Now here he was stuck with his estranged daughter who hadn't a clue of their history. But he wasn't about to sugar coat it. He'd grown tired of the secrets. He'd lost Renee to this man and apparently his daughter as well. Tony however had no experience when it came to kids. His mind didn't process the way it should around Bella. So he was coming off harsh and completely heartless, deep down though Tony was dying. He hadn't a clue what he was doing. What to say or how to help. He'd missed out on the last eight years of his daughter's life. Hell he hadn't a clue she even existed. But here she was standing right before him, damn near a spitting image, same eyes, hair and nose. His heart sank a bit in thought. Still he was Tony Stark…

"Let's go… I'm sure it's time for your nap or whatever."

"I don't take naps."

"Then whatever it is you do." He hisses impatiently.

"My mommy and daddy… they're really never coming back? They're not going to wake up are they?"

Tony swallowed back as he opened the door to her room.

"That's right sorry kid."

She nodded with the saddest expression he'd ever seen in his entire life. Bella said nothing else. She made her way to the small white twin bed he'd had set up for her. All the furniture in the room was white. It was normally just a guest room. There was nothing childish about the room. Everything was expensive and boring to the mind of a kid. He hadn't any toys or anything of the such. Honestly, he hadn't any clue what eight year old girls were into. He watched as Bella lay on the bed. She curled up into a fetal position and buried her face into the pillow. He took in a breath.

"I'll be back in a couple hours… Bella."

She said nothing. She just lay there. Tony shrugged on this and pulled the door shut. Afterword he called to his secretary to keep an eye on things, while he was gone. Once he returned to his meeting. The secretary let him know Bella hadn't left her room. He nodded on this and made his way upstairs. When he got to the doorway he could hear her softly crying. He froze as if he were about to enter a room filled with hot lava. The words DO NOT ENTER screamed inside his head. He ignored this knowing he had to do something. He pushed the door open. Bella was crying into her pillow. She still lay in the same fetal position.

"You hungry?"

She shook her head and wouldn't face him.

"Come on now kid, even you got to eat. What do you like? Skies the limit."

"I'm not hungry."  
"Look you're going to eat and drink something. So you might as well tell me what you want. If not you're probably going to hate whatever I order or fix so just suck it up and tell me what you want."

"I'M NOOOOOOT HUNGRY!" She shouted into her pillow.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She threw her pillow at him and hopped out of the bed. She used her tiny hands to push Tony back towards the door. Her eyes were sunken in and blood shot. Tears streamed down her pale face and rosy cheeks. Tony humored her by pretending to be shoved back. He continued to back up as she shoved. He nodded once he got past the door and she slammed it shut. He then put a hand upon the door. He just stared at it for a moment. Tony then rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his hair feeling more lost than ever before.

For two days his daughter didn't leave her room. He grew concerned that she'd starve herself. He tried to keep occupied with his work. Tony did his best to keep his mind off her. Only nothing was working. The guilt became too much to bear the more he thought about the situation. The more he began to realize what a real dick he was. He destroyed his office that night and rushed back home sending his secretary away. He paced outside the door of his daughter's room.

From there he took that brave step. He just wasn't sure where it would lead…

* * *

Tony shot out of bed and rushed to her bedroom. Bella was having another toe curling nightmare. She screamed into her pillow. He quickly turned on her lamp and shook her awake. Her small hands were hugging her pillow tightly. Her eyelashes showed signs that she'd been crying. Tony found himself curious as to what all she'd seen. Everything about the Swans was being treated as though this top secret case. Even Tony through his wits and technology couldn't figure out what exactly took place. All he knew was a swarm of men burst into their home and made certain neither lived. From what Bella had described in the police report was that they were men in suits. Men that had no problem taking the life of her parents and would have taken hers, if she hadn't run to the Black's house. Tony wondered how the hell she made it that far without being shot herself. The Blacks lived on a reservation out a few miles away in La Push. He couldn't imagine a little girl running that far. Then again the body has a funny way about things when you're doing your best to survive. From what he could tell this one was a fighter, which only further proved she was Tony's blood alright.

For the first time ever Tony said nothing. He merely crawled into the bed with her and held her. Something he thought would feel entirely awkward and silly, but it didn't. If anything it felt natural. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He could feel the tears soaking his black shirt. For once he didn't care. Normally he'd bitch a fit some little girl getting snot and tears all over his shirt. Disgusting right? It should be… only it wasn't. He took in a breath as he held her. He thought about Renee and all the times they shared together. Thoughts of what it would have been like if she had left her husband and raised Bella with him instead. He wondered what it would have been like. He rolled his eyes though knowing damn well he'd make a terrible father. Even he knew how self-centered he was. Renee was married for god sake and he had no problem trying to break up the marriage in order to be with her.

That and well he worked too damn much to be raising a kid. In fact here soon he'd have to find her another home. There was just no way she could stay here. This was temporary until he found someone he knew would care for his daughter the way he approved of. Someone he could keep an eye on and made certain they were doing as they were meant to. He wouldn't just trust anyone with his own flesh and blood. They'd be asked a series of questions. They'd have to pass certain tests. He'd damn near stalk them in order to assure his daughter was safe and taken care of. At least that's what he told himself.

A few days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. The more time went on and he tried his damnest to convince himself she'd be in better hands with someone else. He didn't have the heart to let go. He'd missed out on eight years of her life. He'd be damned if he let her go again and he missed out on even more. That and well his secretary had just pointed out that her birthday was today. He'd been running around town like a mad man trying to figure out what to get a 9 year old girl. It was driving him crazy. He'd just enrolled her in school as well she'd be home in just a couple hours and he was having a meltdown. Last thing he wanted was for her to think he was that heartless not to acknowledge her birthday.

So Tony being well Tony… Went all out. He got balloons, a cake, hired a petting zoo, he had some of his people get whatever they thought little girls her age liked. He did whatever he could think of. What he didn't expect was her reaction. That was just it. The bus dropped her off and it was as if he'd done nothing. She ignored the petting zoo, the cake, the gifts. Bella went straight to her room. Tony had never been more confused in his life. He just sat there in shock. He'd never known of a single kid that would walk away from something like that. So he tried again. He called damn near every parent that had a kid in her class. He invited them over hoping that would draw Bella out of her room and that she'd actually act like a kid.

Only when Bella finally came out of her room, she simply got a drink of water. Everyone looked upon her in utter surprised. She ignored everyone there and went back to her room. Tony shook his head on this and pinched his eyes shut. He hadn't a clue what to do now. One of the mothers walked up to Tony.

"Just give her time. These things can't be forced."

That time took patience. Patience Tony never knew he had or existed. He learned to control his anger though he wasn't always successful. They fought often enough like cats and dogs. The problem? They were entirely too much alike, both stubborn, opinionated and set in their ways. Neither was willing to budge on the way they did things. Tony being somewhat of the adult though often enough it felt as though his nine year old daughter had more smarts about her than he had at times. Not that he'd ever admit to it. Tony found himself having to grow up just ever so slightly, but even he had his moments of learning. Such as things like bringing women home. He never really thought much of it. Bella usually kept quiet and ignored his little rendezvous. Until one day when she'd obviously had enough.

She was eating her cereal at the bar and about to head to school. One of his one night stands had gotten up before he had. She was in nothing but a pair of panties and one of Tony's shirts. Bella twirled around in her seat and looked upon the woman as she welcomed herself to the fridge. This also sadly proved that Bella understood too well what happened between Tony and Renee, as time progressed.

"Are you going to get pregnant too?" Bella questioned.

The woman looked to her wide eyed.

"Excuse me?"

"I just wondered if you were going to be my new mom or something. You must be his favorite. You've been here three times now. The other ones never return."

The gorgeous red head smiled egoistically.

"Oh really?"

Bella nodded.

"So I was wondering if you two are getting married or going to have a baby or something."

The woman poured herself a cup of coffee and sat next to Bella.

"You never know, but no I'm not going to be your mom even if we were to get married I'd be more like your sister or something."  
"Cause you're not old enough to be my mommy right?"

The woman raised her brows on this. Tony had just gotten dressed and was listening discreetly in the doorway of the living room. He could see and hear everything even though they couldn't see him.

"Um yes that's part of it right. But I also don't plan on having any children."  
"Why?"  
The woman shrugs.

"Just not my thing."  
"You don't like kids?"

The woman lets out a nervous laugh.

"Now I didn't say that. I just don't want any children of my own."

"Why don't you want children?"

The woman sighs as if irritated. Bella sighs as well.  
"That's ok. My real mommy was prettier and nicer than you. So you wouldn't work anyway."

"You're kind of a rude little girl you know that." The woman scoffs.

Bella shrugs and finishes her cereal.

"And you make funny noises when you're with my dad."

Tony froze making this the first time he'd ever heard her refer to him as her dad.

"That man's not your dad hun. He's said so himself. He's nothing more than a little sperm donor. And soon he'll have you adopted out to some foster home or something."

Tony gritted his teeth and his hands became fists. This was something he'd said in confidence to this woman. He hadn't ever planned she'd actually mouth this shit off like that.

"He is my dad he said so himself! And what is a sperm donor?! And adopted?!" Bella looked to the woman oddly.

"Oh sweetheart you honestly believe that man could ever love you and treat you like a daughter. He's just in it for the publicity. He wants to make a name for himself. Before long you'll be whistling Dixie on some farm or something."

"Take it back!" Bella demanded furiously.

Tony couldn't believe the nerve of this woman. The woman laughed and sipped at her coffee again. Bella knocked the cup out of the woman's hand.

"I SAID TAKE IT BACK!" Bella yelled with tears in her eyes.

Tony was on his way in about to give this woman a piece of his mind as well. Only to have something even worse take place. Making the first that Tony Stark ever wanted to hit a woman. The woman full on slapped the shit out of Bella. Tony's eyes became wild and he stormed over and yanked the woman out of her chair.

"You've worn out your welcome. Time to go. Get your shit and get out. I don't want to see you here again."  
"Tony…" She says behind nervous laughter.

Tony's entire face was a nice shade of red.  
"If you do NOT LEAVE NOW I WILL HAVE NO CONTROL OVER WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! NO ONE AND I MEAN NOOOOOOOOOO ONE TOUCHES MY DAMN KID! MUCH LESS TALKS TO HER WITH SUCH DISRESPECT NOW WOMAN, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

He turned around to see his daughter running out of the house in tears.

"Shit…" He hurriedly grabbed his keys and took off after her.

Bella didn't get on the bus. She ran and ran. She didn't want to be in that house anymore. All Tony did was work, drink, and bring strange women home. Rarely would he spend anytime with her. Bella felt as though she was raising herself. She'd feed herself, do her homework, take a bath, go to bed and redo the same thing everyday. She didn't' want his stupid money or the constant presents he'd throw her way. That was how Tony did things. His way of dealing with his own daughter was to throw money at it or have someone that worked for him handle her. Bella might be young but she wasn't ignorant she knew exactly how her own father worked. She had enough. She wanted to run away and never return.

Tony hadn't expected for her not to be on the bus or at school. He'd followed the bus to her school certain she was on it. Only as the last kid got off his daughter was nowhere to be found. He even searched the bus himself. Tony soon learned he truly gave a damn after all. This odd panic feeling came over him. He looked around the parking lot of the school. It was truly beginning to dawn on him that his nine year old daughter was out there on the streets of New York and all by herself with no money, no food, no real other means of protection or ways of survival. Tony reached to his heart and rushed back to his car. He canceled all his meetings and spent the rest of the day searching for Bella.

Torturous hours went by. Tony had been up and down every inch of the neighborhood. He began to wonder if she was in another district or if she'd somehow gotten on a bus after all. Then the worst things imaginable came to play. He felt he was about to have a damn stroke with the ideas that came to mind. He'd never forgive himself if she got hurt. He called a few of the stations and checked in to see if they'd seen or heard anything. So far no one had a clue where Bella was.

Tony parked his car and began to desperately think. As of late Bella had taken it upon herself to decorate her bedroom. He'd remembered her having pictures of the Empire State Building. He figured it was worth a shot. He started the car back up and sped the entire way there. He made his way there and looked everywhere he could think of. Just as he was about to lose hope and try to think of somewhere else, that's when he saw the familiar backpack. He took in a breath of relief as he saw her looking through one of the viewers. Tony quietly approached her.

"That one over there works better and you can see further out." He says softly.

Bella turns to him with hatred in her eyes.

"What do you want?" She snaps.

"Another chance…"

"I don't want you to be my dad. I want Charlie back!"

Hearing that felt like a knife stabbing through his heart, but it was no more than he deserved and he knew that. Tony nodded.

"You don't play with me or help me with my homework! You don't read to me or nothing! I don't like you! I don't want you! So just go ahead! GIVE ME AWAY! That's what you want anyway!" Everyone stared upon them as Bella let him have it. Tony nodded again. He couldn't get over how intuitive this girl was. But even more how much he'd fucked up.

"You're right kid. You're right…" He utters in defeat.

"I'm a screw up pops and I can admit it. I don't know the first thing about raising kids especially girls." He clears his throat as she starts to cry.

"It's ok. You can give me away."

Tony flinched and shook his head. For once he teared up himself.

"That's just it kid. I don't want to give you away. I missed out on part of your life already. Call me selfish, but I'm keeping you and you're just going to have to deal with it. I'm a screw up of a father but I'm going to do my damnest to make it up to you. I just need your help kid. Cause I don't' know what the hell I'm doing. All I know is, I don't want you to leave. In fact… I wanted to see how you felt about being a Stark… I mean on paper…"

"Paper?"

"Yeah kid. I thought since you're already blood and all might as well make it official. You gonna give me that chance now or not kid?"  
"You want me to stay?"

He nods.

"Yes, Bella I want you to stay. I don't ever want you to leave again. Let's just figure this out and make it work somehow. When I screw up though you just gotta let me know so I can somehow fix it. I'll help you and you can help me."

His jaw nearly dropped as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tony wiped his own face as he held her and this time he did so with no shame. He scooped her up and picked up her bag.

"Let's go home kid."

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review.**_

_**11 years later…**_

Bella laughs as she shifts gears and passes Johnny. She flips him off and finishes the race. After she's done she hops out of the car. Her friends rush up to her and high five her. Johnny rolls his eyes.

"Luck that's all it was."  
"Whatever you got to tell yourself."

He shakes his head.

"Now pay up… loser…" She holds out her hand.

He grits his teeth and slams down a hundred dollar bill in her hand. Bella pats her cobalt blue Dodge Viper RT/10.

"You just thought your precious new Ferrari could beat my precious!" She continues to taunt.

"There's no way you should have been able to beat me!"

"Well I did so there. It's called skills baby something in which I've come to learn you seriously lack."

"Baby huh… it's been awhile since I've heard you call me that."

Bella half laughs.

"Don't go reading too much into it."

Bella stuffs the money into her pocket. Johnny reaches out and grabs hold of her hand.

"Come on now. I said I was sorry."

"And I heard you. I just choose not to give a damn. Just like you did…"

Bella gets back in her car.

"Bella babe… don't be like that now."

"Like what?" She says with a smug grin.

She revs up her engine.

"Dammit, Bella you're sounding more and more like him each day!"

She nods and peels out of the area. Johnny curses under his breath as he watches her sped away. One of his buddies pats him on the back and starts laughing.

"She'll never take you back bro."

Johnny bitterly shrugs him off his shoulder.

"We'll just see about that."

Bella tosses her keys down as she enters the house. Pepper looks upon her and rushes to her side.

"You really got him in a mood now, you know."

Bella sighs.

"When's he not in a mood?"  
"I heard that."

Both women jump as Tony makes his way down the stairs. He was rolling up his sleeves eyeing his daughter.

"Could you give us a minute?" Tony says to Pepper.

Pepper cuts Bella an apologetic look. Bella shrugs. Pepper hurriedly exits the room. Tony waits and makes certain she's without hearing range. He then looks to his daughter.

"Where were you? Truth now…"

She bites on her lower lip and half laughs.

"At a friends."  
"A friends huh? And which friend would that be?"

"RT's."

He nods.

"Crafty little answer I must admit."

Bella swallows back as Tony shakes his head.

"RT let me guess the tall red headed Irish friend of yours?"

She shrugs.

He nods again.

"Or is RT the short Mexican guy that's always eye humping Pepper?"

She doesn't answer.

"Or… If my speculations are correct and I'm most certain that they are. RT stands for the RACE TRACKS! Somewhere you're forbidden to be! Nice try you were even faster on your answer. However, you still have this one problem…"

She looks to him confused. He hands her a tissue.

"By the way your bottom lip is bleeding." He leans into her ear.

"You're a horrible liar." He whispers.

"I want your keys and your license."

"You can't do that!"  
"The hell I can't!"

"I'm 19 pops. You can't take my keys."

Tony lifts his brows on this.

"The school called today…"

Bella takes in a breath.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I tried telling you! You didn't listen."

"Jesus… you wanna piss away your whole life is that it?"  
"I told you college wasn't for me."

"This is about him isn't it? Ever since…" Tony stops himself seeing the painful look in her face.

"Don't just… I get it ok. I'm a failure in pretty much everything I do."  
"That's not what I'm saying and that couldn't be further from the truth. I just wish you'd realize you're meant for more. You're entirely too smart to be continuing down this path. When does it stop? I mean really do I have to get that phone call that my daughter is nothing more than road kill being pried off the street?! Whatever made you decide that this racing bullshit was the way to go?! You think you can turn this into a living?! Just piss everything I've set up for you away?"

"That you set up. Don't you hear yourself pops? You… that you set up for me. I appreciate it and I get what you're trying to do for me. Only you never truly gave me a choice. You pretty much just said that's that and we go from there. When do I have a say in anything?!"

"You have a say in plenty!"

"Like what?"

"Your clothes…" He says with a shrug and pours himself a drink at the bar.

"My clothes?"

He nods.

"Isn't that important? Kind of a big deal you know."

"Unbelievable."

He downs his drink and slams down the empty glass.

"I'm going to the school first thing in the morning and set things straight. You're going back! I'll even put in a nice donation whatever it takes."

"They said I wasn't welcomed back."

"You're a Stark. We're always welcomed back. They'll get over it."  
"I don't want to go back!"

"Well you know what that's just too bad, now isn't it?!"

"Dammit Tony!"  
He cocks a brow at this.

"Excuse me?!"

"Grrr…. You heard me I didn't stutter!"

He shakes his head bitterly.

"You're going back to school and that's final!"

"NO I'M NOT!"  
"YES YOU ARE AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"The hell with you!"

He half laughs.

"That's it you're cut off!"

"What?"

"That's right! All means of support from me are now gone! If you decide to go back to school then I'll happily pay for whatever. But until then you're not going to see a dime. In fact your precious Viper I'm taking back as well."

"How the fuck am I supposed to get to work and back or anywhere without my car."  
"Not my problem. Figure it out."

She half laughs and shakes her head.

"Fine I don't want your damn money anyhow! I got a job don't need it!"

She rushes off to her room and starts packing up her things. He narrows his eyes.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Moving out!"

He rolls his eyes.

"Quit being so dramatic, you said you hated the dorms. You know you can stay here as long as you need."

"I'm NOT GOING BACK!"

Tony tosses his glass against the wall. Bella jumps and Pepper rushes into the room.

"Tony…" Pepper whispers as Tony and Bella lock eyes.

"I think it's time we all calm down and take in a breath, count to ten."

Bella continues to pack her things.

"You're not going anywhere. You can't make it on your salary out there! Now if you'd go to school…"

"I don't want your fucking MONEY!" Bella shouts with tears in her eyes.

"I don't need this any of this! I'll show you I can make it just fine! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

"Bella hun…" Pepper utters softly.

"In fact I don't need any of this stuff either."

Bella storms out of her room and past them both.

"Later pops."

"Don't be an idiot. I never said you had to leave!"

Bella ignores him and heads out the door with nothing not even her purse.

"Tony…" Pepper says in damn near hysterics.

"You can't let her go."

Tony sighs and rushes out the door and just like that time over 11 years ago. She was gone.

* * *

Bella found herself pulling doubles every day just to try and make ends meet. She'd cleaned out her savings just getting the apartment and bare essentials for it, such as very cheap furniture. Even then she only made enough for rent and her bills, leaving her without money for things like food, toiletries and clothes. She tried her hardest to keep things clean and simple, but after three days without a decent meal. Bella caved… only she didn't turn to her father or Pepper. She turned back to her gambling and racing ways something that used to just be for fun. Only now she found herself turning to it just for mere survival purposes and out of too much pride to ask for help or to return home. She was determined to prove her father wrong. He'd call to check up on her and she'd lie about how great things were going. She didn't need his handouts and she'd do whatever she must to prove that. She just never truly realized how much trouble she was about to get herself into or who she'd meet in the process.

It was no secret around these parts that Bella was one of the best street racers. Something she'd rather picked over the years and learned she was a pro. She loved the adrenaline it gave her and it was easy money.

"A Hennessy Venom GT!" She practically squealed as she ogled it.

The men grinned and the main one twirled his keys about. Bella ran her fingers along the silver race car in sheer amazement.

"Holy shit! And you want me to race this?"

The man guy nods.

"Yeah chicka. It's one of a kind. A lot of custom went into this and you're the only one I trust. You're going to make us some bank." He declares with a huge grin.

"Isn't this a freaking million dollar car?"

"More than that…" He says with a stern like voice.

"So all the more reason, I'd only allow someone with the utmost trust race it. Win this race and we spilt the money chicka. You won't have to worry about making a living for a very long time."

Bella smiles.

"Awesome I dig it."

"I figured you would baby."

The five men surround her.

"So there is no losing. Stark never loses right?" He hints menacingly.

Bella swallows back nervously. She knew these guys weren't ones to fuck with. They were known to jack you up quick if you screw them over. She'd been witnessed to their ways of dealing with losers before. It wasn't a pretty sight. She half laughs.

"Haven't wrecked one yet."

He nods.

"Let's keep it that way sexy."

He nods and he places the keys in her hands. Bella takes in a breath and gets in the car. The other racers get prepared as well. The women walk out with their flags. Bella was the only woman racing out of the other six people. She nodded towards them and revved up her engine. They nodded in return. Before she could even blink, the race had started. The others floored it. Bella however had a different technique. She never floored it at first. She just went and would catch up from there. She shifted gears patiently whizzing past them one by one. Up until she caught up to the other two racers one in a Camero the other in a Viper much like the one her father took away from her. She sighed in thought missing her little Viper. Though she was madly in love with this Venom at the moment it was like sex to her. She'd managed to pass the Camero and was just about to make her way past the Viper.

That's when a bright light flashed across the entire sky. It temporarily blinded Bella. The entire earth shook as the light came about the area. Bella lost control of the car. She deseperaty shifted gears as she was heading towards a ditch, but it was too late. Her heart raced and she quickly unfastened her seatbelt. She knew at the impact she'd soon die if she stayed in this car. She opened the door and flew out of the car. Sure enough the car slammed into a telephone pole and exploded. A wave of nausea hit as she watched the car go up in flames. A million dollars was burning right before her eyes and she was a dead woman. She turned however to hear a man shouting and throwing his hands into the air.

Bella winced in pain as she came to her feet. She curiously made her way over to the man. He was a very odd looking man. He'd blond hair was built like a brick house wrapped in sex. He wore some sort of odd red cape, armored tunic of navy and silver. In fact his entire outfit looked as though he were from another time. He continued to shout something about his father and this cursed place. Bella limped towards him. Her entire body ached, but no more than her nerves at the moment.

"Are you alright?" He calls out just now taking notice of her and the wreckage before him.

She nods looking disoriented.

"Um yeah are you?"

He nods, but takes notice of the men making their way over. Bella turns to see what he was looking at.

"Oh shit…"

Bella turns damn near ghostly white and looks back to the car that was no more. The five guys rushed directly over to her. The strange man curiously watched the men. They didn't set right with him.  
"You ok chicka?"

"Um yeah…" Bella nervously answers.

The main guy nods. They were each a great deal bigger than Bella and very thuggish. Without warning he pops Bella across the face. The stranger grits his teeth as Bella lands on the ground. The other men start kicking her. The man rushes at them like a bull in heat. He knocks them down and starts swinging relentlessly. Bella rolls over and spits the blood from her mouth onto the pavement. She crawls about the ground and tries to come to her feet. She witnesses the hellacious fight before her. This man was taking these five other men with hardly any problem. They got a few hits in here and there. But Bella couldn't believe this man. He was just a swinging and kicking beating them to a bloody pulp. He grabbed the main one and dragged him over to Bella.  
"Apologize to the lady this once!"

Bella looked to the man as if he'd lost his mind.

"I SAID APOLOGIZE TO THE LADY!"

"I… I'm sorry." The man nods and shoves him back down to the ground and kicks him in the ribs.

"You all could use some manners! Where I come from you don't EVER lay a harmful hand on a woman! You simple minded earthlings! You make me sick! AWAY WITH YOU!"

The man makes certain they take off. He then makes his way over to Bella. He crouches down offering a hand.

"Please allow me to assist you."

Bella apprehensively takes his hand she wasn't sure what to make of him. Part of her was turned on all to hell. The other thought this man was bat shit crazy. Then again she just wrecked a million dollar car and she knew if it weren't for crazy she'd be dead. The man helps her to her feet and seemingly checks her over.

"You could use some medical attention."

"I'll be fine. I have a first aid kit at home."  
He narrows his eyes.

"First aid?" He questions.

"Um yeah. Looks like you could use it too." She bravely puts a finger to the cut above his eye.

"I'm quite alright, but you are not. Where is this home you speak of? I shall take you there."

"Take me?"

He nods and she gasps out as he scoops her up.

"Um ok then…"

Bella starts giving him directions and he starts walking that direction, carrying her throughout New York. It takes them about an hour to get to her apartment. Bella unlocks the door and he carries her on inside.

"Do not tell me you live here." He looks around with distaste.

"Ok…" She says with a shrug.

"This is not a home. This is…" He wrinkles his nose.

"It is quite small."

"Gee tell me how you really feel."

He sits her down on the kitchen counter. Her blue jeans were ripped from the wreck and she was covered in dirt, then again so was he.

"That is what I just did."

She shakes her head and hops back down from the counter.

"You shouldn't be walking. You must rest."

Bella pulls her door to and locks it. She wouldn't put it past those guys to send someone after her ass now. She felt overly jumpy in thought. Bella ignores the incredibly sexy stranger and heads to her bathroom. She grabs her first aid kit from the medicine cabinet. Only once she closes the door to it, she jumps letting out a squeal. The man was right there and like literally.

"Jesus."

"Thor."

"Huh?"

"I'm not this Jesus you speak of. My name is Thor. I'm not from this realm. I come from Asgard."

"Um well sure you do."

He nods and continues to follow directly upon her.

"Isabella, but they call me Bella."

"Why do they call you Bella if your name is Isabella."

She shrugs.

"I prefer Bella."

She sits down on the couch and starts tending to Thor's wounds first. He stops her.

"You need this more than I."

"I do not like Isabella or Bella."

She lifts her eyes towards him on this.

"So you don't like my name."  
"Isa suits you better."

"Isa?"

He nods.

"Ok then that makes a first."

"NO one calls you this name?"

"Fraid not."

"Then I shall like to call you Isa."  
"Great now that we've established that, I can sleep better at night."

She freezes as he starts caring for her wounds with the items in the kit. He looks upon some of the items as if confused, but seems to figure it out.

"I apologize, my father's punishment seemed to bring misfortune upon your life as well."

"Punishment?"  
"I've been exiled from my home, until father sees fit that I return. He has taken my powers and the Mjölnir."  
"Mjolnir?" She questions curiously.

He nods as he continues to patch up her face with butterflies. She winces as he gets to the cut on her lip next. Once he's finished, Bella takes care of the area above his eye.

"So humor me. Say I believe what you're saying. What are these powers and what is this Mjolnir?"

"I am Thor God of Thunder and the Mjolnir is what you earthlings would refer to as a hammer."

Bella covers her mouth in laughter. She clears his throat at the look of hell, he gives her.

"A hammer? That's your weapon of choice?"  
"It is a big hammer and no not of my choice. It was trusted unto me by my father. However, I have lost that trust as to why I've been sent to this dreadful place!"

"Dreadful huh? And why do you feel your father is punishing you?"  
"I failed to protect my brother in battle. He is dead because I was careless. I was to protect him, like I always have. I failed not only my brother, but my father and fellow Asgardians. For my punishment my father has taken all my powers, the Mjolnir, and I've been banished from Asgard. Now I'm nothing. I'm weak and pathetic such as your kind."

Bella raises her brows on this.

"Weak and pathetic huh?"

He rolls his eyes in a scoffing matter.

"You're kind of a dick you know?"  
"Pardon?"

"I'm just telling you right now. If everything you say is true, which I highly doubt. I mean I seriously think you're tripping on something or escaped from one of the nearby mental hospitals to be honest. But what the hell I've nothing better to do. So I'm going to just play along and pretend I believe everything you're saying. You won't last even a week in New York with that attitude. You say that shit to the wrong person and that's that. I doubt even you can survive a bullet to the head."

"I've no reason to lie about such things."  
"That maybe, but you have to understand how that sounds to some weak and pathetic earthling as you put it."

"I've offended you?"  
"You think? I mean how would you appreciate me coming to your hometown and criticizing your kind?"  
He half laughs.

"But we are not weak and pathetic as your kind. We are strong we are built for fighting and so much more advanced!"

Bella nods.

"Um yeah whatever, look I'm going to take a bath. I got to get some sleep, you know before I die and all thanks to the million dollar wreckage I just had."

Thor nods.

"I guess you can make yourself at home. I just better not find out your some sort of perv or axe murderer or something. I'm really not in the mood."  
"Perv?"  
Bella sighs on this note and heads out of the room. She returns with a pillow and blanket. She places them on the black futon she used as a couch in her living room.

"It's not the most comfortable thing in the world, but it's a place to crash until you find what you're looking for."


	2. Green Eyed Monster

Chapter 2

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and review thank you! This will follow tid bits of Iron Man, Thor, and The Avengers but with my own spin and twists. Not following any direct storyline or time frame.**_

_Tony,_

_ I'm not even sure how to put this on paper. I also can't count how many times I thought about calling you. Just to get the truth out there. Not a day went by that I didn't feel some sort of guilt or have second thoughts about the decisions I made. I can just imagine the look on your face about now. Daughter? Yeah Tony that's right we have a little girl. And it's beyond torturous to look upon her each day. I swear she looks more and more like you as time flies. She has your eyes, nose, and hair. Your stubbornness as well. _

_ I know you're wondering why the hell I never told you. Why would I keep something like this a secret right? Face it Tony we both know she was in better hands, thinking Charlie Swan was her real father. That and I couldn't break that poor man's heart. I know you get tired of hearing about what a wonderful man he is. I know it makes me a total bitch doing this to him and to you. But I had to keep Bella's best intentions at heart. That and well, he can keep her better protected than you. He's a damn good cop and at the moment that's what Bella and I need. I know you're full of questions and I'm sorry I can't answer them. All I can say is if you're reading this. That means my fears came to play. And Tony baby that means you have got to take care of our little girl. I'm sure you'll run a million tests and do your homework to make certain she's yours. Go ahead do whatever. She's yours Tony. All the more reason you need to listen to me when I say watch her… If things turned out the way I fear. Our little girl could be in grave danger, maybe not now but futuristically. I know you don't understand and I don't expect you to. Honestly, I don't even understand it all. _

_ Just watch your back. Don't be so quick to trust, even those closest to you. If you're reading this it means I had to learn the hard way. Keep your friends close, but enemies even closer. As much as it will hurt her, I need you to go ahead and tell Bella the truth about us. I hate it and I can only imagine what she'll think of me. I don't and wouldn't blame her for hating me. She may even hate you for a bit. But she'll learn to adapt to it all. She needs to know that you and I loved each other and that this wasn't just some awkward sleeping around stage between us. I mean it Tony. I know you loved me as much as I love you. Even if you could never truly say the words, I knew how you felt about me. That's what made this decision about our daughter even more difficult. You weren't ready to be a father though and despite what you think. You were not ready to be a husband either. I just hope and pray that by the time you read this and take our little girl in, that you will overcome some of your hangups and give her your all. Because that's what she needs and deserves. _

_ I love Charlie and I always will. But he wasn't you Tony. I guess what I'm trying to say is this… I love you. I wish things would have turned out differently for us. I also hope that you will see why I made the decisions I did. Why I chose to have Charlie believe that she was is and why I felt our lives would have been better off by staying with him. So many times I thought about leaving everything behind and running to you. For you and I to start some sort of life together, but I thought about how much you work. About how crazy your life could be… _

_ Charlie he works hard, but he also makes time for us. He's a family man Tony and we both know that's just not in the cards for you. He's always playing with Bella, reading to her, helping her with her homework, he takes her camping and even sings to her. I honestly can't picture you being that attentive with our daughter. Now I could be wrong and if so I apologize. You and Charlie couldn't be more different. I went with my instincts and followed my heart on what was best for Bella. When deep down, I was in love with you. Part of me felt tremendous guilt on this. I know I've dealt both you men a shitty deck of cards. Neither of you deserve this… I love you both, but in different ways. I had to do what was best for Bella and what I saw fit for the time being._

_ Just always remember she's not an obligation and don't treat her as though she is. She's your daughter Tony, act like it! I mean it, you had better love and care for her like you would that precious industry of yours…_

_Your, _

_Renee_

Tony folds the letter back up and places it back into the shoe box. He was struggling with his own mental wars as of late. He could hear in his daughter's voice that she wasn't exactly being honest about her situation. He'd grown more and more concern as the days went by. He wondered if she were eating and just how many hours she was truly pulling in order to make ends meet. It was driving him mad. So many times he wanted to cave and drop by her apartment with a stack of cash and her Viper and say fuck it. It wasn't worth all this trouble just to force her ass into college. Bella was smart she was an honor student. She could go as far as she wanted out there in the real world. He just couldn't fathom why she wouldn't take that route. He wanted more for her. He wanted her to take those wits and put some use to it. This wasn't the first time they'd fought about college. The first time he even suggested it, he thought she'd go and slit her wrists. He truly didn't get it. What was the big deal? It wasn't like she'd struggle with any of her classes it should be a breeze to her. College was meant for girls like his daughter. She had everything it took to be something great. She could be a doctor, a lawyer, a scientist for crying out loud! Bella could do whatever the hell she wanted. So why was she holding back? He just didn't understand. He thought that maybe her ex had something to do with it, but when he thought back on it. This was even before things went down between them that she acted this way towards college. So it hadn't anything to do with that little piece of shit Johnny. Tony growled to himself in thought.

To think he used to think the world of that kid. Only he took his daughter's heart and ripped it out. Tony and Pepper treated that little bastard like family. Johnny and Bella had started out best friends and began dating when they were 15. They were high school sweethearts with plans for the future. Johnny often enough talked about marriage and children. Only something happened to Johnny. And whatever it was he let it go to his head, big time. So much so that Bella caught him in bed with another woman. Johnny chased her down begging for forgiveness and swearing he'd change. But the truth of the matter was Johnny was long gone. He had let his ego get the best of him. His popularity and fame pushed Bella right on out the door of their relationship. She'd had his back and loved him before he was a somebody. She tried desperately to make things work even after. But once he cheated that was it for her. It wasn't long after that Tony had run into him in town. The guy had women hanging all over him. He had this shit ass grin on his face. Tony went to jail that day. Something in him snapped. He was used to seeing his daughter with Johnny. Seeing what his daughter was talking about when it came to that kid really hit Tony wrong. He decked the bastard across the face. Not long after Pepper came and bailed him out. He hadn't an ounce of guilt. The kid had it coming. No one messes with Tony's kid and gets away with it. Not even little shits like Johnny.

That's what got Tony thinking though. This was before him and Pepper's relationship took off. The more he thought about his daughter's ex. The sicker he grew. Tony realized that he was him. Only it was much worse because Tony was older and knew better. Still he had an eye opener. Bella had been hurt by this kid acting the same way her own father does when it comes to women. Tony couldn't have that anymore. That and well, he'd begun to see something in Pepper that no other women had. Pepper would call him on his bullshit, especially when it came to his own daughter. She had no qualms about sitting his ass straight. Then again Pepper thought the world of Bella and visa versa. That's how he knew the difference as well. Pepper was the only woman Tony ever dated that his daughter truly liked and got along with. She never could stand any of the others. He'd heard them laugh and talk numerously. He also knew they got together often for lunch or dinner. That they also went shopping when he was out of town. He hadn't said it yet, but he also knew he loved Pepper. He hadn't felt that way about anyone since Renee. Part of him feared to say the words. Like she'd up and vanish if he did or that she'd merely end up ripping his heart out. He hardly said such things to his own daughter. In fact there were only a handful of times he'd even told Bella he loved her. It just wasn't Tony's thing. The words felt like acid boiling against his tongue. It made him uncomfortable.

Tony looked to the phone in thought. He wanted to bug the hell out of his daughter again. To interrogate her until she came clean and admitted she needed his help after all. However, another call came through. He answered and begins to make arrangements to travel to Afghanistan. He had a deal to take care of. If he'd only known what was to come of this trip. He'd have called his daughter first. Instead, he made arrangements to leave immediately. He pecked Pepper on the lips after he packed and headed out. Not once did Bella leave his mind, but he was doing his best to give her space and not be the overbearing father he knew he could be often enough. Tony just hadn't a clue what he was getting himself into, nor how much this would impact his, Bella, and Pepper's lives.

* * *

Bella shot up in the bed. She grabbed a knife she kept hidden in her nightstand. She then cautiously made her way to the living room. A breath of relief escaped her mouth as she saw it was just the TV. She'd heard what sounded to be fighting. Her "guest" had discovered the TV and didn't know how to work the volume. In fact he looked upon the TV as if in a state of shock. He looked upon her.

"What is this contraption and why is it so noisy?"

She raises her brows on this.

"More advanced huh?" She smarts and turns off the TV.

She looks upon the coffee and dining room table to see, he'd literally ate every bit of food she had left.

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

He lifts his eyes towards her and turns the TV back on. He tilts his head upon it as if trying to figure it out.

"Do all women of your species use such horrendous language?"

"Do all men of yours eat women out of house and home?!" She hisses in reply and starts cleaning up his mess.

He watches her pick up and he paces the living room.

"I wish to be clean now!" He barks.

She looks towards him and shrugs.

"Bathroom's that way." She points out.

He nods and heads that direction.

"I do not see a wash room." He calls out.

Bella sighs and heads into the bedroom.

"Well for one this is my bedroom not the bathroom." She places a hand upon his shoulder and leads him to the bathroom.

He rears back.

"You call this a wash room?"

"Actually, no I don't it's a bathroom."  
"Is everything in this dreadful place so small?" He utters looking to the tub.

"It's not my fault you're like gigantic. Sorry buddy this isn't the Ritz it's as good as it gets."

"The Ritz?" He questions and begins to take off his tunic.

Bella grabs him a couple of towels from the cabinet. She places them on the counter.

"You can use these for when you're done. Shampoo, soap all on the shelves." She freezes though as she turns back around. He only had his pants on as he stood before her.

"So… I'm just going to leave you to it now."

"Are you not to bathe me?"

She raises her brows. What she wouldn't give to see this man in all his glory, but he was pushing his luck and big time.

"You can't be serious…"

He chuckles and she takes in a breath of relief.

"I was about to say, even you can't be that primeval."

He grins ear to ear only revealing his sex appeal even more. She takes in the deepest of breaths on this.

"Um ok well. It's all yours."

She hears him chuckle once again as she pulls the door to. Bella cleans up the apartment and gathers whatever tips she'd earned. She knew she'd have to buy more groceries now thanks to the pigheaded guest. She'd half the mind to kick his ass out. For some odd reason though, she was actually believing this guy's farfetched story. She wasn't even sure why. She also thought it was ironic that this was his father's way of punishing him. She thought of Tony and softly laughed. It seemed they were both in the same boat. Pissed off fathers… she thought in a scoffing matter. Bella scolded herself for believing this guy's story. She really should know better, but she couldn't help herself. Something about him just didn't come off as though he were lying or truly crazy.

Bella turned to the knock at the door. Nervously, she made her way to the door. These apartments didn't have peepholes. She grabbed her knife and answered keeping the chain lock on. She rolled her eyes seeing it was Johnny. She unlocked the door and stepped aside.

"What do you want Johnny?"

He narrowed his eyes not only at the knife in her hand, but he heard the shower going.

"You about to take a shower?"

She looks to him oddly forgetting about the fact that Thor was in there. She grins in thought and places the knife back down.

"No actually, I have company."  
"Company?" He questions looking that direction.

"Do you always let company shower in your home?"  
"It depends."  
"Huh, is this company of the male or female variety?"  
"I don't really think that's any of your business. And how'd you know I was here Johnny?"

He cuts her a guilty look.

"Oh my god you're still following me?!"

He shrugs.

"I had to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine."  
"Doesn't look that way. What happened to your face baby?"  
"Ok for one thing quit calling me baby. Secondly, that too is none of your business."  
"What sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into now?"

"I think you should go now."  
"Jesus would you just talk to me? Who did this to you?"

He cups her chin getting a better look.

"Johnny please just go."

"Not until I know what's going on. I'm worried about you."

"Are you now?" She sarcastically questions.

He nods.

"I always worry about you." He utters and caresses he cheek, whilst pressing himself against her.

Thor steps out in just a towel.

"Isa… I…" He stops once he sees the scene before him.

Johnny cuts his eyes his direction.  
"Who the hell are you?" Johnny snaps.  
"Johnny!" Bella harshly warns and blushes a bit.

Johnny drops his hands and faces Thor.

"I am T…"  
"His name Blake."  
Thor looks to her oddly.

"Donald Blake! But his friends call him Don! He's a doctor!"

"That is not my.."  
"Don this is Johnny! Johnny Don."

"Is he your new boyfriend or something?" Johnny questions with sheer jealousy.

"Actually yes…"

Thor looks to Bella in wonder as she pecks him on the cheek lovingly. A huge smirk however forms on Thor's face.

"Wow you sure moved on fast." Johnny complains.

"Oh really? You're one to talk."  
"Unbelievable!"

Thor narrows his eyes on this and locks eyes with Johnny. Johnny shakes his head.

"Goodbye Johnny." Bella waves him off and runs her hand along Thor's sculpted chest, just to get under Johnny's skin.

Johnny grits his teeth and throws his hands in the air. Bella goes to walk Johnny out. Only her eyes widen as Thor smacks her on the rear. She turns back and looks to him in surprise.

"Isn't it what you all do?"

She giggled a bit and shook her head. Thor headed back out of the room.

"He looks like a queer."  
"Oh that's mature."

"I just call it like it is babe. You're going to find him bending some other guy over the bed one day."  
"No Johnny that was you and some other woman." She shoves him out of the apartment and locks the door once again.

Bella leans against the door and shuts her eyes for a moment.

"So boyfriend?" Thor inquires as he steps back into the living room.

A nervous laugh escapes her mouth.

"Um yeah sorry I put you on the spot there."

Thor smiles.

"No need. I presume you two have some sort of history?"

"You'd presume right. He's my ex."  
Thor nods.

"And what came between that relationship might I ask?"

"Another woman…" She says as she pours herself a glass of water.

She downs it at the sink.  
"Then he is a fool."  
She turns to Thor with a puzzled look. He folds his arms about his chest and looks her over.

"And he knows it as to why he was here. You're quite stunning. I can only imagine how ill he must feel about now, having let you go."

Bella's heart literally came to a stop for a moment. She felt the heat wash flush over her face at his words. She cleared her throat.

"You hardly know me."  
"That maybe true, but you've taken a stranger into your home, when he had nowhere else to go. You did me a kindness without asking for anything in return. That alone earns my respect. The fact that he's trying desperately to get you back, only further proves to me what a remarkable woman you must be. Men do not grovel unless there is a good reason for it. Apparently, you are worth the humiliation." Thor says with a wink and he sits upon her dining room table.

She half laughs and shakes her head.

"You may very well be whistling a different tune, depending on your stay."  
He shrugs.

"That could be for quite sometime. It depends on my father and his wishes."  
"Then we may have to set some ground rules." She states thinking of her food supply and lack of money.

"Such as?"

She smiles warmly and does her best to be considerate when she talks about her funds. She explains how she has so much to live on etc… in the best of terms without being offensive. Once she's done explaining he nods.

"I do not wish to be a burden or to have you struggle on my behalf."

"You're not, we just find a way to make it work that's all. We can manage I'm not worried about it."  
"Are you certain? I can find somewhere else to go."

Bella shakes her head.

"Stay as long as you wish. I rather enjoy the company to be honest. Seems we both could use it."  
"Perhaps, I could find one of these jobs as well? So I might help with such expenses?"

"Eh, that might be harder than you think. You'd need things like a driver's license and social security card. You also need to know certain things about New York in general. I don't think you're quite ready for that, just yet."  
"What are those?"

"Exactly… You're from another planet. So technically you need like a green card or something." She says with a hint of laughter.

"Green card?"

"So much to learn. You're not in Asgard anymore my friend. In fact I'd go as far as to say it's time to get you some clothes in which will help you fit in more. I wouldn't suggest you go out in a cape. Not in this city."

"What is wrong with my clothes the robe in general? It is what we gods wear, it is not a cape it is to show you are of royal blood!"  
"Thor hun… I just need you to trust me on this ok. Let's just get you a few t-shirts, some shoes, blue jeans and go from there. As to what's wrong with your clothes? Absolutely nothing... If I'm to be honest I rather like the look, but it's Asgardian not Earthling as you'd put it. If you're to stay on earth for a bit you need to fit in and look the part, as to why in public you are Donald Blake. I will refer to you as Don though in public."  
"Why not Thor? It is my true name."

"It will only raise questions you do not wish to raise. That's another thing. Let's just keep this little feud between you and your father between us. In fact anything that has to deal with Asgard stays between us."  
"You do not wish for me to speak of this to anyone else?" He utters looking rather insulted.

Bella sighs feeling horrible about that, but knew what trouble it could get him into.

"I'm sorry Thor, I do not mean to offend you. I only say this with your best interest at heart. I know how things go around here. I'm only trying to make things easier on you during your stay here on earth. It is up to you to make whatever decisions you want. I cannot tell you what to do. All I can do is offer some advice. You can either take it or leave it. Follow your instincts and watch your back."

He nods.

"Then I shall put my trust in you and follow your ways."

Bella warmly pats his hand.

"First thing's first let's go get you some clothes."  
"But your expenses…" He reminds.

"Don't… I had some rainy day fund and I still have my money from Johnny."

He looks to her in question. She shrugs with a grin about her face.

"Let's just say he challenged me and he lost."  
"Hmm… What was this challenge you speak of?"  
"Let's just say I'm one hell of a driver. That is until you came along."

He sighs.

"I caused your wreckage?"

"It wasn't your fault. Just awful timing was all, never wrecked one before."

"How much trouble have I gotten you in Isa?"

"Don't… It's cool. I don't want you worrying about it. You got enough to concern yourself with."

"But I caused this and I fear I have caused you grief."

"No more than I'm used to. It's ok I can deal with these guys."  
"You mean the same ones that laid their hands upon you?!"

"Thor…"

"I have put you in harm's way haven't I?! Please be honest!"

"I'm fine. I will be fine."

Thor shakes his head and rises from the table.

"I will not allow them to do this! This isn't right Isa. There is never a reason for such behavior."

Bella jumps as her cell goes off. She answers it without looking to see who it was. Her eyes were locked onto Thor's bluish green eyes.

"Hello?"

"Bella baby look just hear me out."

Bella shuts her eyes for a moment.

"I'm not doing this with you Johnny."

"I get it ok. You moved on… but that doesn't mean I'm giving up. That's not why I'm calling though. I just wanted you to know if you need it, I got some extra cash. I don't need it babe seriously. And if you're in some kind of trouble I really wish you'd tell me. It looks like someone did a real number on you."  
"Johnny…" She practically whimpers.

"Is that Donald guy hitting you baby?"  
"Johnny!"

"Just say yes or no, is he hitting you?!"

"No of course not! He's not like that."

Thor cocks a brow on this hearing everything Johnny was saying.

"So who's after you and how deep are you in?"

"I'm handling it."  
"Dammit Bella just fucking tell me what's going on! You're going to wind up dead one day you know that! Then what?! I'm here dammit, use me I don't care! If it's money you need then shit I got it. I won't ever expect a dime back. If you need someone to beat some faces in I'm good for that too you know it. Just give me some names and I'll fuck em up."

Bella takes in a breath.

"I don't need your help nor do I want it. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I don't need you or my father. So just back off ok."  
"Your father? What's this got to do with anything? Wait, let me guess you got in a fight and daddy cut you off?!" He half laughs.

"Fuck you Johnny!"  
"I'm right aren't I? Daddy's precious little angel finally got enough spoiling even for his taste! I told you dropping out of school would get you on his shit list, but you just didn't listen baby."  
"Thanks… Now piss off."

Bella hangs up and he tries to call again. She hits ignore and runs her fingers through her hair.

"I'll grab my jacket and then we can go."

Thor looks to her concerned as she had the start of tears in her eyes. He comes to his feet as she heads to her bedroom.

"Isa?" He softly called at the doorway.

She quickly wiped her face and grabbed her jacket. Thor blocked her way out and cupped her chin and looked her in the eyes. A few stray tears made their escape. He wiped them away and simply hugged her not knowing what else to do.

* * *

Thor steps out of the dressing room in a simple black shirt and blue jeans. Bella gives him a thumbs up.

"Not bad…"  
"Not bad?" He questions and looks upon himself in the length mirror.

She nods and absent mindedly runs her hands along his shirt. She clears her throat once she realizes what she was doing.  
"You'll fit in nicely and I must say you fill out a shirt quite well."

"Bella?"

Bella turns to see Clint.

"Hey!"

He chuckles and grabs hold of her. He twirls her about and kisses the top of her head.

"It's been awhile." He says looking her over.

"Yeah it has been, hasn't it?"

"What brings you to town?" Bella questions curiously.

He and Thor nod towards one another.

"Fury…" He says in a hushing matter.  
"Ah… I see."

He smiles warmly.

"I must say Bella you only grow more beautiful with age."

Bella blushes a bit. Thor offers his hand. He keeps in mind what Bella said.

"Don Blake."

Bella nods in encouragement. Thor smiles pleasantly at her approved reaction.

"Clint Barton."

"Don's new to town. So I'm showing him around."  
"Lucky you!"  
Thor nods in agreement.

"She's been most helpful."  
"That's just Bella. She's got away with people."

Thor was getting the sense that this guy had some feelings for Bella that were more than that of the friendly notion. For some strange reason, Thor found himself feeling slightly jealous. He did his best to shrug it off.

"I thought maybe I could take you to dinner maybe sometime this weekend if you're free."  
"Um maybe…"  
"Maybe?" He says with slight disappointment.

"I've just been pulling a lot of hours lately."

He nods in understanding.

"Well just whenever you get a chance. I'd like to catch up, see how things are going."

"I'd like that."

"Cool."

He turns his attention back to Thor.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Blake. Welcome to Manhattan."

"Thank you and likewise."

Clint exits the shop after buying a couple shirts. Bella gathers a few more shirts and pants for Thor. Afterword they go to a local grocery store and she gets some food and things that Thor needs for personal care and hygiene. They take a cab back to the apartment. Thor unloads the bags for Bella as she starts them some supper. This felt so odd to her. She'd never cooked for a man other than her father. She wasn't even sure what Thor ate on his planet or what he liked. She shrugged in thought as she braved some fried chicken. She'd never heard of a man that didn't like chicken. So she made that mashed potatoes, gravy, rolls, and corn.

Once they sat down and ate. Thor acted as if he'd died and gone to heaven.

"This! Now this is food!"

She softly laughs.

"I'm glad you approve."  
"Approve?! You woman can cook!"

If any other man called her woman like that she'd smack the shit out of him. But she knew Thor didn't mean it the way it sounded. It was just his Asgardian way of speaking.

"Thank you!"  
"No, thank you."

She couldn't help, but to laugh off and on as she watched him dig in. This man could eat that's for sure. Bella looked to the time though and had to get ready for work. She headed to the bedroom. She showered and fixed her hair. Bella put on her hoop earrings, snug white bar polo shirt, her tight blue jeans and black apron. Thor froze as she stepped out. He wiped his mouth.

"I gotta head to work now. Make yourself at home. I'll do the dishes when I get back. Just keep the doors locked and if you do go out…" She places a spare key on the table.

"Just take that with you and make sure you lock up."

Bella heads towards the door, but stops before she exits the apartment.

"And one more thing, if you decide to make a night of the town. Don't get lost and trust me it's very easy to do. Just be careful."

Neither say another word as she heads on out. Once the door shuts, Thor looks around the apartment. He then picks up the dishes and places them on the kitchen counter. He tilted his head about trying to figure out how to go about doing the dishes. He felt bad enough he'd imposed on her life as it was. The least he could do was help out when possible. He pressed his lips together in thought and looked to the orange liquid like substance on the sink. He shrugged and opened the bottle he poured the entire contents out into the sink and started the water.

He rears back at the massive amount of bubbles that forms.

"What is this?!" He bellows as the water continues to run. Bubbles began to pour out of the sink onto the floor.

Thor growls under his breath and goes to cut off the water only to slip and fall on the mess he's made

"CURSED WRETCHED PLACE THIS EARTH!" He complains as he hit his head on the counter.

He sighs and braces himself back up. He hurriedly cuts off the water. He shakes his head upon the bubbles and water that were all over the kitchen. Thor heads to Bella's bathroom and grabs every towel she owns and cleans up his mess. From there he bitterly manages to wash the dishes as well. Once he's done he grabs a leftover chicken leg. He leans against the counter of the kitchen and eats it.

"Truly the woman can cook." He utters between bites.

He looks around the apartment in thought. Thor heads to bathroom. He stops at her bedroom. He takes notice of the black furniture about the room. Her bedspread was blue with golden stripes going across it. Thor picked up a picture that was on her nightstand. It was of her and what he assumed to be her father. He couldn't but to find her rather breathtaking. In fact he truly felt as though he couldn't breathe when she stepped out to go to work. He hadn't any idea that earthling women could be so attractive. Bella could easily pass as an Asgardian in presence alone. He liked what a strong individual she seemed, confident even. He placed the picture back down in thought.

Thor did his business in the bathroom and washed his hands. He then sat down on the couch he stared into space for a moment. His attention turned to the TV. He picked up the remote and tried to grasp how it worked. He messed with the volume and channel buttons off and on trying to learn how it all worked. Thor finally gets the channel surfing down. He comes across a pay per view channel the title of the movie was Bella's Awakening.

"Isa?" He undertones curiously.

He unknowingly purchases the movie. His eyes widen about five minutes in. He tilts his head a bit at the heavy pornographic scene before him.

"That most certainly is not Isa!" He complains.

Thor wrinkles his nose.

"She's not even that pretty. What is that?" He questions as he gets a good look at the woman's vaginal area.

"AHHH!" He hurriedly turns off the TV.

He makes a bad taste motion with his mouth.

"Truly that was appalling. What these earthlings seek for entertainment! I still don't know what that was! Do tell me that is not what they all look like down there! So much hair! I've seen mountain trolls that got a better rise out of me!"

Thor found himself even afraid to turn on the TV after that. He looked to the key Bella had set out. He decidedly picked it up and headed out, making certain to lock up first like she wished.

* * *

Bella had already been on her feet for hours now serving drinks. She had her own side to serve. That's how she preferred it. For one thing she knew Johnny and his friends continued to hang out here even after she had dumped him. Thankfully, Johnny never started anything with her at work. He always kept it after hours.

She'd heard the ruckus on the other side, but thought nothing of it. The other waitresses were going on about some new strange guy and how hot he was. Apparently, a lot of women were buying him drinks, a couple were even sitting in his lap. Bella had no interest in seeing this for herself. Those sorts of men had no appeal to her. She often enough ignored it. However, one of her friends had taken her by the hand and led her that direction. They wanted to know what she thought of the new customer.

Bella completely froze at the irony and things just got worse from there. Johnny was sitting in the same area. He looked directly upon her and shook his head as he motioned towards the man with the women in his lap. He was laughing and drinking.

"New boyfriend seems awesome…" Johnny smarts.

Bella shuts her eyes for a moment. It wasn't like she could truly get on to Thor. They weren't really together. Still the jealousy and humiliation ate her alive.

"Looks like you got great taste in men!" Johnny wits yet again.

Bella nods.  
"Go fuck yourself." Bella fires back.

Thor stops in mid drink. He slowly turns recognizing her voice. He sees Johnny was there with his friends as well. Bella timidly waves. He cuts her a look of complete guilt. Bella flashes over already seeing it in his face.

"Don't… ok. Just ignore him."  
"Isa …"  
She pats his hand.

"Seriously, we're good." She gives him her best smile.

He sighs and shakes his head. He hadn't a clue she worked here. He just found a place to drink and walked in. Women were buying him drinks left and right. Thor just hadn't realized what it'd truly look like. Bella walks away and Johnny starts laughing and leans back in his chair.

Once Bella walks away Johnny comes to his feet. He makes his way over to Thor. He taps him on the shoulder. Thor lowers his brows.

"You obviously don't deserve her. Stay the fuck away from my girl asshole."

Thor laughs and gently moves the women out of his way.

"You've got some nerve. And what is with your kind always making some sort of claim as if your women are merely cattle?"

"My kind?" Johnny mutters.

"Look, just stay away from Bella!" Johnny demands.

"I'll do no such thing. Isa is a woman of her own free will and mind. If she wishes me to be around then I will. If not then I will leave her be. It is not your choice, but hers."  
Johnny grits his teeth and decks Thor across the face.  
"I WON'T TELL YOU AGAIN ASSHOLE! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR MY GIRL!"  
Thor slams Johnny through a table. Bella runs back into the room and her jaw drops.

"No!" She shouts at the both of them.

But both men were too busy swinging at the other. Johnny dusts himself off and smiles mischievously upon Thor. He lights up and Bella's heart races in fear.

"NOOO JOHNNY!" She literally shrieks out.

Thor looks to him then to Bella oddly.

"What is this?" Thor inquires.

"I swear to God Johnny! Don't you dare!" Bella furiously shouts.

Johnny ignores her and swings at Thor. Thor dodges and curiously looks upon the flames he was covered in. Johnny sends one of his blast Thor's way.

"TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" The manager yells.

"FINE!" Johnny grabs Thor by the collar of his shirt and literally tosses him outside.

"DAMMIT JOHNNY!"

"Back to work!" The manager snaps at Bella.

Bella ignores him and rushes outside. Thor was using a metal trash can to block Johnny's blazes.

"Is that all you got!" Thor shouted.

He threw the trash can over his head and smacked it across Johnny's face. Bella was amazed by how Thor held his own against Johnny as he was set ablaze. Not many could deal with the Human Torch. Thor dodged and hit at the most precise of moments. Bella softly giggled to herself seeing the look of surprise about her ex's face. She found herself enjoying the fact that Thor was able to put him in his place. Bella looked over though not wanting to take any more chances, just as Johnny was rushing towards Thor. Bella cut on the water hose to the bar. She aimed it right at Johnny.

"COOL OFF!" She snaps putting him out.

He cuts her a look of hell. That only made her laugh more.  
"Oh Johnny, you truly are ignorant." She says behind laughter.

He was soaked and beyond pissed.  
"Go home!" Bella ordered.

"Bella babe…"  
"Now! I'm done with these games!"

"You'd really choose that pervert over me?"  
"You want an honest answer?"

Johnny nods.

"Yeah Johnny. Yeah I would! Now get lost and lose my number."

Bella turns to Thor, but her boss struts on outside.

"You're done Bella. Don't bother coming back."  
"Excuse me."  
"I don't need the drama you bring to my bar! Your little boyfriends cost me money tonight!" He holds out his hand.

"I'm gonna need tonight's tips and that's not even going to cover half the damage."

"You're kidding me! I got rent coming up! I need this job!"

"Not my problem."  
Bella laughs in misery and takes out tonight's tips and hands them over.

"The rest will come out of your check."

Thor winces at this.

"Sir it was my fault."  
The man ignores him.

"I hated this job anyway…" Bella softly utters and hands over her apron and nametag as well.

"Keep the check…" Bella softly states, but before she walks away she cold cocks her boss.

Thor grins ear to ear. Her boss looks upon her in utter shock. Once Bella starts to walk away Thor makes his way over. He yanks the money back out of the manager's hands.

"If you're keeping her check, then she's keeping her hard earned tips!" He sneers at the man.

Bella tosses down her keys once she enters the apartment. Thor comes in behind and shuts the door and locks it up.

"Isa…" He starts to try and apologize again.

She turns to him in laughter.

"I've never known anyone that could put Johnny Storm in his place like that. That was awesome!"

He raises his brows on this. He wasn't expecting that.

"Ugh, he can be so full of himself!"

Bella makes her way over and takes a piece of wood from the fight out of Thor's hair. Her cell rings and Bella see's it's her father.

"Hey pops…"  
She takes a few steps back away from Thor.

"Bella hun I need you to listen to me ok…"

"Dad?! What's all that noise?"

"We're under attack. Now listen, I need you to…"  
"Under attack? WHAT?!"

Bella hears the whistling of bullets and explosion in the back ground. The phone goes dead.

"Dad?!'

Bella paces the kitchen.

"HEY CAN YOU HEAR ME?! DAD!"

Her heart drops and she hangs up and continues to try and call her father only it continues to go to voicemail. She looks to Thor in panic.

"Something's wrong…"


	3. Daddy's Girl

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read then leave your review. Thanks! SEX get it, so if offended by it then don't read. I don't mean that jerky, but I either get complaints of not enough graphic material or too much lol. So I'm trying to center it out. Can't please them all. Lol, but willing to try!**_

Bella grabs her keys and rushes out of the apartment. Thor follows behind making certain the door was locked. Bella runs outside and tries to hail a cab. All of them keep passing her by.

"DAMMIT!" Bella growls.

Thor's eyes widen as Bella gets in the middle of the street with oncoming traffic. The cab driver has no choice, but to stop.

"Isa!" Thor scolds in disbelief.

Bella says nothing she opens the door and Thor sighs as he gets in on the other side. He noticed how her hands shook as she continued to try and get ahold of her father. She eventually gave up and tried to call Pepper.

"Hello?"

"Pepper, have you heard from dad?"

"Not since this morning."

Bella flinched at this. There was a few moments of silence as Bella tried her hardest to think.  
"Bella?"  
"He just called me not to long ago. He mentioned something about being under attack. He was trying to tell me something."

"Meet me at the Tower."

"I'm already on my way."

"Let's not think the worst just yet. We both know how stubborn your father is."

"I know…" Bella says softly, but still the fear was there.

Bella hangs up at this. She couldn't stay still to save her life. She twitched the entire ride to the Stark Tower. Once the cab driver stopped, he looked back to Bella and Thor. Thor looked to the man oddly in return.

"Well ya gonna pay with yer good looks?"

"Oh shit…" Bella uttered forgetting about her money.

Thor took the money from his pocket and handed it over to Bella.

"How'd…"  
He just shrugs.

"You earned this so called money. Not him." Thor declares.

She takes in a breath of relief and pecks Thor on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispers.

He nods as Bella hands over the money for the fare. From there she hastily exits the cab and darts towards the tower. Pepper had just arrived in the limo. Thor hadn't a clue what to make of this. It was very odd looking place for one thing. It was a very tall building that read STARK in big bright blue letters.

"What is STARK?" He questioned as they headed inside the building.

"My name."  
"I thought it was Isabella." He states confused.

"Isabella Marie Stark and my father is Tony Stark. He runs this place."

Thor didn't understand what was going on. How does one live under the conditions she did, yet the family owns something like this? He wasn't accustomed to the ways of this realm. Even at that he felt something wasn't right. He said nothing though as he followed Bella inside. Another blonde haired woman entered the building, looking just as flustered as Bella. She looked to Thor oddly.

"And he is…?"  
"Long story…" Bella utters with exasperation.  
"Can he be trusted?"

Bella looks to Thor in thought.

"Yeah he's cool."  
"Bella…" Pepper inquires making certain.  
"I'd trust him with my life." She says with a warm smile his way.

This odd sensation came over Thor. He hadn't expected her to say something like that and he didn't expect the odd feeling that came over his body. He felt weakened. Why? He swallowed back feeling more confused than ever. Still he kept quiet and followed the two women to an elevator.

"Then I'll trust your judgment." Pepper offers her hand.  
"Pepper Potts."

"Donald Blake."

Bella wanted to tell Pepper the truth about Thor, but now wasn't the time.  
"He prefers to go by Don."

The elevator comes to a stop and the three of them step out. They follow Pepper to Tony's personal office. Once they're inside Pepper locks everything up and shuts the blinds. Thor didn't understand why they were acting so secretive and jumpy.

"Tell me everything that was said and what you heard." Pepper whispers.

Bella tells her about the entire conversation and what she heard before the phone went dead. Pepper nods. The both of them try yet again to get ahold of Tony. Pepper sighs and looks to Bella.

"There's nothing we can truly do at the moment. It's just waiting game from here. I say we give it sometime and see if we happen to hear from him or any word."  
Bella nods, but paces the room.

"Bella…" Pepper says in a certain soft tone.

"You should know if something has or ever happens… All this is yours…"

Bella stumbled back.

"What?!"

Pepper smiles.

"I have a share in the industries and partnership. But the house, the cars, everything all yours. That also means you'd be expected to follow in your father's footsteps as CEO."  
Bella shakes her head.

"I don't know the first thing about running the industry!"  
"Then we had better hope he's alive and well."

"And if not?"  
"Then you must decide just how important it is to keep your father's legacy alive."  
Pepper makes her way to a vault behind a picture on the wall. She takes out a few items and hands them over to Bella.

"Just in case."

"He's not dead…" Bella says sternly.

"This is my father we're talking about. He's alive he has to be!"

Pepper nods.

"Then in the meantime, we keep things running. We do whatever it takes until he gets back."

Bella nods in agreement.

"Go home for now. Get some sleep. I'll call as soon as I hear anything."  
"Likewise."  
They hug the daylights out of one another and Thor escorts her back out of the Stark Tower. They head back to the apartments. Once their inside Bella paces her living room. She then leans against the wall with one hand and looks out the window. Thor quietly comes up behind her. He runs a soothing hand along the slope of her back.

"He has to be alright. He just has to be." She sucks back a breath and pinches her eyes shut.

She sort of laughs and shakes her head.

"Why would he entrust this to me?! Why not Pepper?! I don't get it what was he thinking?! I can't run Stark Industries. I'd fuck everything up like I always do. I'd only put the Stark name to shame. Hell they'd take one look at me and laugh in my face! When he gets back I'm setting him straight. It should all go to Pepper not me! I don't want this. I never did."

Thor couldn't believe the irony. She sounded just like him, when it came to Odin and his wishes. It was no secret that Thor was next in line for the throne. He didn't want it. However, he hadn't a choice it was in his blood, it was expected of him to take his father's place one day.

"I believe you and I maybe far more alike than I ever imagined."

Bella turns to Thor with a puzzled expression. He takes her hand and sits her down on the futon. He explains his situation about the throne and his father's expectations for him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So one day you will rule Asgard?"

Thor wrinkles his nose a bit.

"Yes Isa. It is not what I wish. It is what's expected. I must follow this path and only hope to do my father justice one day. I just know I will never be as great as he. No one ever will be."

"Ugh your father and mine should become drinking buddies."  
Thor has a good laugh at this.  
"Perhaps you are right."

He leans back against the futon in thought. Bella takes off her jacket and slips out of her shoes. He talked some more about Asgard. He'd hoped to keep her mind off worrying about her father. He knew that would be no easy task. Thor told her about his brother Loki. About his mischievous ways and how it was him that he had failed. He also told her of his mother Frigga. His friends Sif, Frandal, Hogun, and Volstagg. He tells her that Frandal, Hogun and Volstagg are members of the _Warriors Three. _That they fight in the name of Asgard and all Asgardians. Bella listened with full interest and sheer amazement. She loved how he talked about his home and it's people with such pride and conviction.

After he tells his story Bella tells hers about her parents murder. The crazy story of how Tony was her real father. Thor was in literal shock. He also wasn't sure how to feel about it all. Bella was a product of an affair and lie. What upset Thor most about it was the shame in Bella's face as she told her story. She looked embarrassed even through her love for her parents. There was no denying that she loved Tony, Renee, and Charlie wholeheartedly. Still the pain was written all over. Then for her boyfriend to cheat on her… Thor shook his head in thought. It seemed much conflict and darkness surrounded her life. It's been a constant struggle for her since a child. She tells him everything about her and Johnny's relationship. About Johnny's accident and how he got his powers. Anger however rose within Bella as she talked about Johnny. Truth of the matter was Johnny crossed a line. He could have killed Thor, by his irresponsibility and anger. He just doesn't think often enough. That was just Johnny. She'd have never forgiven him if he had truly hurt Thor or killed him.

Bella's eyes grew heavy and she yawned often towards the end of her story. Thor put his arm around her and before long the both of them had fallen asleep. Thor was first to wake the next day. They'd slept until noon. Bella was snuggled up against his chest and her legs were curled up next to his lap. He raised his brows on this. He took his fingers and moved stands of hair away from her face. His other hand was resting on her thigh. He stayed still and watched as she slept. He found himself liking this. He wasn't sure why, but it felt nice and comfortable. That is comfortable until she rolled over and ended up with her head in his lap.

Even as a god his focus went to her breasts. Her shirt was very snug and each breath she took had Thor in suffering. He scolded himself for growing aroused. The thoughts he was having wasn't helping him by no means. Thor found himself curious as to what she looked like unclothed. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his face. Thor shut his eyes and did his best to push away such thoughts. He'd not disrespect his Isa in such a way. Then that was it… he frowned in realization. His Isa? He questioned himself in disbelief on his own thoughts. He sounded like that idiot ex of hers. He couldn't believe it! Bella opened her eyes and she stretched out her arms and legs. She had her eyes squinted as she looked upon him.

"Thor?"

He nodded. She blushed a bit taking in the situation. Bella rose up on the futon. She cleared her throat and looked around.

"Um sorry…" She said looking rather embarrassed.

He smiled.

"Don't be. Truth of the matter is we both lost track of time."

She softly laughed. Bella looked to the time to realize they'd been sleeping for over 12 hours.

She took off and showered then brushed her teeth. She'd a towel wrapped around her as she tried to think about what to wear. She hadn't a clue what she might be facing today and knew she might need to dress more professionally just in case. More like a Stark… She sighed in thought. Bella grabbed one of her black skirts, baby blue dress shirts, black blazer, and black high heels. Bella put on the diamond earrings Tony had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday. She pinned her hair up halfway and let the rest flow naturally. Bella even put on a touch of make up something she didn't normally do, but she had to play the part just in case. If something went down. She wasn't about to be caught off-guard in her usual pair of ripped blue jeans and t-shirts.

Bella stepped out and Thor literally stumbled over the coffee table. He was too busy staring. Bella softly laughed.

"Drinking already?" Bella teased.

He smirked.

"No, but it's never too early."

"Getting quicker I see."  
He chuckles, but clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck.

"Quite stunning, Isa."

"Thank you. I'm not sure when I'll be back. There's no telling what all I'll be dealing with. If you get hungry help yourself. You still have your key?"

He nods.

"Cool… Eventually I need to get you a cell phone. I'll see about that on the way home."

"I hope it all works out for you Isa."

She smiles.

"Me too Thor, I'll see you later tonight."

* * *

Bella stepped out of the cab and just as she assumed she got slammed with the media. She pushed her shades up. Bright lights and flashes came from everywhere. Microphones were shoved in her face as reporters shouted out one question after another. Bella noticed Happy escorted Pepper out of the limo. Agent Coulson and Agent Rumlow rushed through the crowd and began to escort Bella safely inside.

Pepper and Bella eyed one another once they got in the building. Pepper takes in a breath.

"Are you ready?"

"Nope."

Pepper smiles.

"That's what your father always says."

Bella laughs. The agents lead her to the area for the press conference about her father.

"By the way I called Rhode. He also hasn't heard anything he's currently in Afghanistan."

Bella nods.

"Just breathe you're going to do fine. Answer as honestly as you can and keep it simple."

Pepper takes off Bella's shades.

"You can do this."

Bella takes in a nervous breath. Agent Coulson escorts her to the room. She stood before the crowd. She found herself wishing Thor was here for some reason now. She wasn't even sure why. Something about his presence made her feel more comfortable. And of course that made her feel silly.

"I believe I need no introduction. Considering the circumstances let's just get to the point. As you all know it seems my father is missing."

The room grows loud in a gossiping frenzy.

"Missing or dead Ms. Stark?"

Bella looks down to the woman, she half smiles recognizing her all too well. She was one of the reporters that had slept with her father before Pepper came into the picture.

"And even if he were alive, I doubt he has the staying power." The bitch declares.

Bella shrugs and fires back.

"I see someone's still bitter and I highly doubt that considering my dad had to kick you out the next morning."

Agent Coulson is trying his hardest not to laugh. Pepper covered her mouth in shock, but with a grin. The blonde reporter's jaw dropped. Bella gives her a menacing wink.

"Anyway as I was saying. My father is missing, not dead. He will return I can assure you all this much."

"And how can you assure this?" Another reporter fires.

"It's called a leap of faith and I know my father. Where ever he is he's fighting one hell of a battle to get back to us. That's the Starks way of doing things."

"Are you aware that Stark Industries sold weapons that were used against innocents and American soldiers?" Bella resisted the urge to look upon Pepper.

"No, I was not aware. That is an issue that will be discussed and dealt with.

"Just how so?"  
"Like I stated it's to be discussed. Can't very well answer a question with another question."  
"How do you feel about your father selling these weapons to our enemies?"

"Let's make one thing clear. I stand behind my father 100 percent. Whatever misfortunes became of his decisions, I am certain he truly regrets and is more than willing to fix these issues once he returns."  
"And if he doesn't return?"

"He will."  
"Ms. Stark we need to know what will become of Stark industries if Mr. Stark does not return!"

Bella nods and looks towards Pepper. Pepper nods giving her the go ahead.

"Then I will act in his place as CEO." Bella says confidently.

The crowd damn near boos Bella out of the room and reporters begin to literally shout out questions simultaneously. Agent Coulson quickly buses her out of the room.  
"There will be no further questions." He announces.

Bella's led into another room. It had a long table and several chairs. Her stomach churned in thought.

"Meeting?"

Pepper nods.

"You did brilliantly by the way."  
"Didn't feel that way, I thought I was going to lose my shit big time."

Agent Coulson chuckles as he overheard this.

Pepper warmly smiles and takes Bella's hand.

"Trust me. Tony would whole heartedly approve of how you handled things. But now it's time to convince the big dogs that your bite is bigger than your bark."

"Sounds awesome, can't wait."  
Pepper shows her the chair her father usually sits in.

"All yours…"  
Bella awkwardly sits down and waits for the other members to show.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Coffee? I'm already wired. Shit…"

Bella makes her way to bar. Both agents and Pepper watch as Bella opens up one of Tony's fifty year old scotches. She sniffs it and wrinkles her nose. She then shrugs her shoulders. Bella pour some into a glass. She then takes a Dr. Pepper from the mini fridge and pours some in it. Pepper's jaw drops.

"THAT'S TONY'S FIFTY YEAR OLD SCOTCH AND YOU JUST POURED DR PEPPER IN IT!"

Even the agents looked to Bella with rather ill expressions. Bella takes sip.

"Huh…. You'd think it'd taste better."

She makes her way back to the table and sits back down with her drink. She continues to sip from it off and on.

"You're so dead when he returns you know."

Bella smiles.

"That's the point."

Something about how she said that made Pepper laugh. Agent Coulson looked as though he were about to literally cry. He looked upon Bella in utter disbelief.

After about an hour or so all the board members become present. Mr. Stane smiles and nods towards her as he steps inside. He takes the seat directly across from her.

"And how are we today Ms. Stark?"  
"Honestly?"

He nods.

"Been better."

The other board members nod. Mr. Stane the CFO of the company leans back in his chair.

"As you said earlier in the conference, let's get to the point shall we?"

"More than happy to."  
"Good so far we seem to agree."

Bella smiles.

"Let's see if it continues."

"What do you intend to do in the event of your father's death?"

Bella crosses her legs and sits up straight in her chair.

"Have I not made clear that my father will be returning."  
"Ms. Stark this world is not filled with daydreams, rainbows, and unicorns."

Bella fake gasps and comes to her feet.

"Oh my god it's not?!"

He raises his brows on this.

"Well I'll be damned. I've been fooled!"

Bella paces the area by her chair and puts her hands upon her waist.

"But you are wrong about at least two of those things."

"Am I now?" He challenges.

"Yes very much so, now I've never seen a unicorn. But this world is caked in daydreams and rainbows. About the daydreams… Just how do you think this industry was created? Just randomly? No it was based on a dream. We are all in this room because of a daydreamer that wanted their dream to become a reality." Pepper couldn't help but to smile in approval.

"That dream is what makes those fat checks of yours. What puts food on your table and what is able to get you that newest little smart phone you've had a hankering for?"

He nods.

"Very good speech you have going there."

"Why thank you, I came up with it all by myself."  
"Ms. Stark, please answer the question now."

Bella takes her seat again. She looks to each board member and clears her throat.

"In the very faint chance that my father is now deceased, I will be acting in his place as I've already stated during the conference. If you were listening Mr. Stane you'd have realized I already answered this very question. In fact were any of you actually listening? Or must we go over the same questions again."  
"You had better get used to repeating yourself in this field Ms. Stark."

Bella nods.

"And why is that? Are you all hard of hearing or have what is known as selective hearing or does this have more to do with the fact that you want to catch me in something. Such as another answer. Perhaps I'm one of those that changes their minds constantly or is ignorant as to what she's doing. I wasn't born yesterday Mr. Stane. I might be young. I might not have the influence or the exact wits that my father has."  
"You mean had." Mr. Stane corrects.

Bella eyes him sternly and slams her hand on the table.

"NO sir I meant exactly what I said. HAS! Now I do not appreciate this little game you're trying to play with me. I see right past it and you're not going to bully me into a corner have me tuck my tail in and send me running for the hills in mere hopes that I will step down and let you all take it from here. Thanks but no thanks. I think I will take the harder road. I will continue this until my father returns. I will not stand down no matter what you throw my way. I know what you all see and that's fine. But I'm here to prove you wrong. And you think my father was stubborn. You haven't a clue…"

"And what exactly makes you think you're qualified to run Stark industries?"  
She taps her index finger upon her temple.

"It's all in here."  
"You're swaying from the question again!"

"Actually, no. No I didn't. It really is all in here. I got what it takes and within time you will all see that. I'm not going to sit here and plead for you all to believe in me. That's stupid. I can sit here and tell you all day that I can run this industry. But no… that's not what it takes. You all need proof and unfortunately that takes time. I can't prove myself right here in this very room. I need to be out there doing what my father has done all these years."  
"And what is that exactly? Do entertain us with an answer."

"Challenging and going out his way to prove himself."  
Mr. Stane has a good laugh at this. Bella eyes him sternly.

"Proving himself huh?"

"Mr. Stane, are you with or against my father?"

"Your father isn't the one standing before me at the moment now is he? Each of our careers now depends on you! A nineteen year old girl that dropped out of college and has no experience whatsoever in running a company! Much less her own life!"

Bella nods and comes to her feet again.

"We all have to start somewhere don't we Mr. Stane? I highly doubt you came out of your mother's womb with a silver spoon and CFO stamped to your ass."

"Bella…" Pepper whispers in warning.

Bella ignores her. She looks to each person in the room. Bella randomly points to one of the men.

"You sir, what was your very first job?"

The man twirls his pen about in thought.

"I did a newspaper route."

"And what was your job after that?"  
"I worked at a fast food joint." He practically whispers.  
"Pardon can you say that a little louder. I'm not sure everyone heard you."  
"I worked for Burger King."

Bella smiles.

"Thank you."  
"I'm a waitress, at a bar. Or well was… I got fired." She fake gasps again and walks a complete circle around the table.

"After I got fired I decked my boss in the face for taking my tips and threatening to take my check. For the past couple months, I've been living in a one bedroom rundown apartment. With outrageous rent and the damn janitor just so happens to never be available when something is rundown. But here's the kicker… It's of my own free will. Sure my father and I got in a bit of a fight, hell I don't' know of a single parent or kid that doesn't fight. Do you know why I chose to move out? Why I didn't accept his offer to pay for my college and other expenses if I'd just go? I wanted more of a challenge! Sure I could breeze right through college pick some career I'd be stuck at for years and years until I retire. Some job that doesn't challenge me the way I want. Well it wasn't planned, but it seems I finally got my challenge! Something tells me that running Stark Industries is never monotonous and always a challenge. You ask me what makes me qualified? I'm qualified because I'm just like that man right there. The burger flipper. I'm qualified because like that of my grandfather and my father I am a daydreamer. And a daydream Mr. Stane is what makes the world go round and far more interesting and full of adventure."

Mr. Stane nods.

"And what are your decisions on a raise?"

"Raise?" Bella inquires.

"Yes we'd brought to your father's attention before his disappearance about a raise for the board members."  
Bella tilts her head a bit and places her hands against the back of her chair.

"Is that so?"

Mr. Stane nods again.

"Well my father isn't here at the moment. Therefore, it is now my decision rather than his. Do tell me just where is this money expected to come from? If I went about this "raise" you so cleverly speak of."

Pepper covered the grin that formed on her face. Thattaya girl. She thought to herself as he continued to watch Bella work just like her father!

"As you know we board members tend to pull more hours and do more for this industry. We are a necessity."  
"When was your last raise?"

"Six months ago."

Bella nods confidently.

"And I take it from the way you're dancing around the subject that the money is to come from the employees beneath your statuses."  
None of them answer, but Bella could see it in their faces.

"There will be no raises. No pay cuts. Everything in that aspect is to stay as is."  
"Do tell us Ms. Stark, what are your goals for the company's future, if you so happen to be running the business?"

"That's a meeting for another time… For now we are done. Everyone go home, be with your loved ones or whatever it is you do on your spare time. We start back bright and early Monday morning."

* * *

Thor was kicked back on the patio. He was thinking of his friends and family back in Asgard. He had his feet kicked about the iron fence of the patio that overlooked the city. His mind was wandering. He was anxious for Bella to be home. He wondered how everything was going and if she was handling it all ok. He almost asked to tag along, but didn't want to be a burden or get in her way.

Thor also mourned for his brother, though they didn't always get along and his brother was a dreadful pain in the ass often enough. They'd grown up together. They had many adventures. There as a time they were inseparable and did damn near everything together, they always had each other's backs. But as time progressed Loki became more jealous of his brother. He grew to hate Odin. Thor shut his eyes as the memories played out. And now his brother was gone and it was because of him! He'd never forgive himself. Flashes of that day played out. The Frost Giants had attacked Asgard. Thor fought alongside of the Warriors three, Sif and his brother. Even through his brother's conflicted state he fought against the giants. A few Asgardians died along with his brother that day. In fact he was sure they were still repairing Asgard as he was here on earth.

All these things were running through his mind when he heard a sound coming from the apartment. The blinds to the sliding door were pulled to so Thor couldn't see inside. But he could hear the men in the apartment. He knew they must've somehow quietly broken in and assumed no one was there. Thor pressed his ear up against the glass of the door. He was careful not to make a sound as he listened in.

_So now what boss?_

_We just sit and wait until the little bitch gets home. _

_Are we going to kill the Stark girl?  
_The guy laughs.

_Kill a fine piece of ass like that? Nah brother that's a sin… we're gonna take the little bitch. Torture the living hell out of her and hold the cunt for ransom. With daddio missing can you imagine how much bank they're willing to give for his little bitch?_

Thor gritted his teeth and anger consumed him whole.

_So we wait? _

_Yeah we just wait, in the meantime we can scope out the place and see if she's got anything worth a damn. _

_Fuck she's hot look at this picture bro!_

_I know right… _

Thor quietly slides the door open. He lowers his brows upon the men, they don't even see him enter the apartment. Thor picks up Bella's coffee table and sends it flying at the three men in the living room. They all three fall to the ground. Thor turns towards Bella's bedroom to see one of the sick bastards jerking off on her clothes attempting to mark them. The other was going through her drawers and loading stuff into a bag. Thor dashes into the bedroom and slams the sick perv's head into the wall. He then yanks the bag away from the other man's hold and beats him with it.

"DID I NOT TEACH ENOUGH OF A LESSON THE LAST TIME?!" Thor roars.

The guy pulls out a switchblade. The other four are now approaching Thor as well. The one guy who's head he bashed into the wall had blood pouring from his scalp.

"You truly think that puny knife scares me?! HA! I've been trained to fight much worse than fools such as yourselves."

They start laughing as they surround him.

"Really?" The main guy says as he too takes out a knife.

Thor vainly smiles.

"Would you like to see?"

The main one comes at him and Thor quickly grabs him and flings him at one of the other men. Thor dodges the attempt as the other goes to stab him. Thor purposely falls back on the guy knocking the knife out of his hand. Thor kicks it underneath the bed. He then grabs two of them by the roots of their hair and knocks their heads together. The main guy hops back up and flies right for Thor. He manages to get him down on the ground. Thor fights to keep the knife from piercing into his neck as the others kick the shit out of him. Thor growls out and uses all the strength he has to shove the guy off him. The guy hits his back on Bella's nightstand. Thor hurriedly grabs Bella's lamp and bashes it over the man's head he takes his knife and tosses it into the bathroom. Thor gets a certain grin about his face as he see's Bella's bat in the corner of the room. He raises his hands as if to surrender. Only he continues to back up and he manages to grab the bat. Their eyes widen.

"Shit dude. It's not worth this crap this guy's crazy."

Thor takes the bat to one of their stomachs. The other three run out of the apartment. Thor shoves the other out along with them. Only when the main guy goes to leave. Thor shuts the door and locks it. He eyes the man. He points the bat directly upon him.

"Allow me to show you what I will do if you come around her again!" Thor grabs the man viciously. He picks him up and drags him to the patio. Thor then picks the man up. He dangles his body over the patio by one foot.

"You better hope I have a decent grip."

Thor pretends to almost slip.

"SHIT DUDE LOOK I'M SORRY JUST DON'T KILL ME BRO! I'LL STAY AWAY FROM HER I PROMISE!"

"That's not GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME! WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?! What's not to say your friends wont' come back or that you won't or others?!"  
"PLEASE SIR I MEAN IT! WE'LL STAY AWAY FROM HER I SWEAR ON MY OWN MOTHER'S GRAVE! JUST DON'T KILL ME OH GOD!"  
Thor tosses him back over. He pins him into the corner of the patio. He wraps his hand around the man's throat.

"Every time you think about hurting that woman I want you to picture this face right here! I want you to remember what hell I can unleash upon you. But furthermore I want you to remember you will surely die if you even so much LOOK HER WAY AGAIN! DO WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING?!"

He nods with tears in his eyes.

"I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YES! YES!"  
Thor snarls back. He drags the man back towards the door and literally kicks his ass out of the apartment.

Thor cleans up the mess around the apartment best he can. Once he's done he paces around. He doesn't sit even for a moment. He watches the time with great concern. Three am eventually hits and he begins to fear the worse.

* * *

Bella tiredly rubs her eyes. She looks to the time and jumps out of her father's chair.

"Shit…"

Pepper tiredly looks up. They'd been going through Tony's files and whatever else they could find all night, day, and now it was morning.

"I better get home."  
Pepper's jaw drops as she see's what time it is.

"Um yeah, we got plenty of time to go over this Monday."  
Bella nods.

"Go get some sleep. Tomorrow's Sunday I suggest we both use it to get some much needed rest and clear our heads."

Bella grabs her blazer.

"Pepper?"  
"Yes?"

"Thank you…"

Pepper merely smiles.

"Go home hun. Get some rest."  
Bella nods yet again and heads out. When Bella's out of sight, Pepper finally breaks down. Not just for Tony, but the amount of bullshit on his daughter's shoulders now.

* * *

Bella enters the apartment and tiredly tosses down her keys. Thor becomes stationary as they lock eyes for a moment.

"Thor?" She questions with concern as she looks around the apartment.

"What ha.." She starts to ask.

Only to realize Thor's lips were planted onto hers. He picked her up and placed her on the counter of the kitchen. His hands stayed put along her waist as he continued to kiss her. Bella's breath was literally taken away. She arched back as Thor let his intentions be known. He rubbed his hard cock against her. There was no controlling it even if he wanted to. Thor felt the heat coming off her as he did this. Her scent floored him. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Thor threw off his shirt and undid his pants, stepping out of them.

Bella slightly lifted her rear of the bed as he took off her skirt and black bikini panties. Thor found himself to be in agony as he looked upon her. This had him aching beyond belief, he desperately needed release. Curiously he ran a hand along her pussy. Bella moaned out at just his touch alone. He simply nodded and unbuttoned her blouse. Her blouse and bra soon landed on the floor. Thor shut his eyes for a moment at the sensitivity. Once he opened them he looked upon her.

"I need you Isa." He uttered as if in a pleading matter.

"I'm all yours…" She replies breathlessly.

"Good…" He declares with significant meaning.

Thor takes off the black briefs he was in. Bella's eyes nearly bulged. There was no denying that he was a god now, she thought to herself. He most certainly was built like one and all over. Bella couldn't help, but to reach out and touch it. Thor gritted his teeth and pulsated greatly in her hand. He was nearly hot to the touch. Bella gasped out as she felt the vibration in her hand. It stirred her even more awake below as she rubbed her thighs together. She dropped her hand. Thor wasted no more time. He knew what he wanted and was taking it. He watched himself enter her slit. That turned him on even more. He grew harder as he placed himself all the way in. She was so wet and tight he had to keep from coming the moment he entered. Thor found himself more and more curious about her body though. He stared in marvel as he pumped himself within her. His hands ran along her perfectly shaped breasted. Then again he couldn't help but to find everything about her flawless. Thor moved his hands back to her pussy. He wanted to learn everything he could. He spread her lips and watched how his dick moved about her. Observing this was very arousing. She looked nothing like the girl he'd see on TV. Bella's little mound was clean shaven and very sexy. At this he found himself already coming.

"I don't want to stop Isa." He warned letting her know he planned to keep going.

He brought himself down and kissed her as he continued to stroke himself in her hot welcoming sex. He never wanted to leave. Thor felt as if he could continue this for week's even months on end. She felt so good it was surreal to him. Bella practically screamed out a moan as he began sucking on her breasts. He thrusts about her more forcefully as he rolled his tongue along her nipples. He took his entire tongue and bathed her breasts with it.

"God Thor baby keep going. You feel so good." She cooed out.

That smirk came about his face. He even cocked a brow at this, but said nothing he gave the lady what she wanted, his all. If anything this only spurred him on more. Thor continued to lap along her breasts, he couldn't get over how wet that seemed to make her. The more he continued this, the more he felt the hot liquid warmth surrounding his hard cock. He groaned in pleasure as she licked along his biceps, chest, and neck. Before long he came again, he swore he even came harder than the first time. The both of them were covered in sweat. Thor hovered over her a bit longer. He kissed her lips again as he pulled out. This massive string of come hung from him as he did. Bella grinned and handed him a tissue from the nightstand. He softly chuckled and wiped himself clean.

Thor then lay down. He reached over though and pulled her into his chest. He draped her comforter over them, before long Bella passed out in his arms.


	4. What's My Name!

_**Chapter 4**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read then review.**_

The sounds of bullets flying and explosions filled Bella's dreams as she tossed and turned. Thor tiredly stretched out as he felt Bella moving about. He watched with curiosity and concern, before long Bella shot up in sweats. He narrowed his eyes in wonder as she rushed off to the bathroom. He heard her cut on the sink. Thor made his way out of the bed and leaned against the doorway of the bathroom. Bella was washing her face and leaned over the sink.

"Are you alright?"  
She dries her face off and turns towards him. She nods, but the look on her face said differently.

Thor makes his way inside. His hands run along her arms. Bella looks to the floor.

"I just keep seeing it you know?"  
"And what is that?"  
"My father… His death. It just keeps replaying over and over. All these various ways… I keep picturing the worst. Why is that? Doesn't that make me a bit of a hypocrite? I mean here I am telling everyone my father is still alive and that he will return. Yet here I am…" She staggers back.

"I don't know if I can do this. I…"

Thor shakes his head and wraps his arms around her.

"There is not a doubt in my mind that you can. Isa, you are very strong for your kind. I must admit I was a fool for believing in my ways. There is nothing weak or pathetic about you. You have proved me wrong time and time again since my arrival. You are more courageous than most Asgardians I know."

"You're just saying that because you hope to have sex again." She teases.

Thor pulls back and looks upon her. He grins and quietly laughs.

"I do not deny that, but no I say these words because they are true."

Bella leans into his chest.

"You must rest."  
He scoops her up and heads back to the bed. After he places her down he lays beside her.

"Thor…?"

"Yes?"

"So like what are we exactly now?"

He looks upon her with confusion.

"What do you mean Isa?"

She takes in a nervous breath.

"You and I, Thor…"

He felt rather offended by her question. Thor rises back up on the bed.

"Why do you ask such a question?"

"I just wasn't sure if this was just something we did…"  
Thor rears back at her words.

"And what exactly does that mean Isa?"

"Is it just sex?!"

Thor shakes his head on this.

"Is that truly what you think of me?!"

"No, it's just it all happened so fast …"  
"And why do you think that is?"

"I just know how some men work and I wanted to make clear of what all this was."

"You dare compare me to the rest of them! You believe I'd bed with you and just be done with you?"

Bella flinches realizing she truly hit a nerve.

"Thor… I…"  
He sighs and gets out of bed. He starts getting dressed.

"I'm sorry Thor I…"  
"Don't there's no need. I am a man now right? So of course I'm like all the others on this realm!"

Her heart sinks as he exits the room. Bella winces as the door slams. She hurriedly gets dressed and rushes out the door. Bella makes her way out of the apartment. She runs her fingers through her hair and looks around for Thor.

"Dammit…" She groans out.

She sighs and looks to the ground.

"What have I done now?" She whispers.

"I'm sorry, Thor…"

"There's no need." He utters softly.

She slowly turns. He was leaning against the building with his arms folded about his chest. She covered her mouth and uncontrollable tears came down. Thor shakes his head and winces.

"Please don't. I do not wish to see you cry nor for me to ever be the reason."

Bella rushes over and wraps her arms around his neck. She zealously kisses him. Thor wipes her tears with his thumbs. Once she breaks away from his lips, he caresses her cheek.

"Isa, I merely followed my instincts as you so advised. I know what it is I feel. Therefore, I didn't allow time to factor my decision. I've not felt this way for any other, no matter the realm. I've learned that life can be short even for a god. So I seized the moment and I do not regret my choice. I can only hope that you feel the same. I must take into consideration that things are done differently here. And you have been wronged before. It was never my intention to make you think this was less then what it is. You said you were mine. I only wish to be yours in return."

Bella gets this mischievous look about her face.

"I don't know Thor. I might need some time to think about that one."

He sees the smirk on her face. He half laughs.

"Perhaps the lady needs some convincing?"

Thor backs her up against the building. She gasps back in surprise as he starts kissing along her shoulders and neck. Bella wraps her arms and legs around him. He takes her back inside. He places her on the kitchen counter and yanks off her gray pajama pants. Thor quickly frees himself and slides right on in with a powerful thrust.  
"Fuck…" Bella moaned out.

Thor momentarily stops and shakes his head upon her. She covers her mouth and looks to him with widened eyes.

"Isa…" He playfully scolds.

"Truly, that mouth of yours. I believe it needs punishing." He kisses her lips and starts to drive himself within her again.

"You do realize I'm only going to curse more now?"

He grins at this, but lingers.

"I could always keep your mouth busy with other things as well."

Her jaw drops a bit. He chuckles, but Bella felt him swell up even more after his little comment. Thor gritted his teeth in thought of this. The idea had him riled up. He looked back down to her pussy so many ideas came to play in his mind of things to try. He licked his lips in thought and moaned out in release.

"Woman I do believe you have put a spell on me. If I didn't know any better, I'd claim that you were a witch."

"Who says I'm not?"

He grins.

"Oh it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest."

Bella runs her hands along his chest in admiration. Thor takes one of her hands and kisses it.

"Do you still doubt me Isa?"

She shakes her head. He nods.

"Good… don't ever doubt me again. This…" He places his hand on the area of her heart.

"This is real."

There was no denying even his own fears; he wasn't certain just how long he'd remain on earth. He wanted desperately to go back to Asgard , to be with his family and friends once more. Thor truly hoped his father would allow him back one day. Nevertheless, the idea of leaving her behind had him ill. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Whatever the future may bring, I will always find you. This you have my word on." Bella nodded she too was taking into consideration what could happen. She ran her fingers through his blond locks.

"Always know this."

* * *

"Hello?"  
Bella tiredly answers. She felt Thor running a warm hand along her back. They'd spent the entire day naked in bed.

"Hey girl."  
"James!"

"Yeah it's me. How you holding up over there?"

"Barely…"  
He softly laughs.

"Didn't look that way to me."  
"Huh?"

"I've been keeping up with the news off and on."  
Bella swallows back.

"Oh?"

"That's right you little firecracker. He'd be proud you know."

The tone in his voice however had Bella concerned.

"What'd you find James?"

He sighs.  
"Now, don't go and give up on me just yet. I haven't given up the search or hope. I just thought you should know I've come across the area it all took place. It didn't look so good. If your father survived then he's got one hell of an angel by his side."

"James…" Bella said feeling her heart sink to the pit of her stomach.

"How bad…?"

"Bella there were no survivors, your father's body however nowhere to be found. That's actually a good sign. That means there's still hope. So like I said… Keep up the fight over there and I'll keep up the one here. We're not giving up, you got that?"

"Yeah … I got that…"  
"Good deal. I'm gonna let you go now ok. Take care of yourself ."

"You too."  
Bella hangs up and just sits there for a moment.

"That was a good friend of ours. He's been looking for my father. There haven't been any signs so far other than him coming across the area of the attack."  
Thor nods. Bella makes her way out of the bed and heads on to the shower. Thor stretches out on the bed. He knew she'd be out there again tomorrow, possibly returning at wee hours of the morning again. He felt this need to protect her at all cost. With everything that dwelled upon her shoulders now and the fact that those men came looking for her. It had him concerned for her wellbeing. He just wished he could figure out a way without getting in her way.

Bella stepped out once she was done.

"Thor mind explaining what happened to all my towels and the dish soap?"

He cleared his throat.

"I noticed it, just hadn't had the chance to ask. I mean how do you go through that many towels and an entire bottle of dishwashing liquid?"  
Thor says nothing just makes a pouty face. She laughs.

"OK then, how about telling me what happened to my coffee table and about the hole in my wall."

Thor takes in a hesitant breath. He tells her the truth, but he hated every second of it. He left out the degrading sexual things they said and did though. He hadn't the heart to even verbally repeat the acts.

"So that explains the bruises…" She softly says running her fingers along his ribcage.

"I'm so sorry…"  
Thor cuts her a puzzled look.

"Why do you apologize on their behalf? None of this is your doing Isa."

"They were after me Thor not you. You got hurt because of my mistakes."

He has a good laugh at this.

"This?" He motions towards his ribs.

"This is nothing! I'm son of Odin, God of Thunder!"  
"How very modest of you!"  
"I'm quite modest and very humble!"

"Oh I could tell that the first time I met you."

"Did you now?"  
"Absolutely…"

He pulls her into his lap.

"We both know the truth Isa. I dropped into your life unexpected. It is I that is the cause to all of this."

Bella nods.

"And to think if our fathers hadn't punished us we'd have never met."

He grins.

"You are right. Perhaps we owe them in a strange way."

They both laugh.

Bella comes to her feet again and gets dressed. Thor hits the shower. Bella starts them some supper. Her cellphone goes off again.

"Shit…" She utters seeing it was Clint.

She'd forgotten all about him asking her to dinner this weekend. She quickly answers.

"Clint…"  
"Hey Bella."

"About dinner."  
"That's not why I called. I already know you've got your hands full."

"Um yeah…"

"How's that going?"

"Eh…"  
He sighs.

"I can only imagine. I just wanted to let you know I'm here if you need me."  
"Thank you Clint.:

"By the way where are you living now? I stopped by the house and no one was there."

"Another long story, I'm living at the Aspen apartments."

"What?!"

She laughs.

"I told you it was a long story."  
"What in the world took place during my absence?"

"Yeah we definitely need to catch up. Are you free for lunch tomorrow?"

"What with the new CEO?" He teases.

"Ugh that feels to weird. Don' ever say that again."  
"Hmm… it feels weird just saying it to be honest. And sure I could do lunch, but I'm buying."  
"In that case I'm getting dessert."

Clint laughs.  
"You can get whatever you want."  
"Awesome, I'm going to hold you to it!"

"It's good to see you haven't changed Bella."

"Have to keep some sort of sanity."  
"OH I couldn't agree more. Just proves you're a Stark indeed."  
"I'll meet you at the usual."  
"Cool, don't be late."

"Ditto."

"Later Bella."  
"Later Clint."

Bella places her phone down and finishes supper. Thor comes in the room sopping wet. Bella laughs.

"I think after supper we need to hit the laundry matt."  
"What is this laundry matt?"  
"You'll see. I'll even let you watch the spin cycle if you're good!"

He shrugs on this and grabs a paper towel from the kitchen.

"You'd have better luck air drying on the patio. I'm surprised you could squeeze into that shirt."  
"It was no easy task."  
"So what are your plans tomorrow?" She questions curiously.

He shrugs and sets the table.

"You don't have to do that."  
"It's the least I could do Isa. I feel useless sometimes. I'm not used to that feeling. You're doing all these things and have helped me so much. I truly feel inadequate."

She looks to him in thought.

"That couldn't be further from the truth. This is all new to you Thor. I could only imagine if it were the other way around. I'm sure I'd be completely lost in Asgard."

He chuckles a bit.

"You're probably right!" He taunts.

Bella chunks a piece of broccoli at him.

"Haha, They are two different realms indeed Midgard and Asgard."  
"Midgard?"  
"It is what we refer to your realm as. There are nine realms outside of Asgard."  
Bella comes to a complete halt as she was stirring the chili she was making.

"Did you say nine?"  
He nods.

"You mean to tell me that besides Asgard and Earth aka Midgard that there are seven other realms?!"  
"Yes Isa."  
"Holy crap!"

She leaned against the counter in thought.

"To think so many assumed we were alone in this universe. Honestly, I always thought it to be a selfish notion to believe we were the only ones in existence. So much proof of something else being out there, yet so many ignore the signs."

He nods in thought.

"What are these other realms?"  
"Let's see there is Vanaheim, Alfheim, Nidavellir,Nifleim, Muspelheim, Jotunheim, Svartalfeim."  
"Interesting…"

She places the food on the table once she's done.

"What is this?" Thor inquires as he takes a bite of the chili.

"Homemade Chili, my father's recipe."  
"It is very good. Spicy… I like this."  
Thor and Bella finish eating and were cleaning up. Bella answered the knock at the door. She froze for a moment wide eyed. Reporters and cameras were outside. She narrowed her eyes upon them. They started barking out questions and snapping pictures. Bella quickly shut her door and locked it. She looked to Thor.

"What was that?!"  
"My private life going down the drain, that's what."  
Bella rushes to her room and grabs a couple of bags. She starts to pack everything her and Thor own.

"Hope you're not afraid of heights."  
He looks to her in question. Bella places the bags on her shoulder and opens her living room window.

"Isa?!"

"We'll never make it the other way. Trust me… you don't want to deal with that mess."

Thor watches as she climbs down a drainage pipe to make her way down. She makes it to the ground and looks up waiting for him.

"Come on now Mr. God of Thunder."

He grins and climbs out of the window. He follows her lead only he jumps down halfway down the pipe.

"Show off." Bella mouths.

Bella quickly hails them a cab. They get in and Thor looks to her curiously.

"Where are we going?"  
"Looks like you and I are going to be staying at my father's old apartment at Stark Tower."

Thor notices how she pinches the bridge of her nose. He takes her hand and kisses it. She looks to Thor in thought.

"You need a suit."  
Bella calls Pepper.

"Pepper, think you could do me a favor?"  
"That's what I'm here for!"

"You remember my friend Don?"

"Friend huh?"

Bella smiles.

"Okboyfriendsoanyway." She utters quickly.  
"Whoa… did you say boyfriend?!"

"Pepper…"  
"You have a boyfriend?! That awesome!"

"Pepper focus…"  
Pepper clears her throat.

"Right boss…"  
"Ugh and don't call me that. That's so damn awkward."  
Pepper laughs.

"What do you need hun?"

"I need you to get Don a few suits."

"Suits?"  
"Yep."  
"And why does he need suits? May I ask? I mean why am I buying your boyfriend suits?"

Bella looks to Thor in thought of how to make all this work.

"Just get the suits please and I'll explain in the morning."

"What are you up to?"

"Dunno, what do you think I'm up to?"  
"No good."  
"You'd be correct! Bye now!"

"You wanted a job right?"  
Thor looks to her oddly. Bella grins.

"I believe I just found a way to make this work."

* * *

"Bodyguard?!" Pepper declares in disbelief.

"Well he does look the part."

Pepper sighs and looks him over.

"Does he even know the first thing about being a bodyguard?"

"Probably not, but he's a fast learner and look at those biceps! You seriously think anyone would want to cross him?"

Thor grins and flexes. Bella softly laughs.

"And the man can fight. Trust me I've seen him in action."

"Bella, why are you really doing this?"  
"Dad has his trusted supporters shouldn't I? I only know a handful of these people. I'd feel better knowing I have you and Don by my side."  
"And how do you feel about this?" Pepper questions Thor.

"Whatever Isa needs, I'm more than happy to oblige."

Pepper circles Thor in thought.

"Are you now?"

"Very much so, I only wish I could do more."  
Bella twirls around in her father's chair. Pepper looks to Bella and shakes her head.

"You truly are following in his footsteps. Dating the help? Honestly Bella, you should know better!"

Bella laughs as Pepper pretends to be mortified and leaves the room.

"Guess I got me a new bodyguard."  
However, Bella grows serious for a moment. She shuts the blinds in the area then leans against her father's desk. She takes in a breath and folds her arms about her chest.

"If there ever comes a time though where my life is in danger, you're not to die for me. I want that made clear. This is just a way for us to stay intact, without raising suspicions. That and I seriously doubt you want to stay at the apartment everyday."

"Then you and I have a disagreement."  
"Thor…"  
"Isa… You gave me a job I'm going to do it."

"Don't be a pain in the ass. This wasn't supposed to be literal Thor. This was simply a way to keep us close. There won't be any question as to why you're always around."  
He shakes his head.

"Whether I'm this so called bodyguard or not! I will always protect your life with that of my own! That is how it works!"  
"Um no it isn't."

"Isa!"  
"Thor!"

They both shake their heads.

The office phone rings. Bella looks upon Thor.

"To be continued…" She sternly states.

"There's no need. It is already settled."

Bella rolls her eyes, feeling as though she made a big mistake now.

"Office of Tony Stark's." Bella says as she answers the phone.

"Yes this is Isabella Stark."

She lifts her eyes towards Thor and takes her seat.

"No we aren't…"  
Thor watches curiously. Bella starts this holographic computer thing. He makes his way over, finding himself impressed with the technology. Even more so on how fast Bella was scanning through everything.

"Um no that hasn't even passed inspection yet…"  
Bella shoots to her feet.

"That is highly illegal! Are you certain this is being sold under the name of Stark Industries?!"

Bella looks to the phone furiously.  
"WHY?! Because it's not even in the files! This is nowhere to be found. Now I want the address of this warehouse and I want it now!"

Bella jots down the information. She calls Happy to have him waiting outside for her. Bella quickly fixes Thor's suit. He had his hair tied back. He truly looked the part. Only he was by far one of the hottest bodyguards she'd ever seen. She quickly showed him how the radio he had to carry with him worked. Bella also gave him a cellphone. She showed him the numbers that were on speed dial that he would need to make things easier. Once she went through everything she could think off she straightened her skirt and blazer.

"Are you ready?" She inquired.

He nods. She pecks him on the lips and puts on her shades. Bella takes in a deep breath and exits the room. Thor does his best to remember all the instructions Bella had given him on how to go about this. He followed close behind. She had both agents tag along as well.

Happy was already waiting outside with the limo door open. He smiled.

"Ms. Stark."  
"Just Bella, Happy not that much has changed. By the way Happy this is my new bodyguard Don Blake. Don this is Happy Hogan. We wouldn't get anywhere without Happy."

Happy offers his hand.

"Welcome aboard Mr. Blake."  
"Thank you sir."

She introduces the agents and Thor as well on the way to this warehouse. Happy pulls up to the address she'd written down. Bella lowers her shades and scopes the place out from inside the limo. Happy opens the door and she and Thor make their way out.

They walk around the building and Bella tries to peek into one of the windows. She wasn't tall enough. Thor takes it upon himself to lift her up. She motions for him to lower her back down. She looks to the agents.

"You might want to get SHIELD involved and asap. I'm closing this place down, it might get ugly." She whispers and has them head away from the building. They hurriedly get back in limo. She has Happy drive away a few blocks so they aren't seen.

Bella calls Pepper and tells them about the situation. Pepper naturally is about to freak out.

"We knew this day was coming…" Bella reminds.

She hears Pepper sigh on the other end. Bella softly laughs.

"I'm like 95 percent sure we're all going to survive this." She taunts.

"Bella… that's not even funny."  
"It kind of is actually."

"And what about the other 5 percent?"

"I.. b… I .. wait up…. Oops later…" Bella utters as if the line was going bad and she hung up.

Agent Coulson shakes his head at this.  
"It's like a female Tony." He mocks.

Bella smiles.  
"Why thank you!"

Thor softly chuckles. The agents look upon him and he shrugs. Within a matter of minutes SHIELD shows up. Bella steps out of the limo. She makes her way to Fury. Clint and Natasha were also with them. Clint nods towards Bella. Bella cut him a bit of a pleading look knowing he'd probably recognize Thor. She didn't want him asking too many questions, at least not right in front of everyone else.  
"Ms. Stark…" Fury announces and offers his hand.

"Colonel Fury."

"And what seems to be the situation?"

Bella gives him the scoop on the information given to her. She also lets the agents know that the place is loaded with weapons. Fury motions for one of his men to get Bella a bullet proof vest. She'd already had Thor wearing one under his suit. It was hell finding one in his size. Bella places the vest on.

"Whenever you're ready Ms. Stark."

She nods. They get back into their vehicles and head to the warehouse. Before long they're all standing before the metal door of the warehouse. Fury takes it upon himself to see if it's open. When it doesn't he decides on another approach.

"Step back Ms. Stark." Fury warns.

Thor takes her gently by the arm and places her behind him. She knew that was something she was going to have to get used to. Fury shoots the door knob. He then quickly kicks the door open. SHIELD immediately rushes into the building and surrounds the place. The people working in the warehouse freeze with a sheer look of panic.

Bella looks around. She makes her way to one of the manufacturing tables. She picks up one of the weapons. She then looks to the man working that particular station.

"Do you know who I am?"

He nods looking nervous as hell. She nods in return.

"Please do humor me."

The man looked downright fearful.

"Who am I?!" She demands.  
Fury was half expecting her to say _what's my name bitch_. He wished she had.

"You're the daughter of Tony Stark."  
"And what does that mean?"  
He swallows back.

"I'm fucked?"

Bella smiles and Thor almost lost it.

"That's right. In fact each and everyone one of you are royally FUCKED!"

Bella flips over the table with the weapons.  
"THIS IS TO BE SHUT DOWN IMMEDIATELY! EVERYTHING HERE IS TO BE DISCARDED AND TREATED AS IF IT NEVER EXISTED! YOU WILL NOOOOOOOT USE THE STARK NAME TO BUILD ILLEGAL WEAPONS AND MAKE A PROFIT. I WANT THEM APPREHENDED AND EACH AND EVERYONE HERE IS TO BE INTERROGATED UNTIL I FIND THE BIG DOG BEHIND THIS!"

Everyone looked at her in either fear or stunned disbelief.

"NOW!"

"…damn…" Fury muttered under his breath.

Clint and Natasha get big ass grins on their faces and high five one another.

Meanwhile, Thor… was caught in between utter lust, complete surprise… then well, back to lust.

Once SHIELD does their job. Clint makes his way over.

"We still on for lunch?"

"Sure."

Thor cocks a brow at this, but says nothing. He notices the odd look Clint cuts Thor as well.

He nods towards him.

"So… gave your friend a job I see."

"Yeah…"  
"And how are we today Mr. Blake?" Clint calls out.  
"Just fine Mr. Barton."

"That's good to hear. I'll see you soon Bella."  
She nods and Thor escorts her back to the limo. Thor does his best to act professional. He keeps his distance, but keeps an eye on Bella. Up until lunch he stood by her office door as she worked. He could see the amount of stress she was under. She was constantly on the phone or working on something else at her desk. Once it lunch came he tagged along, but that was the hard part. He still had to keep a professional distance. He did his best to remember everything Bella told him on how these bodyguards work.

But even the God of Thunder didn't like the idea of his girlfriend having lunch, with some other man that obviously had feelings for her. Thor wondered if she even realized it. He found himself having to keep his anger in check. That didn't stop him from grinding his teeth as he sat at another table within sight. Clint was constantly checking her out. Still Bella remained clueless, Thor however wasn't. In fact he knew what this lunch was. Sure enough that's exactly how it went. Thor could pick up most of the conversation from where he was sitting.

* * *

"Holy shit." Bella says and starts laughing as Clint tells his story of his last mission.

He laughs in return. He leans back in his seat.

"So yeah all that was something. You should have seen Romanoff's face."  
"Oh I can only imagine. Do you guys get a lot of crazy cases like that?"

He half shrugs.

"At times… Trust me that's the kind we wish we had more of. Some of them… Just make you cringe."  
Bella nods in thought and sips from her tea.

"So what have you been up to in the past year?"

She takes in a breath and begins her little story. Only telling him bits and pieces.

"You dropped out of college?!" He says in disbelief and wipes his mouth clean.

"Yeah I did."

"Huh… I beat your father loved that."  
"Oh he was on cloud nine!"

"I can imagine!" They both laugh.

"I heard by the way."  
"Heard?"

He gives her a sympathetic nod.

"About Johnny…" He hints.

Bella sighs.

"Clint…"  
"Don't worry not going to say anything else on it other than this… I'm just glad you're on the market again."

Bella lowers her brows. Clint lets a nervous laugh.

"I was actually wondering if we could do this again sometime, only make it an actual date?"

Bella took in a breath. She found herself to be taken back; she hadn't expected that at all. Clint was a really nice guy. But she was with Thor now and that's where she wanted to remain.

"Clint… Don Blake is more than just my bodyguard and friend. I'm just keeping that private for now because I don't want him involved in my drama. He's had enough on his plate with his own issues back home. It's a long story, one in which I will tell you all about one day. I'm flattered, but taken."

Clint nods. He looks Thor's direction.

"He's a very lucky man then."

"Truly, it's quite the opposite, but thank you."

Clint leans back in his chair.

"Well I enjoyed our lunch all the same." He speaks softly.

Bella felt rather bad about the disappointed look on his face. She hadn't a clue Clint saw her that way.

"I hope so. It was very good Clint thank you."  
"Anytime Bella."

Thor breathed easier now. There was also a sense of pride on how well Bella handled the situation. It seemed she had a natural flare in any given situation. That and he felt rather honored in the way she felt for him in return.

After lunch they headed back. Bella went straight to work. Thor went back to his post. Meanwhile, SHIELD was interrogating the men they apprehended. Natasha was one of the ones doing the interrogating. As hours progressed, Thor realized how quiet things had gotten in the room. He looked back over to Bella. She'd fallen asleep at her desk. The monitors and holographic images were still going. She had her hand around a cup of coffee. Thor quietly made his way over. He took the cup from her hand. He then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom next to the office. He lay her down on the bed. He took off her high heeled shoes. Then took out the pen and cell phone from her blouse, he sit them on the nightstand. This apartment they stayed in how easily made up three of Bella's small one. Thor kissed her forehead and tucked her in.

He made certain everything was locked up. He then took off his suit. Quietly he crawled beneath the sheets and wrapped an arm around her. It wasn't long before he was out as well.


	5. The Rundown

Chapter 5

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read then leave your review.**_

The alarm went off and Bella rolled over turning it off.

"Those things your realm uses are quite annoying." Thor complains into his pillow.

Bella laughs.

"I won't argue with you on that one."

He lifts his eyes towards her with a grin. Bella looks down to see she was still in her blouse and dress. She gets a look of confusion about her.

"You fell asleep." Thor hints.

"Ugh… I did?"  
"You work too hard Isa. Even you need a break from time to time."

"I don't have time for breaks."

"Then we need to find a way to make time."

"Thor…"

"Isa…" He replies in a provoking manner.

He nuzzles his face between her breasts. Bella giggles into the comforter as he starts to unbutton her blouse.

"This contraption I truly hate." He declares and rips her bra open.

She gasps back as his hand ran up her thigh. He ran his hand along her panties. There'd been one thing on his mind though. Something he'd been dying to try. Bella looked to him oddly as Thor vanished beneath the covers. Her eyes widen and her jaw dropped. Thor had ripped her panties off and had his tongue lapping along her pussy. Bella couldn't get over the way it felt. She bit into her pillow to keep from literally screaming out. He was literally fucking her with his tongue. She'd never felt anything like it. Thor was so turned on by her scent and taste he was practically humping the bed. Something about the mere sight of her little mound had him curious about how it would feel. He loved every minute of it. He loved the way she squirmed about and moaned even more.

The only reason he even stopped, was because he needed release himself. He could have gone for hours just doing that alone. What he didn't expect was what he'd receive in return. Thor went to place himself inside her, only to have her stop him. He looked to her puzzled at first. Bella gestured for him to lie down. This was something completely new to Thor.

"Isa…" He nearly shouted out as she licked the entire length of his dick.

She cleaned of the precum he had dripping out with the tip of her tongue. Only more came out as she continued. He'd never been so hard in his entire existence. Just watching her he fought the urge to take her right there. She taunted him with a few more licks and even stroked him with her hand. He gritted his teeth thinking he'd shoot off in her hand if she continued for much longer. His hips literally lifted off the bed as a new sensation hit him. Her mouth was wrapped around his cock now. What threw Thor off was the other show she was giving him as well. Not only was she going down on him like crazy. But she was going to town on herself as well. As she pleasured Thor she pleasured herself. It became too much to bear. Thor came right in her mouth. To his surprise she didn't stop. She finished to the last drop. He was completely blown away. It was official now Thor had never witnessed anything like this ever. Bella was literal sex on legs and he couldn't get enough. He could only imagine how much he'd wear her out if he had his powers. He smirked in thought. He'd never grow tired!

Bella saw this grin however and knew he had something mischievous going through that mind of his.

"What's that smile for?"

He chuckles and runs his fingers through her hair.

"You remember how I need my hammer in order to get my powers back?"  
Bella nods and runs her fingers along the beads of sweat that had formed on his chest.

"When that day comes you might not be able to walk."

She looks to him wide eyed, but with a huge grin.  
"Oh really?"

He nods with full assurance.

"Then I accept your challenge."

He chuckles.

"I'm holding you to it!"

Bella takes her shower and gets ready for another day. Thor does the same. Bella goes through some more things he needs to know. She helps him set up again. Before they exit the room he pins her in and passionately kisses her, knowing it might be awhile before he can again. From here he exits the room with a grin leaving her stunned. She swallows back and puts her fingers to her lips. Bella clears her throat and enters her office. Thor was already at his post. He gave her a quick wink and turned away.

Bella smiles and starts to get to work. Pepper hands Thor a breakfast burrito as she passes by.

He looks to it oddly and sniffs it. Bella stifles the urge to giggle.

"You eat it, Don."

He shrugs and takes a bite. Pepper cuts him a strange look.

"Never seen anyone look at a burrito that way."  
"Yeah what's your deal? Quit acting like you're from another planet."

Thor cocks a brow at this as he eats his egg, bacon, and cheese burrito.

"Thank you, it is very good!"

"You're quite welcome."  
Pepper goes to hand Bella one.

"I'm good."

"You need to eat. You can't survive on coffee alone."

"Sure I can." Bella utters as she sips from her cup.

Thor cuts her a look of disapproval.

"Isa…"  
She sighs and answers the phone as it rings. Pepper places the burrito down anyhow. Bella spends the next few hours on the phone. Pepper and Thor eat lunch together. Both grow concerned as Bella continued to work around the clock.

Once she passes up supper as well Thor decides he's had enough. He makes his way over and unplugs the phone. Bella cuts him a look of hell.

"What the hell are you doing?! I'm expecting a call! Plug it back in!"

He raises his brows on this and leans over her desk eyeing her.

"Eat… then I'll plug that annoying device back in."

Pepper quickly shuts the door as the agents outside Tony's office were cutting them odd looks.

Thor eyes her sternly.

"Bella you really need to eat." Pepper agrees.

"I'll eat later!"

Bella hurriedly hops out of her chair and goes to plug the phone back in. Thor shakes his head and stops her.

"Isa…" He says in a pleading matter.

Pepper hands her a plate of food. Bella half laughs. She chunks it in the trash. Bella plugs the phone back in and goes and sits back down. Thor growled under his breath. Pepper shut her eyes for a moment.

"OK I'm on his side about this, you're being stubborn! Take a break and EAT!" Pepper says.

She lifted her eyes towards the both of them. She covered the receiver.

"I'm on the phone."

This time Pepper is the one to walk up to her desk. Pepper takes the phone from Bella's hand.

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Stark has stepped out. I will be transferring you to her secretary now, thank you!" Pepper says and transfers the call.

"Pepper!" Bella scolds.

"You're going to burn yourself out!"

Bella comes to her feet.  
"What the fuck do you both want from me?!" Bella snaps.

"EAT!" They both chorus.

"YOU THINK MY DAD IS EATING RIGHT NOW? YOU THINK HE'S GETTING A GOD DAMN BREAK?! HE'S OUT THERE SOMEWHERE GOING THROUGH LITERAL HELL! IF HE'S NOT DEAD!"

Pepper winced. Thor's heart sank upon the look on Bella's face. Bella covered her mouth and staggered back at her own words. She grits her teeth and takes her coffee mug and throws it against the wall. She places both her hands on the desk. Bella finally caves. Right before Pepper and Thor she comes to her knees. She reaches to her gut. Bella was doing everything in her power to push it all away. Her entire face becomes red as she tries to fight it, but it was a losing battle. She screamed out and covered her face.

Pepper ran to her. Thor watched in silence, wishing he knew how to help them.

"Shh…" Pepper held her tightly breaking down along with her.

"Honestly, I was wondering how you've managed to hold it all together this long." Pepper admits softly in Bella's ear.

Thor couldn't stand seeing Bella going through this. Still, he says nothing he gives them their space. Once they've calmed down Pepper fixes Bella's hair and makeup. Thor cleared his throat and looked upon Bella.

"Wherever your father is, he will not want you suffering along with him. You must take care of yourself for his sake. For when he returns…"

Pepper nods at Thor's words of wisdom.

"He's right. In fact he'd only be pissed if he knew you weren't taking care of yourself."

They both take in a breath of relief as Bella takes a break long enough to eat and drink something. Bella didn't work near as late either. Once eight pm hit she called it a day. Pepper went on home. Thor locked up everything as Bella shut everything down. She tiredly leaned back in her seat. A shameful look washed over her face.

"You didn't deserve for me to go all Bitch Stark on you. I'm sorry Thor."

He shakes his head with a slight grin.

"I've had worse! I think… You are under a lot of pressure. It is to be expected Isa."

Bella comes to her feet and makes her way over to Thor. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Hmmm…" Thor kisses the top of her head.

Bella managed to make it through the week without any more meltdowns or issues. Thor and Pepper continued to help out when they could. She had the usual interviews, press conferences, however she was holding off on anymore board meetings for now. She didn't want to make any rash decisions. Often enough she caught herself looking to the door as if waiting for her father to come waltzing on in. She'd check her phone for any news from James. Still there was nothing.

The next morning the alarm went off like usual. Only she and Thor ignored it. They simply held one another. Bella looked to him in thought.

"I'm taking you out."

He narrowed his eyes at this.

"Taking me out?"

She nodded.

"Let's get out of here. No suits, no dresses, let's just get the hell out of here."

He smiles.

"Whatever the lady wishes."

She smiles in return and kisses him before she rushes off to the bathroom.

They both put on blue jeans and regular t-shirts. Bella goes to step out of the office with her hand in his. He stops her.

"Won't they see us?"

"I'm not going to hide anymore Thor. My father and Pepper have somehow managed to make their relationship work, so can we. I won't lie. They will give us hell. They will stalk us and snap pictures left and right. Others will frown upon this. But I don't give a damn. Let em! I might be responsible for this company and living up the Stark name, but my personal life… That's my decision, no one else's. So they can suck it."

"Suck it?"

"Yep a big one too."  
"Suck a big one?" Thor says in question.

Bella dies in laughter.

"Oh Thor… You big lovable god…"

He shrugs, but was still confused. He hadn't a clue what she meant.

"What would they suck Isa?"

She continues to giggle as she opens the door. Sure enough all eyes were on them. The agents and all other employees of Stark Industries that were working over the weekend, some were gossiping and covering their mouths in shock. Bella gets this menacing look to her face.

She comes to a stop in the middle of the room on the way out of Stark tower. She kisses the living hell out of Thor then smacks him on the rear. Bella then drags him out by the collar of his shirt. He had this uncrackable grin on his face.

Just as she assumed they stepped out and the media lost their shit. Bella ignored it and answered no questions as she and Thor got into the limo. Happy drove them to the mall first. Bella wanted Thor to see things outside of her crazy life. What else this world had to offer. They did some shopping. Often enough he was like a kid, one discovery after another. She led him to one of the photo booths. She sat in his lap and sat it up.

"What is this?"  
"We're taking a picture!"

"A picture?"

"Yep!"

After she chose what she wanted she put her arms around his neck.

"Smile…" She said after the countdown.

Thor gave his best smile. They took four different ones. They simply smiled for the first one, one where they stuck out their tongues, the other where Bella made a fishy face with Thor's lips, but was kissing his cheek, the last one Thor took it upon himself to heatedly kiss her. That instantly became her favorite. She handed him a copy as well, so they'd both have one.

Thor carefully stuffed his into his shirt pocket.

Bella then took him to one of the pet shops in the mall. Thor looked around with this look of confusion. These human's were going nuts over these creatures. He watched curiously as Bella picked up a little orange kitten.

"Awww." She declared and was kissing on it and petting it.

Thor wrinkled his nose and took the animal by the scruff of its neck. He held it in the air and looked it over thoroughly.

"What is this?"

The little kitten meowed and Thor reared back.

"Is it dying?"

Bella's eyes widen as parents and children look Thor's way. The children looked as though they wanted to cry at Thor's words. The mom's gave him a look of disgust. Bella quickly took the kitten back.

"No… It's just the sound it makes."

He shrugs and continues to look around. Bella sighs and places the kitten back in it's display area. Bella had looked away for just a few moments as she'd seen someone she knew. She was catching up and seeing how they were doing. Once they parted ways Bella turned to see Thor in one of the caged off area's he was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. Puppies surrounded Thor. He had one in his hold and had it right before his face. Bella laughed as she watched the dog lick Thor's face. Thor wrinkled his nose, but started chuckling as it tickled. Bella folded her arms about her chest and merely watched as Thor played with the puppies.

After the mall, she had Happy drop them off at the theater. They got hotdogs, popcorn, and drinks. She decided on Lord of The Rings The Hobbit a more action packed movie for Thor's sake. If only Bella knew how he'd handled it she'd had explained how going to the movies works ahead of time. Thor had his first soda ever. It was Dr Pepper. The movie had just started when he'd finished his drink.

"THIS… THIS IS GOOD! ANOTHER!" He demanded and threw the empty cup behind him.

"Thor…" Bella whispered in sheer disbelief.

She automatically turned to the people behind them and apologized profusely. Only it got worse from there. Bella took him to get another soda. They then sat back down.

"HA! That one looks like my friend Volstagg! One of the warriors three from Asgard!" He pointed to one of the dwarfs.

"Only Volstagg can fight this one not so much. He's got terrible accuracy! In fact none of these men can fight the way my people can!"

Bella's eyes widened on this.

"Thor…" She whispered trying to get him to keep it down.

He chuckled and sipped at his drink. Bella turned to the people behind her.

"I'm sorry he's from Norway…" She whispers with a shrug.

Thor looks to her oddly.

"Norway?" He questions.

"Yeah and would you keep it down?"

"But you can't hear me then. This so called movie is awfully loud! How can anyone hear what anyone is saying?!"

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose. At the funny parts he only grew louder. He let out this roaring laugh each time. She wanted to be mad, but couldn't she found herself smiling at this even giggling herself a bit.

At the part where Bilbo has to outsmarted the mountain trolls Thor sighs as if irritated. Bella looks to him oddly.

"Come now, they're not even that smart!" Thor complains and rolls his eyes.

"Dude, SHUT UP!"

Bella winces as Thor hops at out his seat and turns to the man that said this. She hurriedly clings on to Thor's arm.

"Say it again!" Thor challenges.

Bella lets out a nervous laugh. She apologizes on Thor's behalf again and drags him out of the theater. They hear the others clapping as she does this.

"Why do they clap?!"

"Because they think we're awesome Thor baby."  
"Ah, that is good. They are wise!" He declares with a grin of assurance.

Bella takes in the deepest of breaths.

"It sure is."

She takes him to the Empire State Building after. Bella's memoires however began to play out. She led Thor to the viewpoint she used as a child. Bella watched as he looked out. It still was like yesterday to her.

"I ran away once you know."  
Thor pulls back and looks to her.

"I came here… I still come here often when I just want to get away." She shrugs in thought.

"Just something about that day always stuck with me. That was the day Tony Stark came to find me. I thought he hated me. That he wanted to send me away. It was one of the very few and rare times my father has showed his softer side. One I didn't know even existed."

Thor understood that more than anyone. In some ways the way she talked about her father, reminded him of Odin. Thor wrapped his arms around her as she looked out taking in the view. The sun was just about to set. He rested his head on her shoulders. Neither said another word as they watched the sun set.

They walked throughout Manhattan that night. Bella did her best to ignore the agents that kept watch. She also ignored the random pictures that were being taken of them.

Thor pulled her into a certain café on the way back to the limo. She looks to him oddly. He goes and orders them both a cup of coffee. He sits her down at one of the booths.

"World's best coffee!" He says with a grin.

She raised her brows as he took a sip. He curled his upper lip in disgust.

"This does not taste good. No not at all"

She curiously sips from hers and chokes back.

"This. This cannot be! This is by far the worst thing I've ever tasted!" He scoffs.

Bella nods in agreement.

"Why do they say it is the best when clearly it is a lie?! Your coffee Isa is by far better!"

Bella smiles and leans back in her seat.

"To catch people like you."  
"Like me?"

Thor noticed a particular man that kept eyeing Bella. He looked pissed. Bella couldn't see him because her back was turned to him.

"Is something wrong?" Bella questioned seeing the look on Thor's face.

Thor hurriedly scooted out of his chair. He swiftly stepped in front of Bella as the man made his way over. Like a brick wall Thor didn't move.

"YOU! You're going to run the industry to the ground you know! You haven't a clue what you're doing you little shit!"

The agents were making their way over as well. Thor shoved the guy back.

"I would advise that you leave the lady alone. Be on your way at once!" Thor barks.

"I got this…" Bella says softly and comes to her feet.

Still Thor didn't budge.

"If you had been paying attention you would see that the stocks are up by two percent. It's a start and it's going to benefit everyone eventually, even you. Everyone is doing their best in the situation we're given. Now I suggest you sober up Mr. Martin. Come to work Monday morning like this and you and I will be having an entirely different conversation. Why don't you use your day off for something a bit more favorable to you, I can assure you this isn't it."

"You know who I am?" The man questions in surprise.

"I do pay attention. Now go home to your wife and child."

The man gets this look of utter guilt on his face.

"Go on now. We're fine. Just don't let it happen again."

He pinches his eyes shut and slowly exits the café. Bella sighs and sits back down. Thor and the agents cut Bella a look of amazement.

"This coffee really is terrible…"

Thor just shook his head as she sat there acting as if nothing happened.

* * *

Eventually, the days became weeks, weeks became a month. For entire month Tony Stark was nowhere to be found or heard from, which also meant that day had finally come, Bella paced the office in thought. Today she would have to fully take on all her father's responsibilities. Her entire day was booked with meetings, press conferences, and interviews. Bella looked out the window preparing for one of the worst days of her life.

"Ms. Stark… A Mr. Storm is here to see you." Bella hears over the intercom.

She half laughs and shakes her head. Thor rolled his eyes. Bella makes her way over and presses the button to the intercom.

"Have him escorted out immediately. He's not to step foot in this building again."  
"Yes mam right away."

Thor happily made his way out of the office. He helped the agents escort Johnny out. Johnny sneered upon Thor.

"What the hell are you doing here and dressed like that?!" Johnny demands.

Thor says nothing he merely nods and heads back inside. Bella was already stepping out for her first press conference. He could read the nervousness all over her face. He and the agents followed behind her. The cameras begin to roll. Lights flashed in her eyes. Bella stood before everyone. Yet again she looked around as if her father might appear at the last second. But no such luck. That heart sinking feeling came over her. The knot in her throat choked her as she sipped at a glass of water. When she realized he wasn't going to show. Bella cleared her throat.

This all felt like one big nightmare to her. She got through the interrogations, but felt as though she'd have a heart attack. The reality to all this was hitting her. She didn't want to lose faith that her father could still return. Bella hadn't the heart to, towards the end of the conference. They were actually spouting off questions about funeral arrangements. Everyone grew quiet. Thor kept a closer eye on her. Pepper had to leave the room at that point with her own emotions on this. Thor and Agent Coulson gritted their teeth as they heartlessly continued to take pictures. Bella couldn't hide the broken expression on her face even if she wanted to. She gripped the podium she stood before tightly.

"Not directly… but eventually yes."

From there Thor and the agents led her away. Once again she found herself in another board meeting, before her sat the CFO and other members. At first she was quiet. She twirled her pen around in her hand. The members waited for her to speak. Thor wanted to scoop her up and literally take her away from all this hell. Pepper was nowhere to be found. Agent Coulson and Rumlow stood outside the door.

"As you all are aware. My father has still not returned."

Thor shook his head. She had to repeat damn near everything she'd already said to the press. Once again they asked the same questions, even about her father's funeral.

"Our sympathies are with you Ms. Stark." Surprisingly this came from Mr. Stane.

She gave him a simple nod. She then placed down her pen.

"You once asked me what my plans were for the industry, if I was to take my father's place."

Bella came to her feet. She grabbed some booklets she'd created, from one of her father's old briefcases. Thor noticed the picture of her and her father that was in the briefcase. She was just a child.

Bella handed each member a booklet.

"If you each will open your booklet, we can begin…"

When she's done, Mr. Stane throws down his booklet.

"And just how do you expect to make any profit if we stop selling to the business you have listed."  
Bella comes to her feet. She walks over to a white board and starts to jot some others down. Each board member looks to her oddly.

"And what are those?"  
"To your left you will see new clients. To your right you see potential new clients. I've been doing my homework Mr. Stane. What is it exactly you presume I've been doing for the last month? Eating bon bons and drinking red wine?"

Thor smirks.

"You're certain these deals will make up the loss?"

Bella nods and reaches over she opens up a drawing pad. She points to the stocks with her hand. "There's some struggle off and on as you can see. We went from two percent to dropping back down a good four percent. However, this is where we currently are." She pulls back another sheet.

"From this drop we've gone up seven percent making us a gain of three percent so far. I won't lie it's not going to be easy, but if everyone does their job correctly in finding trustworthy _**LEGAL**_ clients. Then I do not see an issue in Stark Industries success and eventual bloom."

"You have over 17 old clients cut off!"  
"And for a very good reason… One of those 17 is responsible for what happened in Afghanistan! And believe me I plan to find the guilty piece of shit responsible! I'm not an idiot and neither is my father. It seems we have a betrayer in our midst. Like I said I've been doing my homework and I will continue until I find the one responsible and whoever you are you had better pray my father doesn't return! I can only imagine what he would do to such a character working for him! So yes we are not to sell to those 17! You will find new clients. You will suck it up because that is your job! That is what I pay you to do! Therefore, you will do your job and correctly! I'd sure hate to get carpal tunnel syndrome when it becomes check time again!"

Mr. Stane slams down his fists on the table.

"You dare try to tell us how to run this. You've been here a little over a month! You don't know shit about how to run this industry."

"LOOK AT THE CHART AGAIN AND HAVE THE BALLS TO TELL ME THAT AGAIN! I'VE JUST GIVEN YOU ALL THE PROOF YOU NEED!"

Bella grabs the drawing pad and slams it down directly in front of him. She pats him on the shoulder.

"Word is that you and my father were pretty tight. It's a shame you and I don't see eye to eye. Just face it Mr. Stane I kick ass and you know it. Take this and hang it in your bedroom. I want you to have the reminder each and everyday the next time you want to doubt me. You're just bitter because had hopes of changing that CFO title of yours to CEO. Well too bad cause I'm not stepping down. Get over it and do your job!"

Mr. Stane looks to Thor.

"What are we to think of someone that's sleeping with her own bodyguard?! You do realize this is all over the tabloids."

Bella smiles.

"Think whatever you will or want…" She says with a shrug.

"I don't owe any of you any explanation when it comes to my private life. I don't go around invading yours."

"This is very unprofessional Ms Stark."

"That's what they said about my father and Ms. Potts at first." Bella reminds.

A couple of the board members smile and Bella catches his. She winks their way.

Bella takes in a breath and paces the room.

"Thank you for your time. You're all dismissed."

Once they all leave. Bella pours herself a drink at her father's bar. She stares off into space. Thor nods towards the agents outside the door. He pulls the door shut.

Bella pours him a drink as well and slides it across the table. Thor starts laughing. He points upon Bella.

"Well played!"

They tip their glasses together and drink.

"Truly, I must say you are something else!"

Bella grins.

"A good or bad thing."  
He chuckles and finishes his drink. Bella pours him another.

"Ah, Isa I'm afraid it's a little of both!" He says in a taunting matter.

They both have a few more drinks. A very tipsy Bella runs her hands along Thor's suit. She gets on her tippy toes and leans into his ear.

"I believe I need some thorough body guarding."  
He comes to immediate attention not just at her sultry tone, but she licked his ear lobe directly after. She took him by the tie and led him to her desk chair. Bella gave him a slight shove into the chair. Thor was nearly bursting through his pants. Bella gave him teasing little lap dance. He lifted her skirt up during this. He had his hands down her panties feeling her bare ass as she rubbed against him. Bella feverishly kissed him. Her fingers intertwined within his hair. Thor slightly lifted her off him. He swiftly undid his pants and took out his hard cock. One he got her positioned he slammed her down. They both moaned out. Thor took her by the waist and moved her about him vigorously.

He desperately unbuttoned her shirt. He latched onto one of her breasts. Thor took turns sucking on them as she rode about him. Her nipples grew hard against his tongue. Bella licked and nipped along his neck.

"Isa…" He grunted out as he spilled his seed within her.

* * *

_**A couple weeks later…**_

Bella giggles as watches the sea creatures in the aquarium. He curiously tapped his fingers on the glass. Bella quickly lowered his hand.

"Um they tend to frown upon that."  
He shrugs and continues to watch.

"And what is that one again?"

"A shark."  
They'd been through these names over and over. Thor was in a trance as he watched these things swim about. Bella took his hand.

"There's something I want to show you."

He followed her to one of the back areas. Bella tapped on one of the employees shoulders.

"Ms. Stark! How nice of you to visit us today."

Stark donated a lot to this place over the years of her growing up. It was always one of Bella's favorite places besides the zoo.

"Is there anyway we might could see the dolphins?"

"Well of course. It's just about their feeding time anyhow."

"Awesome."

"Dolphins?" Thor inquired.

"You'll see. My father brought me here a lot. He'd always make certain I got to feed one of the dolphins before we left."

Thor follows the young man and Bella to one of the tanks. Thor jumps back at first as one of the dolphins swims past and splashes them. Bella laughs at his reaction.  
"What was that?!"

"A dolphin."

He looks back to the tank.

"Why did it get us all wet?"

"That's just how they play."

Thor watches as Bella feeds one of the dolphins and pets it.

"They are rather funny looking creatures."

"Yes, but highly intelligent as well. Would you like to try?"

She offers him a fish. He shrugs and takes the fish. Thor leans over and a dolphin snags the fish but takes off. Bella starts laughing. Thor sighs.

"Did I not do it right?"  
"NO you did. He's just being honoree."

Bella covers her mouth as the dolphin returns. Thor was still leaning over the tank. The dolphin blew water out of its blowhole and hit Thor right in the face.

"Cursed little beast!" He bellows out. Bella makes her way over with another fish.

She takes Thor's hand and they wait. He swims back around and Bella manages to feed the fish and places Thor's hand on it. He pets the dolphin in sheer amazement. The dolphin makes a strange sound and Thor tilts his head.

"He likes you." Bella says with a smile.

"I'm not so certain I feel the same." Thor says wiping his face off with his shirt.

After the aquarium they went and had dinner. She loved how something as simple as burgers and fries had Thor on cloud nine. So many times he reacted to things as though a child at Christmas. Neither was quite ready to go back to Stark Tower yet. So they walked about Manhattan Bella showed him the Rockefeller center. She described how beautiful it was during Christmas time. She then has to explain what Christmas was. Thor had never been so confused. Bella didn't' get into it too much even she felt confused by it all.

Thor took her hand as they continued to walk about the area. He'd been striking up the nerve to tell her something he'd wanted to say for a few weeks now. Only irony has it… Someone else had other plans…

Thor stopped and turned to face her. He moved the strands of hair from her face.

"Isa… there's something I…"

Thor however lowered his brows. He was beginning to feel the pull. He looked to Bella in alarm. Thor knew he didn't have time to say much else.

"I love you Isa!" He called out and Bella gasped out as a bright light shined down from the sky.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" she could hear him roar as he was being pulled away.

"THOR!?"

And just like that Thor was gone.

"…..I love you…." She whispers as the last piece of her heart was dragged into the sky.


	6. The Unexpected

_**Chapter 6**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read then !**_

Thor rises up from one knee. His father and Heimdall stood before him.

"Father…"

"Thor, my son… Come now we have much to discuss."

Thor sighs and looks back out towards the rainbow bridge. Heimdall nods towards him.

"How is she?"  
Heimdall goes to answer, but Odin turns back around.

"I meant at once. We do not have time for such matters."

Thor shakes his head once his father turns back around. Thor follows him into the palace. Odin takes the throne and Thor bows before him.

"Rise now, my son."

He rises.

"You have failed me son. I sent you to Midgard for a reason. You were to regain your honor and trust. To prove yourself worthy of the Mjölnir. Instead, you go and get yourself swept away with some Midgardian human!"

"Father…"  
"I do not want to hear your excuses. I've brought you here to keep you from making a mistake. One in which you'd never be able to take back!"

"How can you say that father?! I can assure you that mine and Isa's relationship is not a mistake. She has opened my eyes in more ways than I could ever imagine! Did you not send me there to interact with the humans father? What would've you had me do? I can no more control my feelings than you can."

"You are a fool son. Do you honestly believe that human could ever possibly give you everything you need?"  
"Then a fool I am. Because my answer is yes. Yes I believe she could wholeheartedly and it isn't about what I want. It is about what I can give her. Has Heimdall not seen what this wonderful being has done for me. The kindness and love that fires within this woman? If you'd only allow me to bring her here… I could…"

"ENOUGH!"

Thor rears back.

"Father!"

"I will do no such thing! In fact you my son will not be going anywhere anytime soon as well."  
"What do you mean?"

"You are to be imprisoned!"  
He looks upon Odin in sheer disbelief.

"Imprisoned?! Under what grounds? Have I not served my punishment already?"  
"As I've stated you didn't grasp the true reason I sent you to that realm."

"What have you of me?! TELL ME FATHER?"  
Odin tilts his head a bit.

"I shall cast you aside just as you did your very own brother! You will spend the remainder of your years in total darkness. You will remain powerless, feeble, and you will never see another living soul AGAIN!"  
Thor reaches out in shock as he's cast away into his own personal prison of Asgard, Just as his father wished. Thor was surrounded by darkness and four indestructible walls. There was nowhere to bed or anything of the such. It was simply him, the ground beneath his feet, complete darkness, and the four walls keeping him there.

"FATHER!"

* * *

"Everything ok?" Pepper questions as she takes notice of Bella taking her fifth shot of whiskey.

Bella chased it back with a beer.

"Just perfect. Everything is really fucking perfect."  
Bella says with a smile and polishes off her beer.

"Okie dokie, just keep in mind not to be drinking in front of the press, you're still underage."

Bella has a good laugh at this.

"Isn't it funny how someone my age can run an entire company, go to war, get married and have children, be trialed as an adult under court! Yet we can't fucking drink? Hell we can even buy cigarettes and in some states we can smoke pot legally. But that's still a big fat no to drinking."

Bella tosses the shot glass she was using into the sink. She takes the whiskey bottle and starts to drink from it instead. Pepper sighs.

"Bella would you just talk to me? Please you know you can. In fact you haven't really talked to me since…"

"Since…?" Bella fires already knowing.

"Since my pops went and fucking disappeared on me. Are you going to disappear on me too Pepper?"  
Bella stumbles about the room as she continues to drink.

"It seems everyone else is. I'd just like a warning… you know make things little easier."

"I'm not going anywhere Bella…"

Pepper looks around in thought.

"So where's Don?"

Bella shrugs and looks out the window of the office.

"A beam of light came down from the sky and suddenly it was like _**beam me up Scotty**_ type of bullshit or something. He just vanished. I'm guessing he's back home in Asgard now."

"Um ok, I'd say it's about time you lay off the whiskey now."

Pepper goes to grab it. Bella shakes her head and yanks the bottle back out of Pepper's reach.

"His name isn't Donald Blake… it's Thor."

Bella states as she sits in the chair at her desk.

"He's a god… God of Thunder!" She utters behind laughter.

Bella drunkeningly spills out the truth behind Thor. Pepper sat there in disbelief, but quietly listened to everything Bella told her. Pepper wasn't sure what to make of any of it. She wondered just how drunk Bella truly was. She was spouting off stuff that was nothing more than children's fairy tales and mere mythology. Before long Bella's eyes grew heavy. Pepper made her way over and helped Bella to her bedroom. She got her in bed and Bella started laughing. Pepper watched as she buried her face into her pillow.

"I got a conference in three hours!"

Pepper winced in thought.

"Then you had better get some sleep."

Pepper cut off the light and shut the door. She then leaned against it. Pepper looked to the whiskey in thought. She too took a nice long swig from it before putting it up, instead of going home. Pepper slept on the couch. She wasn't about to leave Bella alone in her drunken state.

* * *

Bella woke the next morning with a migraine, cotton mouth, and to an empty side of the bed. She just lay there as her alarm went off. She blinked a few times. His usual smile burned painfully into her mind. Bella reached over and pulled Thor's pillow up against her. She breathed it in as it still carried his scent. The alarm continued to annoyingly buzz. She reached over and literally yanked it out from the wall socket and tossed it across the room.

Like usual she got ready, but Thor's absence just as her father's haunted her in everything she did now. She was so used to seeing him about the room somewhere. She found it hard to focus. To make matters worse. She actually had funeral homes calling her offering their free services in honor of her father if she'd used them. She kept putting it off. She just wasn't ready to truly say goodbye and give up hopes of her father's return. The entire ordeal had her ill. Agent Coulson now stood in Thor's place at the doorway. It wasn't his fault, but it pissed her off. Rumlow stood outside the door. Pepper was in the same dress she wore yesterday. Bella found herself wondering why. Pepper was already on her laptop working on something. Her eyes were just as bloodshot as Bella's.

"Pepper?"

Pepper looked up from her laptop.

"Did you even go home last night?"

Pepper forced a smile.

"I fell asleep on the couch. I didn't realize how tired I was."

Bella narrowed her eyes on this, but nodded.

"You're free to borrow one of my dresses and whatever you need. Bathroom's all yours as well."  
"I might take you up on that offer."

Bella nods and sits down at her desk.

Bella did her best to run the business. The longest two weeks of her life went by. Pepper was doing her best to keep Bella from following her father's drunken ways at night. During the day Bella would somehow push past it all. She somehow stayed sober. Pepper figured it was more for her father's sake then her own. But at night… that was a different story. Those were her most trial some times.

Bella began to keep herself busy with working more hours again. She didn't want to think about her father or Thor. When she did it felt as though she'd drown. She couldn't breathe and her heart would race beyond belief. She now concerned herself with both men. The nightmares progressed as time went by. It wasn't just about the visions of her father's death now, it was Thor's as well. Though she hadn't a clue what exactly he was facing in Asgard. If that's even where he went… She just prayed that wherever he was. That he was alive, safe, and that she'd see him again one day.

Today Bella found herself going through some files. Only to find that for some reason her father's password wasn't accessing them. She twirled around in her chair in thought. Bella continued to try various passwords to see if any of them would work. When they wouldn't she called Pepper over. Pepper was just as confused.

Bella began to do more investigating on the matter. Bella ran a trace to see whose office the files were created. That's when his name came up, Obidiah Stane the CFO of Stark industries.

Bella waited until it was late at night. She knew all the other employees would be at home. She used this opportunity to break into Obidiah's office. She turned on his computer and began to dig through all the files he had. Since it was his private office she didn't need the password. Bella narrowed her eyes as she scanned through the files. She's just found Stark Industries betrayer. She gritted her teeth in thought. Bella used her flash drive to make copies of everything on his computer. All the proof of his betrayal was in her hands. She made plans for an emergency board meeting for first thing in the morning. Bella had never been more pissed off in her entire life. It was because of Stane that those soldiers and her father were attacked! HE was the one behind these deals all along!

She didn't sleep at all that night. Bella continued to work on the case she had against Stane. He hadn't a clue what he was in for. That morning Bella sat everything out she had prepared. She then went and showered. She put on a grey business dress with a black belt around the waist, her black heels, she pinned up her hair. Bella put on the earrings her father had given her. She was dressed to kill and that's just what she wanted to do with Stane.

The board members saw the memo about the emergency meeting. Bella decided to make them sweat a bit a she watched each of them on the monitor of her office. She payed close attention to Stane. He acted as though he hadn't a care in the world. In fact he was even laughing with a few of the other board members. Bella wondered where Pepper was. She was nowhere to be found. She hadn't had a chance to tell Pepper what she'd discovered. Once the board members began to bitch about how long she was taking to get in there she smiled. She nodded to herself and came to her feet. With her head held high, Bella stepped into the room. The proof lied within her hands.

"And how is everyone today?" She questioned warmly as she entered the room.  
"We're fine and you?" One of the members answered.

"Oh believe me I've been much better." She says with the clearing of a throat.

Bella doesn't sit down, she merely places the evidence on the table. She eyes each individual in the room.

"I'm going to give everyone in this room, one last chance to come clean. You remember how I said we had a betrayer?"

Each of them even Stane nods.

"Well? Any takers?"

No one says a word. Stane acted just as confident as can be. Bella nods and paces the room a bit. She looks out the window and watches as a plane passes by. She takes in a deep breath.

"How about you Mr. Stane?" She says with her back turned to him. Her arms were folded about her chest.

"Would you happen to have any clue, as to who would do such a thing?"

"No Ms. Stark. I don't."

Bella slowly turns back towards the board. Her heels clank against the marble floor as she headed back to the table. She grabs a vanilla file. She then walks over and stands directly behind Stane. She leans into his ear.

"Liar, liar pants on fire…" She slams down the file.

"And by the way don't even think about destroying this. It somehow got "accidently" leaked onto the internet!" She fake gasp.

"Now I wonder how the fuck that happened. I mean oh shit right?!"

Stane rolls his eyes and opens the file. That oh shit look was planted on his face big time. He loosened his tie a bit.

"Please do explain… To each and everyone of us?!"

Each board member cut Stane a look of complete shock.

"There must be some mistake." He damn near quivered in his voice.

"Oh believe me there is no mistake."

He sighs and leans back in his seat.

"Just admit it…. Admit to each of us here that you're the one responsible for the deaths of those Americans and innocents! Possibly my own father! ADMIT TO EVERYONE HERE THAT YOU WERE DEALING UNDER THE TABLE!"

Bella passes out each member a copy of the file she handed Stane. A few of them gasped out at the evidence before them. They cut him looks of disbelief and utter shock.

"HE'S BEEN AT THIS FOR YEARS! RIGHT UNDER MY FATHER'S NOSE. PRETENDING TO BE HIS FAITHFUL PARTNER AND FRIEND! YOU MR. OBIDIAH STANE ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A POSER! Look before you and you will see proof of mismanaged funds, frauds, dealings under the table and sells that are against this industries wishes! Because of this man my father's name was tarnished. You had this country believing it was my father all along. I've been fighting tooth and nail to clear my father's name. To find out it's all because of YOOOOUUUU!"

Stane closes his eyes.

"I will make certain you're ruined for LIFE! Word of your betrayal is going global. Because I make that shit work. Soon the entire world will know what you've done! I will ruin you just as you tried to ruin the STARK name! Now I want you out of my face! I have a cab already waiting. Pack your things and don't let the door hit you on the way out. You Mr. Stane are FIRED!"

Mr. Stane furiously scoots out of his chair. He acts as though he's about to slap the shit out of Bella.

"Now I wouldn't do that if I were you…"  
Bella's heart came to a complete stop. Everyone in the room turned to the familiar voice. Tony Stark was leaning against doorway eating a burger. He'd witnessed and heard everything. Pepper smiled at Bella as she stood behind Tony. The agents nodded towards her as well. Tony had purposely kept his arrival discreet. That's where Pepper had gone. She went to pick up Tony. Tony had made clear, not to let his daughter know yet. He had gotten word of her taking over the industry and wanted to see it for himself. Tony gave his daughter a slight nod and wink. He finished his burger and made a dusting off motion with his hands.

Tony entered the room. Still Bella remained frozen. She just stared upon him as if in a trance. Tony took it upon himself to look at the files. He made a tsking sound with his lips and shook his head. He sipped from the soda that was in his hold. He held out his hand and Pepper handed him another burger. Tony sat on the table as he continued to read through his daughter's evidence.

"Tony! Such wonderful news! Is it really you?!" Mr. Stane declares.

Tony cocks a brow his way. He presses his lips together and sits down his drink. He walks over to Mr. Stane and pats him on the shoulder.

"Get the fuck out." Tony motions for the agents to escort him out.

"Come on now Tony…" He half laughs.

"Let's discuss this."

Tony nods and twirls around socking him right in the gut.

"OUT!"

The agents roughly grab Stane and boot his ass outside of the Stark Tower. Tony keeps his eyes locked onto his daughter.

"I will explain everything to each of you. But for now please leave us." He utters to the board.

The board members rush out of the room. Pepper nods towards Tony and Bella and pulls the door shut to give them some privacy. Both Tony and Bella stand there for a solid minute in silence. Bella finally blinks a few times and swallows back.

"…dad…?" She softly questions.

He nods. She covers her mouth for a moment. She then rushes over to him and wraps her arms around his neck. Tony hugged the hell out of her and kissed the top of her head. And just as she had as a child, her tears soaked the shoulder of his suit. A very expensive suit, Tony didn't give a damn.

He pulled back and cupped her chin. He narrowed his eyes. Bella witnessed tears in his eyes as well.

"Now just hear me out without interruption. Can you do that kid?"

She nods. He takes in a breath. Tony drops his hold. He walks over to his bar and pours himself a drink. He then leans against the counter and swirls the drink around in his hold.

"I don't know of a father that is prouder than I at the moment. I can't believe what I just witnessed!" He shakes his head in thought.

"I gotta be honest. I didn't think you'd actually pull it off! I was certain you'd say fuck you dad! In fact that's exactly what went through my mind when I left everything to you. Dammit kid I'm sorry. You proved me wrong and big time. I should have never doubted you! Boy, did you ever prove me wrong! Renee and Charlie would be proud too."

A look of shock came about Bella. He hated even mentioning Charlie. Still she hadn't uttered another word yet. Her mind was still trying to grasp all this.

"I don't say it near enough…" He clears his throat.

"So listen up… I love you and thank you for not giving up on me kid. I mean it."

She nods, but Tony noticed the way her hands were shaking. He downed his drink.

"I love you too dad… glad you're not dead and all." She whispers.

He raises his brows on this.

"Me too…" He says behind a bit of laughter.

He takes in breath.

"Well it looks like I got a press conference. I'll take the reins from here Bella. If I can even manage to top off what you've already done. That's not even a joke."

Tony downs one more drink. He heads towards the door afterword, with his hand on the handle and his back to her.

"About college… there's no longer a need for that kid. You work for me now. I need the best and that's exactly what you are. Welcome to Stark Industries Isabella Stark."

Bella's eyes widen and her jaw drops.

"Keep up the good work. Hope you're free for dinner tonight. It seems we have a lot of catching up to do."

He exits the room leaving his daughter completely stunned.

* * *

Thor paced around the area. He pulled at his hair and punched at the walls with despair. He'd made Isa a promise! Yet it looked as though he were to break that. He couldn't fathom that his own father had locked him away for life! This didn't feel right. Why would Odin take things this far? He never knew his father to be this cruel. Sure he had his moments. But this?! This was crossing a line. How could he do this? Does he not realize the sheer amount of guilt Thor felt already for his brother? Had he truly made his father loath his very existence? There wasn't a day that went by he didn't think about Loki. How he failed to keep him protected.

Thor sunk down into one of the corners of the prison he was in. Isa never left his mind. It was driving him mad. She needed him! It was his responsibility to keep her protected! He growled in thought. He dared not think about what could happen to her. It was bad enough he had to wonder what she was going through. First her father and now him! Thor grew more and more irate in thought.

"GRRR FATHER! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE!" He roared.

"OTHER'S ARE COUNTING ON ME! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! WILL YOU TRULY ALLOW ME TO DISHONOR THE WORD OF AN ASGARDIAN?!"

Thor covers his face with his hands.

"Forgive me, Isa…"

* * *

Tony stood before the podium. Flashes of what he went through in Afghanistan hit him as the flashes from the camera's hit his eyes. He shielded his eyes from the sensitivity they caused. He truly hadn't expected to come home to what he had. There was a mixture of bullshit going through his mind. Not just what all his daughter and Pepper went through during his absence, but to literally walk back through the doors of Stark Tower to find out one of his good friends was the one behind it all. The reason he went through the torture he had. The reason those American soldiers and other innocent people had died. All because Stane wanted to make a buck more than what he was making already.

As if the bastard wasn't already swimming in money.

Tony looked to each and every individual in the room. Once he was done he gave a simple nod.

"By the way… I'm back!" He says with a smug grin.

The entire room goes nuts.

Meanwhile, Bella was watching the conference from the office. She sat at the desk and twirled around in the chair every so often. She watched half of it then went and turned off the TV.

"Go get em dad…" She said with a small smile.

Bella then went to her room and crashed. She spent the rest of the day in bed. Tony had gone through everything she'd done since his absence, in the office while she slept. He couldn't believe the sheer amount of work she'd done. He was gone in just the span of two months. Bella had done damn near 4 months of work. He looked to the bedroom door in thought. Tony rubbed his face. The guilt was starting to get to him and big time.

He thought about the fight they'd had before the incident. He felt like a royal jackass now. After everything his daughter had done for him… he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve the amount of faith and love that girl had for him. Pepper and Agent Coulson entered the office. They both gave him the scoop of what all took place during his absence. Nevertheless, they both left out the part about Don Blake. But Tony was sure to find out eventually. He was listed on the payroll.

Once Agent Coulson left the room, Tony pulled Pepper into his lap. Pepper ran her fingers through his hair. He shut his eyes for a moment. He hadn't realized just how much he'd truly missed the littlest of things. He rested his head against her chest. Pepper kissed his forehead. Only when she went to run her hand along his chest she froze.

She unbuttoned his shirt.

"Tony!"

He sighed and looked to the bedroom door. He put a finger over Pepper's lips.

"Keep it down would you."

"What is that?!"

He shakes his head and hurriedly drags her out of the room. Tony tells her about the accident and how he has an arc reactor for his heart.

"OH MY GOD!" Pepper declares in a panic.

He covers her mouth.

"I don't want Bella to know about this! This stays between us."

"Tony!"  
"I mean it. She's not to find out!"  
"You can't possibly keep this from her!"

"She's been through enough."  
"Exactly, all the more reason you need to come clean and tell her about this."

Pepper runs her hand along the device.

"Not right now."  
"Dammit Tony!"

He winces as Pepper hits him in the chest. He chokes back.

"Really? I mean do you not see the artificial heart?"

A nervous laugh escapes her, but then so do the uncontrollable sobs. Tony sighs and pulls her into his chest.

"The only thing that kept me going was you and Bella. You both need to know that. If I came back and the entire Stark Industry crashed or went up in flames. I wouldn't have given a fuck as long as you two were right there waiting for me. I know you're what helped her through this."

"Tony… Bella took a lot of this into her own hands. I only helped with the bare minimum. You'd be amazed by the amount of guts she has. It was as if it came naturally to her."

"Well she is my flesh and blood." He says smugly.

Pepper smiles.

"OH there's no questioning that one." She replied with earnestly.

* * *

Tony and Bella exchange stories during their dinner. Only Bella leaves out the part about Thor. Tony leaves out the part about his artificial heart. Both suspected the other of holding something back. Both were too stubborn to admit to anything. Bella wasn't trying to hide Thor from her father. That couldn't be further from the truth. It was merely too painful to talk about.

Tony let it be known he wished for her to continue living at the apartment at Stark Tower. Until he could find her something better. Of course Bella argued against this. He said to consider it a fat bonus for the hard work she'd done during his absence. He also gave the keys to her Viper back. Tony went over a salary for her as well. Bella choked back on her soda as he told her how much she'd be pulling in a month. Tony saw the look on her face, but said nothing on it. She earned it. He saw it no other way. If it hadn't been for her Stark Industries would have been royally fucked. There's no telling what he would have come back to.

Tony made himself scarce at night. Hardly anyone saw him or knew what he was up to. Bella and Pepper both figured it was him needing sometime to himself after everything he went through. That maybe that was his way of dealing with it. During the day Bella and Tony shared an office. He just had another desk and everything set up for her. For now they depended on one another to get caught up. Strangely enough, Tony rather liked working alongside of his daughter. He found it rather interesting to watch how she worked.

However, Tony knew there was still something wrong. Bella just wasn't acting herself. She was quieter she wasn't making her usual sarcastic remarks. In fact often enough she just seemed downright gloomy as hell. He figured maybe it was because of the stress of everything that happened. That it really affected her. Maybe she just needed some time to adjust? He sighed to himself in thought and leaned back in his chair. Tony rubbed the back of his neck. He wished he knew what to do. Nonetheless, Tony was soon to have his answer and in a way he'd never imagined.

As time progressed Bella seemed to grow frailer. She was even paler than usual. Pepper had her suspicions and began to keep tabs on the liquor. But so far she hadn't any proof that Bella was still drinking. Pepper like usual had brought them some lunch. It was Chinese as Tony requested. Pepper set Bella's down just as Tony took a bite of his fried rice. The smell hit Bella and she immediately grabbed the trash bin by her desk and upchucked. Tony made a disgusted face and put his rice back down.  
"And we're done with the fried rice."

Pepper looked to Bella accusingly. Tony noticed the way both women eyed one another.

"Should I be jealous? You two aren't going to say I love you now are you?"  
Both ignore him.

"Is there something I should know?"

Pepper began to dig through Bella's desk.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bella barked.

Tony rose to his feet wondering the same.

"You're still drinking aren't you?!" Pepper hisses.

Bella's jaw dropped.  
"Pepper?!"  
Tony tilted his head a bit.

"Did I hear right?!"

They both turn to him with guilty expressions. He cuts his daughter a certain look.

"I surely didn't hear what I thought I did."

"Pepper…" Bella hisses.

Pepper winces realizing what she did.

"What's going on?!" Tony demands.

"Bella I…" Pepper starts to apologize.

Bella sighs.

"It's fine… and no I'm not drinking. Just haven't been feeling so great that's all."

"Hello, I'm talking here. Is anyone going to entertain me with an answer?" He points to Bella.

"Were you drinking while I was gone?"

Bella flinches and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Dad…"

"You were, weren't you?!"

"Yeah I had a few while you were gone! Not like you can talk pops! But for your information I haven't had a drink in a while!"

"You let my daughter drink?! She's not even 21 Pepper!"

"Dad! I'm a grown ass woman. You can't hold Pepper responsible for my actions!"  
"How often did this go on?"

Bella half laughs. She comes to her feet only to turn ghostly white.

"TONY!" Pepper quickly braced Bella against her.

Tony ran over to them and scooped Bella up.

"Did she just faint?!" Pepper said in hysterics.

Tony narrowed his eyes and checked Bella's pulse. He laid her down the office couch.

"Get her some water and a wet cloth."

Pepper nods and takes off. Bella comes to and blinks her eyes a few times.

"Dad?"

He puts his hand to her forehead.

"Does she have fever?" Pepper questions as she returns with the water and washcloth.

"No…" He states as if confused.

"Bella, I need you to come clean now. Are you or are you not drinking? Just a simple yes or no." Tony questions softly.

"No…"

He nods. Tony helps her back to her feet. He leads her to her bed and gets her settled in.

"If you don't get better by tomorrow. You're going to the doctor."  
"Dad, come on. I'll be fine; I don't need to go to the doctor. It's probably just a bug or something."  
He shakes his head on this and exits the room.

"Get some rest." He calls out as he pulls the door to.

Pepper however had this odd expression on her face.

"Look I'm sorry I snapped at you I just…"

"That's not it and I deserved it anyhow."  
"Pepper…"

Pepper heads into Bella's bedroom and pulls the door shut. Tony sighs and looks to the door in wonder.

* * *

"Pepper!" Bella scolds, but with laughter.

"I'm not pregnant." She whispers.

"Are you certain?"  
"I'm on birth control of course I'm not."

"And you haven't been late?"

"Well yeah, but it's stress… Seriously, I'm totally not pregnant."

* * *

Bella steps out of the doctor's office. She looks to Pepper wide eyed and scared out of her mind.

"I'm totally pregnant."

Pepper covers her mouth in shock.

* * *

"So you've been drinking. You're pregnant. The apparent father comes from a realm of gods. Only he's gone now, leaving you to raise a child on your own. Bella sweetheart, hun, sweetpea, are you an idiot?!"

Bella's jaw drops.

"TONY!" Pepper scolds.

"Give me your hand!" Tony demands.

Bella swallows back nervously. He takes her hand and smacks it with his own.

"That's it I'm taking your privileges away!" He utters with full on exasperation.

They both watch as Tony heads on out and vanishes for the rest of the night.

* * *

"What is it?"

Heimdall narrows his eyes as he observes Midgard.

"It seems the earthling woman is with child."

Odin grits his teeth.

"Do not tell me it is my son's!"

Heimdall sighs. Odin slams his staff down furiously.

"Very well, I see it's time I took matters into my own hands!"

Heimdall looks to Odin in alarm as he vanishes.


	7. Clashing Of The Realms

Chapter 7

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review. Thanks!**_

"Easy…" Clint utters and helps Bella to their table.

"Ugh… well that parts going to be fun!"  
Clint looks to her oddly.

"Part? Part of what?"

Bella swallows back and sort of laughs as he pushes her chair in.

"I'm pregnant."

Clint gets this slant jaw look to his face. That and he felt rather bummed out. Part of him hoped it wouldn't work out with this other guy, selfishly. But what mattered in the long run was her happiness. He could see the stress written all over her face. He wanted to help whatever way he could.

"Well is it mine?!"

Bella raises her brows towards him as he takes a seat. She smiles.

"I don't know, is it?!" She fires back."  
"I don't know, you tell me?!"

"Well hell Clint, is there something you're not telling me?"

They both softly laugh.

"It's Don's."

He sighs.

"OK well who's the mother?!"

"Hell if I know."

Bella laughs a little again, but also sheds a few tears. She quickly wipes them away and clears her throat.

"Sorry…"  
"Don't… It's just me Bella. I'm all ears if you need. Always have been, always will be. So what's wrong?"

"Let's just say I'm not so sure where the father is."

Clint grits his teeth.

"What?! Bella, please don't tell me he pulled the old cliché thing to do."

"It's not like that. It's just well something happened. It was against his will, but now I'm wondering if he's even coming back. I mean I'm sure if he knew… but that's just the problem. He doesn't even know. He once said he'd always find me. So I'm hoping I can trust that."

Bella rests her forehead against her hand as her elbow was on the table.

"I think I'm lost." Clint admits.  
Bella takes in a deep breath. Yet again she tells her crazy story. Once she was done Clint just sat there blinking. Both of them hadn't even touched their food yet. He forces himself out of it and sips from his tea.

"So… you're pretty much pregnant with a demigod?"

"Um yeah, I guess, like in a way yeah."

He nods and leans back in his seat.

"You are aware that if I hadn't known you half my life, I'd be checking you in at some fancy hospital."  
"That's about what I figured. My father had the same mien when I repeated the story."

"So who all knows about this?"

"Just you Pepper, and my father. So please let's just keep it that way for now."

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

Clint and Bella turn their direction towards the familiar voice. It belonged to none other than Johnny Storm and he was on a date. Bella miserably covered her face.

"Jesus Johnny."

"Only you would get yourself into this freaking mess! What were you thinking? You go on about how wrong I treated you. Yet you let some guy that disrespects you far more than I ever have get you freaking knocked up?! I mean come on not only did he have women in his lap at the bar you work at. But he left you once he did his business! Yet I'm the pig?!"

"Johnny… you haven't a clue what you're talking about." Bella whispers with humiliation.

All eyes were on them now as Johnny didn't even bother whispering. Clint was about to lose his shit at the disrespect coming from this little shit's mouth. He never liked Johnny from the beginning. And once he got his powers he became even more nuisance. The two of them couldn't be more opposite. Clint felt as though Johnny never had any respect for women whatsoever.

Johnny wiped his mouth and came to his feet. He made his way to the table and reached out for Bella's hand.

"It's ok we'll go take care of this."

Clint, Bella, and Johnny's date looked to him oddly.

"Take care of what?"

"I think we both know. Look I'll pay for it. I'm not going to allow you to be in this situation."

Clint immediately jumped out of his chair and got right in Johnny's face. Bella still didn't get what Johnny meant. However from a man's perspective Clint knew DAMN WELL what Johnny was hinting at.

"You'll do no such thing. Bella would never do something like that and you know it. I can't even believe that you would even suggest such a cruel thing! To think you're some sort of public icon. What would your beloved fans think if they heard you?!"

Bella narrowed her eyes upon them.

"Johnny?" She questioned in wonder.

"Me cruel? I would have never left her!"

Johnny's date throws down her napkin and storms out of the restaurant.

"…dammit…" Johnny complains as he takes notice.

"No more than you deserve." Clint mutters.

"You shouldn't add your two cents on something you know nothing about!" Bella barks irately.

"If you would have gotten over yourself and learned to forgive, you wouldn't be in this situation! I would have taken care of you. I'd never allow you to be faced with this sort of dilemma!"

"You're right Johnny… I should have just stuck around and ignore all your little affairs that went on behind my back. Marry you one day and raise your children and act as if all is right in the world."

"It was just the one time! And I said I was sorry! What do you want from me?!"  
"TO LEAVE ME ALONE! I'VE MOVED ON WHY CAN'T YOU?! You've changed Johnny… For the worse. Why can't you see it? You weren't always like this. You've let whatever happened take control. I always had your back Johnny, but not this time. I'm sorry… but you did this to yourself. You could have controlled yourself if you truly wanted, but you didn't. It wasn't just the sleeping around. You became so full of yourself, it got to where I couldn't stand to be around you. I never thought I could feel that way about you. I don't' know of a single woman that wants to sit there and listen to some guy boast about himself constantly. It's beyond nauseating, to say the least. You suddenly grasped this incredible need for attention. Yet the one person willing to give that to you, you pushed away. You were swimming in women, money, and paparazzi. These things just eventually added up Johnny. I'm not in love you anymore and haven't for quite sometime. I will always care about you Johnny. Everything else though is dead between us."

"It doesn't have to be…" Johnny whispered in a pleading matter.  
Bella comes to her feet and starts to head out of the restaurant. Johnny makes the mistake of grabbing her arm and trying to force her back to him. Clint taps him on the shoulder, when Johnny turns his direction. Clint pops him in the face. He then grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't care who the hell you are. You will do as she wishes and leave her alone. Stay out of her life!"

Johnny goes to return the blow and Bella steps in between them.

"NO!" Clint shouts and Bella takes the hit.

Johnny's eyes widen and his jaw drops.

"Bella!" He panics as she reaches to her jaw.

Clint immediately yanks her behind him and shoves Johnny back.

"That's it!" Clint shouts and continues to shove him outside.

"It was an accident babe!" Johnny calls out.

"Come on man, you know I'd never harm her! EVER!"

Clint ignores him as they head on outside.

"YOU NEED HELP BUDDY! SERIOUSLY! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP AND TAKE A LONG HARD LOOK IN THE MIRROR! UNDERSTAND WHY SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU BACK! KEEP HARASSING HER AND YOU'LL NOT ONLY HAVE ME ON YOUR ASS, BUT I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TELL LET HER FATHER KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON. THEN THERE'S ROMANOFF AND MY OTHER BUDS AT SHIELD. YOU DO THE MATH AND SEE WHERE YOU STAND! THINK ABOUT WHY IT IS EVERYONE HAS ISABELLA STARK'S BACK BUT NOT JOHNNY STORM'S."

Bella steps out of the restaurant. Susan Storm (Johnny's sister) just happened to have heard everything that was going on as she stepped out of one of the nearby shops. Susan rushes over seeing Bella's face. She cups her chin.

"What the hell?"

Johnny sighs.

"It was an accident. She got in the way."

Susan immediately puts a force field around her brother. She cuts him a look of sheer hell. She then turns her attention back to Bella.

"I'm so sorry. Believe me I will be dealing with him! He WILL NOT bother you again. I give you my word Bella. I apologize to you as well Clint. It seems my brother is in for a very rude awakening."

Susan roughly grabs her brother by the forearm and literally drags him into her car. She peels out of the parking lot, burning rubber along the way.

Clint places Bella in his car and takes her back to Stark Tower. From there he rushes her inside. He sits her on the couch, then grabs a frozen pack of vegetables and places it on Bella's face. Tony walks in at this point. He'd forgotten to give Bella the keys to her Viper. He twirled them around in his hand as he stepped inside. Only he came to a halt and tilted his head a bit. Tony walked over to where Bella and Clint were. He moves Clint's hand that was holding the vegetable pack to Bella's face. Tony snarled back.

He looked to Clint.

"Who!"

"Dad…"

"WHO DID THIS?!" Tony demanded.

"Johnny." Clint retorted.

Tony nods and starts to rush out of the room.  
"Shit." Bella rushes up and chases after her dad.

"Dad!"

Tony kept heading towards the doors.

"Dad please, don't do anything stupid!"

Tony freezes and turns back around. He points directly upon her.

"I'm going to the station and going to press charges on the little bastard! You have NO SAY IN THIS! NO ONE IS GOING TO HIT YOU EVER! I don't care what the stipulations or whatever excuse the little shit has!"  
"It was an accident!"

Tony furiously shakes his head.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THAT AN ACCIDENT? HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR FACE?!"

Bella lowers her head.

"He meant to hit me…" Clint says as he explains what took place to Tony.

"Bella was trying to put a stop to it." He says once he finishes the entire story.

"Accident or not, he knowingly hit a pregnant woman in the face. There is no reason under heaven and earth that will force me to let this go!"

Clint gently holds Bella back as her father storms out of the tower. Bella closes her eyes for a moment. She wasn't sure how to feel about any of this.

"Um Clint, I think I'm ready to call it a day."

He looks to her concerned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm just really tired."

He takes in a breath and nods.

"OK then. I'm a ring away if you need."

She smiles.  
"Thank you Clint."

"Anytime."

At this he gives a simple nod and exits the tower. Bella takes in the deepest of breaths as she watches Clint drive away. She then heads on to her room. Bella showers and puts on her white silk gown. All she wanted to do was sleep. She didn't want to think about anything. She'd brushed her teeth and hair. Bella then stepped out of the bathroom.

Bella nervously came to a complete halt. Before her stood a man with a golden eye patch, white hair and beard. He was dressed similar to that of Thor. Only his tunic was of silver, gold, and his robe was of red and gold.

"Odin?" She called out in wonder.

She'd remembered Thor's description of his father. He said nothing just stood there.

"Is Thor alright?" She questioned apprehensively.

Odin slowly approached her.

"How dare you bed with my son like some sort of Midgardian harlot!"  
Bella raised her eyebrows on this.

"Excuse me?!"

He points upon her.

"You're not worthy enough to carry the offspring of an Asgradian, much less that of royal blood! A god!"

Bella half laughs.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint. You sure have a way with people and words! I'm touched."

She points in return.  
"Where is he?!"

"YOU DARE SPEAK THIS WAY TO A KING?!"

"With all due respect you're the one that copped the attitude first and you're not my King. Around this realm we have a president, but even he doesn't get bowed down upon. In fact he's usually one of the most disrespected people ever. Just comes with the territory, I suppose. So what brings you to Midgard, Odin?"

"I'm here to dispose of that abomination within your womb."

Bella swallows back. He brings out the staff within his robe. Bella takes off running like a bat out of hell.

* * *

Frigga rises as she sees Heimdall is away from his post.

"Heimdall?"

He quickly bows before her.

"Please rise. What ails you?" She questioned with alarm to her voice.

"Your majesty, please forgive me, but I felt I had no other choice. I know what it means to betray a King. I fear that he is to do something that cannot be taken back."

Frigga makes her way over.

"Walk with me Heimdall."

She takes his arm and has him escort her out of the palace. He begins to tell her about Thor and the Midgardian he's impregnated. Frigga freezes and turns to Heimdall.  
"You mean to say my son is back in Asgard?"

"Yes your Majesty. Your husband had him imprisoned."

"Now, why would he do such a thing?! Hadn't he served his punishment already? And where is my husband now?"

"In Midgard your majesty."  
"Now why would he go to that realm?"

"I believe he seeks harm upon the woman and child."

Frigga's eyes widen.  
"Where is Thor?!" She demands.

Heimdall hurriedly takes his majesty to the area Odin had Thor locked away.

"I knew something didn't seem right! He just hasn't been himself lately." Frigga hisses as they rush towards the area.

Heimdall leads her to an underground area with what seems to be a never ending staircase. Frigga and Heimdall look to one another in alarm.  
"How much time do we have?"

"Not much your majesty."

Frigga takes in a deep breath.

"Forgive me Odin." She utters knowing she was about to go against her husband's wishes.

But within the last few months, her husband seemed different. He'd become more distant. He even slept in a separate chamber. She just figured it was the stress of losing Loki and having his other son cast away. Frigga closes her eyes and raises her hands in the air. She uses all she has to break the spell and wield the hammer back to her son.

"Your majesty!" Heimdall calls out as he catches her.

* * *

Thor paced about his cell. His knuckles where caked with dry blood as he'd been desperately trying to break free. He'd worn them down so much punching at the four walls around him. The bones to his knuckles in his right hand were visible from the meat and flesh being pulled back. Thor pushed past the immense pain and continued to try off and on.

He stopped though as something suddenly came over his body.

"Hammer!" He called out and reached out his right arm.

'HAMMMMMMERRR!" He bellowed desperately feeling the surge of it's energy.

The Mjölnir came crashing down in the area he was in, destroying everything in its path. Thor grinned as it landed in his hand.

"Ah, there you are old friend!"

He held his head high as the energy continued to course through him. He shot out of the area with a bolt of lightning. He saw his mother and Heimdall outside the area. He landed before them and respectfully bowed down to his weakened mother.

"Are you ill mother?"

"Do not concern yourself with me, my son. You must go to earth and immediately and stop your father!"

Thor narrows his eyes upon his mother as Heimdall continues to brace her against him.

"Stop him?"

"He isn't himself Thor. You must take caution around him."  
Thor looks to Heimdall in confusion.

"The Earthling carries your child."

"Isa…? Isa is with child?!" Thor utters in mere disbelief.

"GO MY SON, BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!"

Thor nods his heart raced beyond belief as he took off.

* * *

Odin sends out his staff sending agents and other Stark employees flying. He continues towards Bella as she runs out of the building. Bella continues dodging traffic as she dashes across the street. Her heart was running ninety to nothing.

She gasped out as Odin appeared before her blocking her way. She took a few steps back.

"Don't do this!" She begged as she continued to back up.

"THIS CHILD IS ALL I HAVE LEFT OF YOUR SON! You're NOT taking it away from me!" She cries.

Bella covers her stomach protectively as she continues to step away from Odin. Odin laughs as Bella stumbles back against a patio chair by one of the coffee shops. She falls back on her rear, but continues to desperately back away from him. He points his staff upon her.

"Actually I have a much better idea."

Her eyes widen as her body starts to pull towards him.

"NOOOOO PLEASE STOP THIS!"

The others around them start screaming and take off running at the scene before them. Bella couldn't fight the pull.

"PLEASE YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THIS IS THE CHILD OF YOUR SON! YOUR GRANDCHILD!" She shrieks in terror as he raises her by the collar of her gown.

"Better yet…I do believe I have other plans for you and the little bundle within your womb. You… are coming with me!"

He leans into her ear

"I've got a little secret to tell you…" He says menacingly.

"I'm not really dead…"

She gasps back and looks upon him.

"Loki…?" She whispers.

He smiles and winks.

"I'm taking you to a realm you'll never escape. There you will give birth! When that day comes I will return to collect the child. I will raise it as my own. I can't think of anything that would anger my brother and father more." He laughs.

"Of course once you've given birth, your services will no longer be of any use to me."

"The hell with you LOKI!" She growls and spits in his face.

Loki still in the image of his father snarls back. Bella brings up her knees and flings out her legs with great force. She breaks out of his hold and takes off running again. Tossing back whatever she can get a hold of such as trashcans, chairs, and benches.

The wind suddenly picks up. Thunder booms loudly about the area. Lightning fills the sky. Bella continues to run with fear in her heart. Just a few feet away, a bolt of lightning strikes. She cries out and starts to back up a little. Before her stood the figure of a man, he was in a crouching position. He wielded a massive hammer and Bella already knew. She covered her mouth in shock.

"…Thor…?" She nearly whispered.

He came to a stand and locked eyes with her. Her heart skipped a beat at just the sight of him. She couldn't fathom what she was seeing. Deep down she knew he was telling the truth, still it was one thing to hear about it entirely something else to see it.

She starts to be pulled back again. Bella looks upon Thor.

"It's Loki!" She announces as she's lifted off the ground into the air.

He nods and swiftly sends his hammer sailing through the air. It slams Loki through three cars and up against a dumpster. Thor catches Bella as she plummets back down.

"You came back…"

"Did I not say I would always find you Isa?"

She smiles. Thor nods and sits her back down. He presses his forehead against hers.

"I want you to go hide." He undertones and kisses the top of her head.

She looks to him in question.  
"Now Isa! I will find you, you've my word. You must GO NOW!"

Bella nods and takes off running as Thor holds his brother off.

"How dare you!" Thor points upon his brother with his hammer.

"Not only do you take on the image and role of father! But you dare come after my unborn child and their mother! You had everyone believing you were dead! You had us all fooled we mourned you brother!"

Loki laughs.

"OH I know. It's quite interesting to see how others perceive your death. How they "mourn"…"

"I DID MOURN YOU BROTHER! YOU HAD ME BELIEVING…" Thor trails off feeling ill in thought.

"Why?! Why do you do these things Loki?! There was a time you and I were inseparable! I loved you brother! But now… I CAN'T EVEN STAND THE SIGHT OF YOU! WHERE IS FATHER?!"

Loki shrugs.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" Thor thunders so loud the entire area shakes.

The windows to the nearby businesses shatter.

"I see someone's in a rotten mood." Loki taunts twirling Odin's staff around.

Thor sails right for him and takes him to the pavement. He bashes his head into the pavement repeatedly.

"First my father! Now my lover and child! I cannot believe you're my brother!" Thor yells as he continues to beat the living shit out of Loki.

Thor growls out though as someone grabs him and tosses him across the way. Thor half laughs as he looks upon the man.

"And this! What is this! This is not any affair of yours metal man."  
"Says the man that looks as though he works for Medieval Times! Let me guess you're the black knight?!"

"It would be wise for mind your own business and allow me to get back to dealing with my brother!"

"Ummm, no can do. You see this is my town and I don't take kindly to you two knuckleheads tearing it apart. So sorry kiddos, but it seems you need to take your fight somewhere else. I'm calling a time out!"

"How dare you talk to me in such a way! Do you have any idea who I am?"  
The man in the red and gold iron suit shrugs.

"That'd be a big fat no and frankly I don't give a damn."

"I AM SON OF…"

Loki sends a wave of magic Thor's way. Thor is sent through one of the nearby café's.

"See that… That right there is why you two really need to get lost! That just so happens to be one of my favorite café's they make the best chicken and dumplings!"

Thor growls out as he dusts himself off and steps back out of the dinner. The man in the iron suit checks to make certain everyone in the café was ok.

"Everyone alright?"

They nod and scramble to their feet. He gives everyone a thumbs up just as Thor sends his hammer his way. The man flies back at great force. Beams shoot out of his hands and Thor is knocked for a loop as well. During this time Loki had made his escape.

"NOOO!"

They both turn as Bella runs out from a nearby building.

"NO ISA, STAY BACK!"

The man in the iron suit rears back a bit.

"Thor…" She calls out desperately.  
"You've got to be kidding me." The man in the suit utters.

They both turn to see him take off.

"Who and what the hell was that?"

"I have no idea." Thor replies in wonder himself.

Thor looks around for his brother. He paces around with irritation. He looks to her in thought trying to figure out what to do. How was he to keep her safe and deal with what was taking place back home in Asgard?

"HOLD ON!" He calls out as he grabs hold her.

"WAIT!"

He freezes and looks upon her in wonder.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to Asgard."

"Thor…"

He looks to her oddly.

"Isa, I can care for you better in my own realm. That and you need to be in Asgard to give birth. The doctors on your realm cannot help you the way ours can."

"Wait, so you know?"

"Yes Isa."

He starts to take off again.

"My father!"

She sighs.

"He's back…Thor I just got him back. I can't leave."

Thor shuts his eyes for a moment.

"Isa, if you remain here it could very well cost both your lives. I cannot care for you properly here on Midgard."

"You're telling me I have no choice?!'

Thor sees the painful expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Isa…"  
"Then I suppose it's time you meet my father. The least I could do is let my father and Pepper know."

Thor hated the crushed look she had about her. He took in a breath and dropped his hold. He took her hand instead and kissed it.

"Whatever I can do to ease the situation."

However, Thor gets a better look at her face. He cups her chin.

"My brother?!"

She lowers her head.

"No… long story."

Sirens are heard from a distance.

"Ugh we better get scarce."

She looks back to the tower in thought.

"Well here goes nothing." She utters and starts leading Thor that way.

* * *

"Um not just no, but HELL NO! You're not taking my daughter anywhere Fabio."  
"Dad!"

Tony chugs back his scotch and slams down the glass.

"I just got back kid and you're already heading out the damn door. What about your responsibilities here?"

Thor sighs.

"Sir, she and the child are at great risk the longer they remain on this realm. I need her in Asgard."

"Very well she can go, but you're staying here."

Thor raises his brows on this.

"Pardon?"  
Bella pinches the bridge of her nose. Tony pours himself another drink.

"Bella and I will go to this "Asgard" and you can stay here!" He says ever so sprightly.

"Dad…"  
"Bella…"  
"Isa…?"

"Thor…"

A bored voice from the corner of the room.

"Pepper." She had her head about the palm of her hand.

"Huh, you're here?" Tony smarts.

"Shut it, Tony."

"Aw, love you too baby!"

Tony paces the room and points directly upon Thor.

"You see you and I have this problem. I don't particularly like you."

"Don't pops please just…"  
"No, no let me finish."

Tony finishes his drink.

"Apparently a lot took place while I was gone, such as you knocking up my daughter. Now you come swooping in and have the balls to tell me you're taking her away from me?!"  
Thor looks to Tony with confusion.

"I never laid a harmful hand on Isa!"

Bella explains what knocked up means in Thor's ear. He nods with raised brows.

"Well yes that… That I did, but it wasn't intentional."  
"It never is, now is it?" Tony sneers.

"My daughter is just a couple months shy of being 20 years old. Already you've stuck her with the responsibility of being a mother!"

"With all due respect sir, you're not one to talk! I witnessed everything Isa faced during your absence. Not only did you have the weight of this entire business on her shoulders, but you had her living in some hovel when you were surrounded in luxury!"

"Thor!" Bella scolds.

"Watch your fucking mouth!"

"DAD!"

Bella cuts both men an oh shit look. Both hop up and stare each other down face to face.

"Knock it off both of you!"

Pepper sighs and comes to her feet. She places her hand on Tony's shoulder. Bella takes Thor's hand and both women start to drag both men away from each other.

"It is not my wish to break you two apart! I know how Isa feels about you! I would never do anything to come between the two of you! But you must understand the situation. It is not to be taken lightly. I will do everything in my power to protect my future wife and our child!"

Tony and Bella both give the same look of surprise as if it hadn't occurred to them.

"Wife…" Tony utters looking as though he might faint.

Thor nods with a prideful smile. Bella lets out a nervous laugh. Tony grits his teeth and takes his bottle of fifty year old scotch and throws it across the room. Both women jump Thor places Bella behind him protectively. He shakes his head and gives Thor a look of death.

"No… No I know what that would detail of! You're not taking her! And that's FINAL! So here's the deal. I go with you this Asgard. I see what it's all about so I know my kid is in good hands and safe! You see I'm her father and there is not a chance in HELL this is going to go your way. I don't care who the fuck you are! God or not I'm fucking Tony Stark and that's my little girl and you're not just going to come waltzing in here and tell me you're taking her away to another planet where I will never see her or my grandkid. You can pretty much go FUCK yourself Thunder God! If this place is suitable TO ME! Then she will stay, but only long enough to have the baby. Then THEY BOTH come back to EARTH! Where they both will live and die!"

Thor grits his teeth.

"SHE IS TO BE MY WIFE! QUEEN OF ASGARD ONE DAY! SHE CANNOT REMAIN HERE ON EARTH! THE CHILD IS OF ROYAL BLOODLINE AS WELL THEY WILL BE EXPECTED TO TAKE ON THE THRONE ONE DAY AS WELL! THIS IS HOW IT WORKS!"

"UM NEWSFLASH BLONDIE IT'S NOT!"

Pepper looked upon Bella in concern. The poor girl looked as though she were to have a panic attack any moment. She backed up against the wall looking to her father and Thor scared out of her mind. She ran her fingers through her hair. She then took off towards the bathroom. They all grimaced as they heard her puking.

Thor went to check on her and Tony beat him to the punch. Pepper sighed noticing how Tony rudely bumped into Thor on the way. Pepper patted Thor on the shoulder.

"I'll handle it." She whispered.

Thor merely folded his arms about with a frown.

Bella finishes upchucking Tony wrinkles his nose in disgust, but held her hair back. He was having flashbacks of when she used to get sick as a child. Like the one time she ran 104 temp. Tony was losing his mind. Bella was had been upchucking and her entire body hurt nothing seemed to sooth her. She fell asleep with him on the couch that night with a bowl in her hands. Two days later Tony had gotten what she had. Bella took care of him in return. She was 10 years old and acted as though she were 16. She cleaned up his messes, checked his temp, gave him his medicine, and fixed Tony some soup.

Once she was done Bella came to her feet. She cleansed out her mouth and washed her face and hands. Tony handed her a towel.  
"Dad… Please stop giving him such a hard time. He's dealing with a world of crap as well. You haven't any idea what Thor has dealt with. He's got his own family issues and concerns with his realm so please try and take that into consideration. He's got so much on his shoulders. You just haven't a clue. I feel split in the middle on this, because I love you both. I just got you back dad. You honestly think I want to leave? But that's what sucks about this because. I'm in love with Thor and I'm having his child. I'm literally being pulled by the life of two realms and I don't even know what to do. I can't lose either of you, but I also can't choose. Neither of you can expect that of me. Because if that's what it comes down to. Then I won't and neither of you can make me. There has to be a center… Someway to make all this work. Where I can be what Thor and our child needs, but also respect the loved ones I have here."

Tony places his hands upon her shoulders and looks her in the eyes.

"Is this what you want?"

"What do you mean?"

He sighs deeply.

"Blondie in there, you know the guy that I'm sorry to say, but is even prettier than you are! Leave it to you to get a god to fall for you kid. I get the one daughter in this entire world that can sweep away a god! I mean why? WHY ME?!"

"That's right dad this was all just part of my evil plan."

"I wouldn't put it past you."

Bella softly laughs and leans weakly against the counter.

"I don't know what to tell you dad other than I love him and that yes this is what I want. I've already lost you both once. Just as you dad I don't want to lose Thor all over again. So I have to find a way to make this all work somehow."

"Well you are a Stark…" Tony says with a smirk.

"If there's anyone that can figure out a way, it'd be you kid."

Tony opens the bathroom and Pepper lands on the floor. He looks to her oddly then smirks.

"Hey sweetie, how was your trip?!" Tony taunts knowing she was eavesdropping.

Pepper covers her face.

"That's right…" He says in a tsking matter.

"Wallow in that shame." He steps over her.

Bella giggles and helps Pepper back to her feet.

Thor looks to Bella concerned as they step out of out of the room.

"Are you alright Isa?"

She nods and makes her way over. Bella takes his hand and leads him out of the room so they can talk privately.

"What happened Thor?"

He places his hand upon the bruise on her cheek.

"You first."

She takes in a breath, before filling him in on what all took place while he was gone. In return he tells his story. Only they both knew it to be Loki now rather than Odin.

"I apologize greatly for the trouble my brother has caused Isa. I never wanted you involved in my quandaries."

"Like you didn't deal with mine?"

Thor smiles.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." He beams.

Thor takes in a breath. He gently puts a hand upon her tummy. That smile grows wider.

"I'm to be a father. This… this is wonderful news Isa. I swear to you I will do everything within my power to keep you both safe and blissful. I cannot think of a better honor. I love you Isa." Thor lovingly wraps his arms around her.

"I love you too Thor, but we really have a lot to discuss."

"That we do."


	8. Follow The Rainbow?

_**Chapter 8**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review.**_

(Continuous laughter…)

"You're kidding me right? This entire thing is a walking punchline." Tony says as they appear at the rainbow bridge.

Thor looks to Tony confused, but doesn't comment. Thor keeps his arm around Bella as they cross the bridge.

"What happens if we fall?" Tony questions.

"It is not something I'd suggest." Thor utters with a shrug.

"This puts a whole new perspective on follow the rainbow."

"Knock it off pops and it's follow your nose and taste the rainbow."

Tony dies in laughter.

"Right…"

Once they get to the end of the bridge. Tony cocks brow at Heimdall.

"Look Bella, they even have a black guy allowing him through the back door!"  
"DAD!" Bella scolds with her entire face flushed with embarrassment.

Tony pats Heimdall on the back.

"How's it going big fella?! What's with the giant helmet? Are you maybe compensating for something?"

Bella's jaw drops.

"Says the man that wears a gaudy iron suit…" Heimdall hints about Tony's secret.

"Huh?" Bella says in wonder.

Once Bella's attention is elsewhere, Tony cuts Heimdall the cutthroat motion. Heimdall merely smiles, but looks back out to the other realms keeping watch. Once the palace is within viewpoint Tony comes to a complete stop.

"It's a city of gold." He remarks taking it all in.

"It's beautiful." Bella softy states.

Thor smiles with pride. Tony however rolls his eyes.

"It's not all that great. I bet it's a bitch to upkeep."

"Dad… could you at least try to behave?"

He sighs.

"What's the fun in that?" He utters with a smirk and starts walking again.

Thor looks upon Bella.

"Is he always so…?"

"Eccentric?"

Thor grins.

"Precisely…"

"I'm afraid you have a lot to learn when it comes to Tony Stark."

"I can hear you, you know."

The doors to the palace open once they stand before it. Thor nods towards Bella. He enters. Tony and Bella follow behind. Tony leans into Bella's ear.

"You think all this is real gold?"

Bella sighs.

Thor bows down before his mother. Frigga smiles and comes to her feet.

"Rise my son."

"You never bow down to me…" Tony complains.

"I wasn't aware you wanted to be a queen dad." Bella fires back.

He cocks a brow towards her.

"Smart ass."

"You set yourself up."

Sif and the Warriors Three eyed Tony and Bella oddly as they continued to banter. Frigga makes her way down the stairs and hugs her son.

"And how are we feeling mother?"

"I'm quite fine. You worry too much."

"Mother, this is Isabella Stark and her father Tony Stark. They come from Midgrad."

A warm smile comes about her face as she looks upon Bella. She walks over to Bella and takes her hand. Frigga gently pats it.

"Welcome to Asgard. I'm Frigga, Thor's mother."

Bella smiles in return.

"Yes, Thor speaks fondly of you."

"I truly hope so." His mother says with soft laughter.

Bella couldn't believe how gorgeous Thor's mother was. However, she was also very nervous. She wondered if they knew she was with child yet. Nonetheless, their son's.

"Welcome to our home…" Frigga offers her hand to Tony as well.

He respectfully takes it and shakes it.

"Any word on father yet?"

"No my son, I'm afraid not."

Thor sighs.

"You are aware of what Loki has done mother?"

Frigga's smile fades and she nods.

"Heimdall filled me in."

She looked back to Tony and Bella.

"I do apologize on Loki's behalf. He has brought much shame upon Asgard and myself as a mother."

Tony looks to Bella confused.

"I'll explain later…" Bella whispers.

Thor makes his way to Sif and the Warriors Three. He smiles and hugs each of them. He turns back to Tony and Bella.  
"These are my faithful friends Lady Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg." They each nod in return.

Only Fandral approaches Bella and takes her hand. He kisses it.

"An honor to meet such beauty."

Thor shakes his head.

"And how do you know Thor?" He inquires.

"You cannot court her you fool." Thor bellows.

"Shouldn't that be for the lady to decide?"

Tony smirks on this realizing that Thor's little group of friends weren't aware of the situation.

"Very well… Isa?" Thor offers with a smirk.  
Bella laughs.

"Well that depends how do you feel about courting a pregnant Midgardian?"

Fandral rears back a bit.

"Pregnant? But you're so tiny!" Volstagg remarks.

Hogun dies in laughter as it's starting to come together. He slaps Thor on the back.

"It's about time!" He remarks joyfully.

Thor nods with a beam about him.

"Thank you Hogun."  
"What's about time?" Lady Sif questions.  
Thor takes Bella's hand.

"My friends I've finally found the one!"

"You mean to say the child is yours?" Sif asks in disbelief.

Thor nods.

"It was not expected, but I find this to be a wondrous occurrence."

"I'm sure you do…" Tony smarts bitterly.

"After all your part is done." He continues on.

"Dad… don't…" Bella warns.

"A child out of wedlock?" Sif continues on in her skepticism.

"A matter that will be taken care of soon enough sis."

"I agree my son this is truly a wondrous occasion, something to be celebrated!"

Tony looked to Frigga and Thor peculiarly.

"Two entirely different realms indeed, your son comes to down to my planet plants his seed within MY DAUGHTER. And you all wish to celebrate this?"

"You are unhappy with this?" Frigga questions.

"You're damn right I am."

"Dad please, I'm begging you not to do this."

"I'm sure you all would be whistling another tune if it were the other way around!"

Bella quickly grabs her father's arm and leads him into a more private corner.

"What are you doing?!" She hisses.

"Acting how a real god damn father should act. These people are nuts. I mean look at this place. And this fake way of them dealing with the situation. Her son goes and knocks up some innocent girl from another realm, yet this woman is all up in arms about it. Doesn't that seem fishy to you?"  
"What exactly are you trying to say pops?"

"I'm saying these Asgardians have tasted the rainbow long enough. Clearly the air around here is filled with acid and Lucky Charms!"

"You're acting like a jerk dad."

"Tell me how you really feel."

"I just did. I don't think any of this is fake. Not everyone handles things the way you do!"  
"I can see that. And how are you not freaking out? How can you be so chill about all this? You're the one about to squeeze out a god size watermelon soon and being rushed into this whole royal marriage thing."

Bella shrugs and looks back towards Thor.

"I don't know. Something just tells me I can trust him. I believe in Thor dad. I honestly feel with him I'm safe and so is the baby."

Tony pinches his eyes shut in misery.

"I hate this. All of this."

Bella sighs.

"I'm sorry you feel that way dad."

"Would it have killed you to end up with a normal guy? Just some boring accountant or maybe even a Walmart busboy."  
"They don't have busboys at Walmart pops. If you'd ever been in one you'd know this."

He wrinkles his nose.  
"Don't insult my intelligence."

"Hmm, besides I'm a Stark dad. We don't exactly do normal."

His upper lip curls.

"I'm going to ignore all puns that could be read into that."

"Probably for the best!" She retorts with a smirk.

She heads back over towards Thor.

"Karma's such a bitch…" Tony hisses to himself.

Bella closes her eyes for a moment feeling that faint like feeling returning. Thor takes notice and hurriedly scoops her up. Sif narrows her eyes upon this from where she stood with the Warriors Three.

"You must rest, I will take you to my chamber."  
"Um isn't that what got you two into this mess to begin with?"

Thor ignores him and starts towards his chamber with Bella. Tony puts a hand upon Thor's shoulder. The Warriors Three come to direct attention aiming their weapons at Tony. Thor motions for them to lower them.

"Separate chamber." Tony demands.

"I must be able to watch after her. How can I achieve that if she is in another room?"

"Then she'll stay in mine!"

"Don't fight…" Bella pleads weakly.

Tony sighs in defeat.

"Fine, I suppose you can't do anymore damage than what is already done." He sulks.

Frigga takes Tony by the arm and shows him to one of the guest chambers. Thor lays Bella down in his bed. The sheets were golden silk and the comforter was the color of Thor's robe. Thor slightly lifted her body and pulled back the covers. He pulled them over Bella. The bed was so comfortable, Bella felt as though she were melting into it. She buried her face into his pillow. Her eyes soon closed Thor moved strands of hair away from her face. He kissed her lips and rose. Thor looked out the window. He thought about Loki and wondered where the hell he was. He still felt on edge about that. Then he still hadn't a clue where Loki had Odin. Thor folded his arms about his chest.

"Where are you father?" He wondered out loud.

Thor put away his hammer. He then paced about the room. His mind was trying to grasp everything that was happening around him. Thor looked back to Bella in thought. He sat upon the black onyx chair that was at the matching table in his room. Thor's room was massive. He'd a fireplace, table and couple matching chairs, a few Asgardian plants, a chest at the end of the bed, a walk in closet that contained his wardrobes. He kept in mind to have some dresses made for Bella. He also had a connecting "washroom" as they called it. That would put Bella's entire bathroom back at her old apartment to shame. Their technology wasn't as advanced as Earth's; then again they also worked more with magic. As to why Bella needed to be in Asgardian hands during the birth.

Once the sun went down Thor disrobed. He joined Bella and pulled her into his chest.

* * *

Tony looked around the chamber they had in him in incredulity. He half laughs and rolls his eyes. Frigga had showed him around. She even had him some Asgardian clothing sent to the room for in the morning. Red wine was set out on the table about his room. His room was much like Thor's only a slightly smaller version. The furniture was white onyx and the bed sheets were silver silk and black. Even he couldn't deny how spectacular this place was. That's what had him concerned though. He feared he'd lose his daughter for sure. She had everything she needed right here. Why would she need him? He looked out the window in thought. There would be no reason for her to ever return to earth after this.

He opened the red wine and ignored the wine glass that was set out. Tony sat at the edge of the open window that overlooked Asgard. He drank straight from the bottle and watched as the sun set. He groaned in misery thinking even that was too perfect for his liking. Damn this place FUCK ASGARD!

* * *

"What's with you?" Hogun asked Sif.

She shook her head. He nudged her shoulder with his own as they walked outside the palace.

"Try again my friend…" He hints seeing it all over her face.

"I just never imagined Thor could be so irresponsible."

Hogun raised his brows.

"He hardly knows this Midgardian woman. Yet already he acts as if he's head over heels. That and she's already pregnant? Doesn't all this seem a bit odd to you?"

Hogun shrugs.

"Well in a way, I suppose. Thor seems genuinely happy though."

Sif shakes her head.

"Something about it all just doesn't set right with me."

"And what is that exactly? Or do you even know?"  
"She's Midgardian for one. A bit average for Thor's liking. It's just not someone I'd picture him settling down with that's all."  
"Average? I must say I disagree. I found the Midgardian to be quite pretty."

Sif scrunches up her nose. Hogun laughs.

"But she is weak… already she seems as though she can barely handle the pregnancy."

"A little harsh don't you think? She's a Midgardian Sif… Of course she's going to experience some issues. That and she's carrying the child of a god. I'm sure that alone takes a toll on the human body."

"All the more proof that Thor wasn't wise in his decision in choosing a mate."

"Are you brave enough to share those words with him personally?"

Sif softly laughs.

"Like he would listen to me."

"Even if he did what would you expect him to do in this situation?"

"The child is Asgardian…"

Hogun looks to her puzzled.

"The child of course belongs here. The Midgardian however does not."

"She is the mother Sif…"

"Once again, something they both should have thought about before being so careless. He honestly should know better. He doesn't take his responsibility to Asgard serious enough. I fear he's in for a rude awakening. I do not see Odin taking kindly to this once he returns."

"I suppose we will find out within time. However, I do not feel Thor finds himself careless in his decision."  
"And what do you feel on the matter?"

"No matter his decision I trust in Thor. I know he will follow his heart. I feel he has chosen this woman for a very good reason."

"He didn't choose her Hogun. Can't you see what this really is? Thor is too honorable not to go through with this. The Midgardian is with child. Thor will take it upon himself to do what he feels is right. Even if that means he settles down before he is even ready. We all know how Thor is. He is not ready to father a child. Much less take a wife."

"You do realize this is our friend and future king you speak of."

"Ay, I do. It's because he is my friend I speak of the things I do. It causes me great concern. I'm not so sure I trust this Midgardian or her father. How wise is it that we welcome them so quickly? Are we not taking enough risk with Loki still on the loose?"  
"Hmmm…" Hogun leans against the walls of the palace and crosses his arms.

Sif sits upon a log and crosses her ankles.

"I suppose we shall wait and see how this all turns out." Hogun says with a small grin.

* * *

Bella giggled as she awoke. Thor was hovering over her with a smug grin.

"Well good morning to you to."

He quietly chuckles and kisses her.

"I believe you were having some very pleasant dreams…" He says in a hinting matter and rubs against her.

Her eyes widen as he kissed along her neck.

"How do you mean?"

Thor chuckles again.

"You talk in your sleep, amongst other things."

"I what?"

He nods. Bella felt his bare skin against hers realizing he already had her unclothed. He continued to rub his hard cock along her wet sex. She inhaled deeply with the teasing he was giving her. She could feel him throbbing along her slit.

"Thor…" She uttered in a breathless pleading matter.

He continues with the torturous teasing. She grits her teeth and claws at his back. That egotistical smirk appears on his face.

"What is it you want Isa?" Her body felt even more on fire on his seductive words.

"You…" She replies as she slightly pulls at his hair and obsessively kisses him.

Thor had her so riled up he slid right on in. He kept in mind to keep it gentler than their usual. He had his powers now, he was no longer human. He kept a steady pace and paid close attention to her body mannerisms. He didn't want to harm her or the child. Even as a god nothing had changed in how he saw her. She felt just as amazing as the first time. If anything Thor found himself craving her even more. Her calling out his name and waking up to her humping him only added to his desire. He loved hearing her say Thor baby in that sultry tone of hers. It drove him mad with sheer lust.

"Isa…" He uttered longing for much needed release.

He couldn't get over how incredible her pussy felt. The scent of her arousal carried over as he breathed her in.

Bella wrapped her arms around him as if holding on for dear life. His chest was pressed up against her breasts as he drove himself within her. Bella could tell a little bit of difference during sex this time. His dick for one thing felt even denser. In fact his body itself felt more compact in general. She could tell the difference just running her hands along his biceps. Everything about Thor now as rock hard muscle, his touch however remained gentle and pleasuring. Thor pulled out knowing he was about to come and massively he was extremely backed up. Sure enough without even touching himself he shot out with gritted teeth. It landed all over her tits, tummy, and pussy. Bella's jaw dropped in shock on how much there was. Curiously she dipped her finger in the puddle on her tummy.

"Well I can see how I became pregnant now."

Thor laughed and he reached over grabbing a white kerchief from his nightstand. He wiped away his mess. He then clears his throat.

"It'd been awhile."

Bella nods, but the frown returned when she remembered how Loki had him locked away. She wanted to beat the bastards face in.

"I shall draw you a bath."

"Aren't you to bathe me?!"

He has a good laugh at this.

"If that's what the lady wishes…" He says with a wink and exits the room.

She giggles into her pillow. Bella put on the robe, Thor had set out for her. She truly felt as though she were back in time. The windows had no glass to them. Just as medieval times back on earth she reached out her hand and felt the sun beaming down on her. She smiled in thought. Thor came up behind her and picked her up. Her arms wrapped around him as he brought her to his wash room.

"You Asgardians love gold don't you?"

He shrugs and sits her down on the counter. Thor slips off her robe. Then picks her up once again and places her in the biggest tub she'd ever seen.  
"Holy shit…" She uttered.

Thor raised his brows on this. He watched her curiously for a few minutes as she bathed. After she dunked her head under, Thor grabbed a washcloth. When she came back up he was at the tub. His hand was in the water with the cloth. He soaped down the cloth and began bathing her.

"I was teasing you know?"

He nods and pecks her on the neck.

"Hmm… that maybe, but it is I that wishes to worship you."

"Oh that was very good."

"Also very true…"

Once he's done soaping her down he takes of his robe and gets in the tub as well. He gently dunks her under rinsing her off, and then brings her against him. They sat in silence for a few moments. Bella thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of him just holding her. She reached back wrapping her arm around his neck. He kissed along her arm.

Bella however took back a breath remembering Loki's threat.

"Thor…?"

"Yes Isa?"

"Why would Loki want to take our child away?"

Thor narrowed his eyes on this.

"He mentioned something about taking me to another realm. He wanted me to give birth. Then he said he'd come to collect the child and raise it as his own. That it would anger you and your father. Why would he want to do something like that?"

Thor's jaw clenched tightly.

"He said this?!"

"Yes… He let me knew he'd end my life afterword."

Thor carefully moves Bella over. He steps out of the tub.

"What else did he say Isa? It is important you tell me everything."

"That was actually it. You showed up not long after."

Thor nods with fisted hands.

"He had no right to talk to you in such a way even more so coming after you like that! My brother hasn't any idea the true wrath that lies within my veins at this very moment! As for our child… HE'LL NEVER TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR UPON OUR CHILD'S HEAD! HOW DARE HE EVEN THINK ABOUT SUCH A THING! ALL OF THIS ANGER AND JEALOUSY HE'S NOTHING MORE THAN A CHILD HIMSELF!"

Bella swallowed back and came to her feet as Thor paced about the room. He grabbed a white cloth that was like a towel only much softer and thinner and wrapped it around her. Thor was doing his best to try and calm down. He didn't want to take the anger he felt towards his brother out on Bella. When they came out of the wash room a dress was and necklace was already set out for Bella on the bed. That was also already made.

"When did…"

Thor merely smiles and starts getting into his regular Asgardian clothes, which were just as dressy as his warrior clothes. Bella guessed it was just a royal blood thing. His robe was black and his tunic was silver and had slight hints of red throughout. Bella curiously watched as he partially tied back his hair.

"How do you do that?"

"And what would that be?" He inquires as he begins to help her into her dress.

She couldn't' believe all the layers these things had. Noted they were beyond beautiful, but a pain in the ass to put on.

"Looking sexy in anything you wear. It's hardly fair I know. I get you're a god and all, but still…"

He smirks and shakes his head.

"Sexy huh?"

She nods as he clasps the golden choker around her neck.

"Um should I really be wearing this? It looks expensive."

"That just means you were meant to wear it Isa. You obviously don't truly grasp just how breathtaking you truly are."

Thor walks her in front of a lengthwise mirror. Her dress was royal purple and gold. Thor wrapped a black shawl over her dress. She raised her brows in amazement as she glared upon herself in the mirror. She felt as though she were dressed for some fancy ball at Halloween. He leans into her ear.

"You could put any Midgardian or Asgardian woman to shame Isa. That is no lie. Can you not see what I see?"

He takes her hand and twirls her about. Thor pulls her up against his chest and kisses her. Thor then takes her hand and leads her to the breakfast room. Bella giggled to herself once she entered. Tony sighed knowing it was referring to him and what he was wearing. They had him in Asgardian wear as well.

"Quite fetching pops!"

Thor smiles.

"Yes it seems to suit you quite nicely sir."

"I'm afraid it's going to take a lot more sucking up than that thunder god."

Thor nods and pulls out a chair for Bella then pushes her in.

"Then I suppose I keep doing my best to prove myself worthy of your daughter."

"There is no one worthy enough of my daughter." Tony declares as he sips from the beverage they had at the table.

Bella shakes her head upon her father in a scolding matter. Nevertheless, they bring out the food. Bella's eyes widen and she quickly covers her mouth and leaves the room. Tony and Thor simultaneously sigh and watch her run out of the room.

"Poor dear… she must be feeling dreadful."

Thor and Tony were heading the same direction. Frigga however stopped them both.

"Please allow me…"

Frigga knocks on the door to Thor and Bella's chamber. When she doesn't get a direct answer she opens the door. Frigga rushes over and helps Bella to her feet.

"I'm sorry…" Bella apologized feeling embarrassed as she didn't make it to the bathroom.

"Don't be… Just us girls. Nothing I haven't seen or been through."

Frigga sits Bella down in one of the chairs.

"Please don't!" Bella pleaded as Frigga took it upon herself to clean up the mess Bella had made.

Bella covered her face in utter humiliation. Frigga softly laughed.

"Do not take shame in being ill. You carry a gift. I wish to help in any way I can. There's no need to be embarrassed around me. I raised Thor for crying out loud."

Bella softly laughs at this.

"I can only imagine." Bella admits.

"Oh he was most certainly a handful. Both boys were actually."

Frigga hands Bella a glass of water.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem at all."

Frigga sits across from Bella.

"You're quite lovely I must say." Frigga admits as she truly looks Bella over.

"I don't feel so lovely right now."

Frigga softly laughs.

"Well if this is how you look on your worse day then I can only imagine how exquisite you must be on your best!"

"Ironically, I was thinking about how pretty you were two when we met yesterday."

"I suppose great minds think alike."

"Why don't I go ahead and gather one of our doctors? That and I have a trick I wish for you to try out. For when you're having one of your nausea spells. I have these smelling salts that have proven to work with our women here in Asgard. Maybe they will work for you as well. They usually wrap it in a kerchief when they get that feeling they simply bring it to their noses and breathe it in. It's said to work wonders."  
"Smelling salts huh? I'm willing to try anything at this point."

"Good deal. You just sit here and relax. I'll fetch one of the doctors."

Once she leaves the room, Bella covers her face again.

"Ugh, I can't believe I upchucked in front of the Queen." She groaned in misery.

"Way to go Bella!"

"So I see it's a Stark thing." She hears her father announce as he enters the room.

"What would that be?"

"Talking to yourself when you think no one's around."

She blushes.

"Dad!"

He laughs.

"So you tossed your cookies in front of the Queen?!"

She rolls her eyes.

"Awesome!" He goes for a high five.

"Now come on… don't keep me hanging. You know the saying keep high five alive!"

Bella folds her arms about her chest and leans back in her chair. Tony sighs.

"Fine have it your way."

He sits down and kicks his feet about on the table. He frowns and runs his fingers within the collar of his clothes.

"Kind of itchy… I must say it looks far better on you than me. I look like a fanny boy."

"A fanny boy? Really pops that's where you take it?"

"In New York standards, yes! By the way did you hear the news about that soldier?"

"What soldier?"

"It was a few days ago I forgot to mention it. This guy from like World War II or whatever had been frozen for all these years. Until now… It's crazy story. You really ought to check it out when you get back home…" He says but with this sad expression to his face.

"How is that even possible? I mean shouldn't the guy be dead or aged so rapidly he died from a heart attack alone?"

"Like I said crazy story, apparently he was part of some sort of experiment back then. They called it the super soldier serum."

"Hmm sounds cracked."

Tony laughs.

"I think we've both seen enough in this world to know anything's possible."

"Seems SHIELD can't wait to get their hands on him."

"Naturally…"

Bella takes in a breath.

"What's up pops…?"

He presses his lips together and shrugs.

"Come on now..."

Tony sighs.

"We both know I can't stay long. I just got back from Afghanistan. Pepper can only do so much and as much as I fucking hate to admit it. I know you're in good hands here. Blondie's no going to let anything happen to you. That much I can say. I still don't like the guy or god whatever the hell he is. I still say he's Asgard's Fabio."

"Be nice dad."

"Could you maybe do me a favor before I go…"  
"What's that?"

"Could you get him to say it just once?"  
"Say what?"

"I can't believe it's not butter."  
Bella rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Fine… I never get what I want!"  
"Way to be the adult dad."

"Hmm… anyway your loverboy let me know I can visit anytime. Apparently that guy with the helmet."  
"Heimdall…"  
"Who?"

Bella giggles into her hand.

"Thor called him Heimdall."

"Ah, well whatever his name is. He sees and knows all or something about the other 8 realms… whatever thunder god was blabbing on about at the table earlier."  
"Would it kill you to call him by his actual name?"

"What's that again?" He taunts.

Bella sighs.

"Anyway if I announce I want to come to Asgard. Then I'm supposed to be beamed up or something like Star Trek."

"That's funny…"  
"Why's that."

"I mentioned something along those lines once when Thor vanished. A beam of light took him away it was freaky to say the least."

"I suppose you better get used to it."  
"Right…?"

"Look kid, just take care of yourself ok. You also better make damn sure you don't have that baby without Pepper and I. They better find a way to get us here for that."

"It's a deal dad." She offers her hand and they shake on it.

Tony kisses the top of her head.

"I'll have a stack of files for you when you return." He utters with a smirk on the way out.

Bella smiles and shakes her head. For some stupid reason she felt the urge to cry. She blinked her eyes doing her best to force it back. Thor peeked his head in at this point. Bella cleared her throat and wiped her eyes.

"He's free to visit anytime Isa. I will never keep you away from your family and friends. I hope you know that. I've seen what they mean to you. We are alike in that aspect. We hold our family and friends in high regards."

Frigga steps in with one of the Asgardian doctors.

"Hello, Isabella my name is Sage and I'll be your doctor."  
"Sage?" Bella inquired with a smile.

"Yes my lady."

Bella raised her brows towards Thor.

"I wish to examine you to determine how far along you are and we'll go from there."

Frigga takes Bella's hand and gives it slight squeeze. I'll leave the three of you to it.  
"Thank you."

Frigga nodded and headed out.

"My mother likes you."

"Well that's one Asgardian down. I got a list of others to go."

Thor chuckles.

"I don't believe you will have any issues Isa."

The doctor gets her set up on the bed. He was a tall man. Slightly more slender than the other Asgardian men Bella had met so far. He'd cinnamon colored hair and a hint of mustache and beard. Thor took her hand and she kept her eyes directed on him as Sage examined her.

"Ah, yes…" She winced a bit as he felt around.

"A little over 11 to 12 weeks I imagine. "

Bella's jaw dropped realizing that meant the very first time they had sex. She got pregnant.

"No shit?"  
"Isa…" Thor scolded with a slight grin.

She covered her mouth.

"Sorry…"

He sighs.

"So I'm like three months pregnant?!"

The doctor nods. He then cleans himself and her up.

"Sage can see things that not all of us can, making him one of the best."

Sage smiles.

"See things?"

"Such as?"

Sage helps her rise back up from the bed.

"Twins…" Sage says with assurance.

"Pardon?"

Thor's eyes widen.

"You're going to have twins, a girl and a boy."

Bella starts laughing.

"That's pretty funny doc…"  
The doctor shrugs.

"Everything looks fine. I want to see you once a week." He goes to exit the room.

"You're certain Isa is having twins?"

"Yes, congratulations!" He calls out and pulls the door shut behind him.

Both Thor and Bella stare upon one another in shock.

* * *

"What troubles you my son?" Frigga questions as Thor paced about the throne room.

He comes to one knee before her.

"Thor my son it is only us about the room. Please just tell me what's on your mind."

He nods and comes to his feet.

"Mother, I'm not certain what to do. Father is still missing. Loki is still somewhere out there. Then I've my responsibilities to Asgard and to my soon to be wife."

"What does your heart tell you to do?"

Thor takes in a deep breath.

"That father would want me to protect Asgard at all cost."  
Frigga nods.

"Then I believe you already have your answer."  
Thor winces in thought.

"But what of father?"

Frigga cups Thor's cheek.

"We don't give up hope. Go be with her. Do not feel guilt on this. She needs you Thor. Your father would understand. Let Heimdall and I worry about the rest for now. The Warriors Three will keep their eyes open as well.


	9. Revelations

_**Chapter 9**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then Review. Thanks!**_

Bella bent down and placed her fingers within the water. She'd never see such a gorgeous water fall. The entire area around it was filled with rainbows. She smiled in thought. She brought up her hand and curiously sniffed the water, wondering if it was anything like back home. Bella shrugged as it didn't smell or taste any different. She leaned against a nearby tree and watched the waterfall and the bright rainbows it created. As she sat down her fingers ran through the grass and dirt beneath her. So many things reminded her of earth. Then again so many things couldn't be more opposite. There wasn't any electricity, gas, or things of the such. This planet wasn't polluted like that of earth. The air was even fresher, she thought as she took in a deep breath. There were no highways or high rises. She truly felt as though she'd gone back in time. Asgard however, was nowhere near big as earth.

A wave of nausea came over Bella. She tried the smelling salts Frigga had suggested. They seemed to be working like a charm. With one deep breath her nausea would begin to fade and eventually disappear. It was by no means permanent, but very helpful. Her eyes closed and without meaning to she'd fallen asleep. Something she'd noticed as of late, she always felt tired.

She eventually woke to something cold, wet, and making a snorting sound. Her eyes shot open and she jumped at first. Bella took in a breath of relief, seeing it was a beautiful black horse.

"Hey there…" She whispered and slowly brought up her hand.

Bella petted it's snout. It bobbed his head and nudged her for more petting. She softly laughed and came to her feet. Thor had been looking for Bella so they could discuss wedding plans. He smiled as he watched her interacting with the horse. Bella continued to pet the horse as it begged for her attention. She patted it once more and went to walk away. The horse followed her and nudged it's snout against her butt. Bella's eyes widened and she whipped around facing the horse once more. It let out a braying sound and shook it's head. Thor died in laughter.

"I believe you've made a friend."

Bella shakes her finger upon the horse.

"Easy now…"

She petted it's head and headed back towards Thor. Thor took her hand and kissed it.

"And how are you feeling?"

"Better thanks to your mother."  
He nods, but chuckles again as the horse was right behind her.

"On you go now. Go find Sif you beast." Thor demands the horse and waves him off.

The horse brays with disappointment and takes off.

"We shall celebrate tonight."  
"Celebrate?"

Thor smiles, but it soon fades.

"I had hoped for father's return so that he may be here as well. However, considering the circumstances we cannot wait much longer."  
"For?"  
"Our wedding day ,of course."

"Right…" Bella says with a certain tone to her voice.

Thor lowers his brows at this.

"What is it Isa?"

"Just still trying to process all this that's all."

"Isa?"

She looks back towards him as she was pacing the area.

"You do not want this marriage do you?" He questioned with hurt in his voice.

"I just always envisioned things a little differently that's all."

"How so?"

"Thor…" She says looking to the ground.

"Isa, just tell me what it is. I wish to help whatever way I can."

"Well for one I always thought I'd be proposed to Thor not just having it set in stone that we're to marry. It just makes it feel as though we're purely marrying for the child's sake rather than our own. And what about my family and friends? I mean how does this all work? I'd want them at our wedding and for them to be a part of our lives."

"Proposed to?"

Bella blushes a bit feeling rather silly, but it did truthfully bother her.  
"Such as how you're kind does on Midgard?"

Bella sighs and half laughs.

"But you are not on Midgard anymore. Things are different now Isa."

"I never said my thoughts were exactly rational."

"You're right they're not. These expectations you have!"

"Excuse me?"

"Can you not see how I feel about you?"

"Can you not see my side of things?!" She fires back

Thor nods and suddenly vanishes within a bolt of lightning.

"Um Thor?" She called out.

She pinched the bridge of her nose as he didn't return.

"Great… that went well." She muttered and headed back to the palace.

"Are you alright my dear?" Frigga questioned as Bella entered the palace.

"Yes mam…" Bella says doing a slight curtsey.

She hadn't a clue how to go about dealing with royalty even that felt weird to her. Frigga was speaking to Lady Sif. Bella went on to her and Thor's chamber deciding to give them their privacy. Halfway down the hallway. Sif calls out to her.

"Isabella…"

Bella turns towards around facing Sif. Sif smiles warmly.

"Might we go for a walk? If you're up to it that is."

"Sure."

Sif nods and Bella follows her out of the palace.

"It seems word of your and Thor's engagement has spread across Asgard."

Bella nods not sure what to say to that. She could only imagine how his people perceived her.

"I can only imagine the amount of pride you must be feeling right now."

Bella smiles, but it soon fades.

"After all it's not it's not every day a Midgardian such as yourself gets impregnated by a god. Of course you do realize how this will reflect on Thor? I can only imagine how his father will feel about such an event. Thor was meant for a higher purpose. You will grow old before his time. You cannot honestly expect him to stay alongside of you. It would be quite cruel don't you think?"

Bella half laughs and nods. She crosses her arms about her chest.

"Do tell me where you're going with this Lady Sif."

"You seem like a smart earthling. I do not believe there is any reason to dig beneath the surface here. We both know how this will turn out."  
"Let's just pretend I'm not as smart as you assume. Do humor me with your intellect on mine and Thor's future."  
"That's just it. There is no future for you and Thor. With all due respect… there is no possible way this could ever work. He's the god of thunder for crying out loud. You're merely human. The only thing connecting the two of you at the moment is the child within your womb. And even that could be considered as an abomination. It will be a half breed. I do not even know how it is possible for the lineage to work this way now. How can one that isn't even a full god be expected to be one day entrusted to the throne?"

"Anything else I should be aware of?"

"I've upset you?"

Bella raises her brows on this.

"Gee you think? I get that you Asgardians have a different way of talking and dealing with situations such as this. But I'm not so ignorant that I cannot read between the lines. First of all, our baby is not an IT. Secondly, I really don't give a damn what you think when it comes to mine and Thor's future. That's between us. Thirdly, it seems you're the only one with the problem of our child being a half-breed. No one else has even mentioned this."  
"Because no one wishes to upset Thor, he has been through so much. I'm afraid you're only adding to his coexisting problems."  
"Let's just skip the bullshit and cut to the chase. What is it _you_ think we should do?"

"Thor needs to be free. He will wish to honor the Asgardian name by doing what he deems to be right. So it's not so much about what he should do. His mind is already made up. He will see this through because he feels it is what's right. You on the other hand could do him the kindness of releasing him of such vows and expectations. After all he is to be king. There is no place for you by his side once this occasion takes place. No Midgardian woman should ever be queen of Asgard. What I'm trying to say is this… Once the baby is born. It would be wise for you to go back home. I'm sure you miss your family and friends anyhow."  
"And our child." Bella questions through gritted teeth.

"It would remain here in Asgard. It is the only way this could work. You'd of course be free of any obligations. We would care for the child. You and Thor could go about your separate ways."

Bella grabs Sif by the collar of her tunic.

"YOU'D HAVE TO PRY OUR CHILDREN FROM MY DEAD HANDS! NNNOOOOOOO ONE'S EVER TAKING OUR CHILDREN AWAY FROM ME."

"Whoa…"

One of the Asgardians quickly yanks Bella off Sif. He was as big as Thor only he had cropped chestnut hair and was clean shaven.

"Balder…?" Sif inquired as if in disbelief.

He wore a deep blue warrior's tunic and royal purple cloak. He looked Bella over.

"I take it you're Isa?"

Bella nods and he releases her. The man does a slight bow.

"It is an honor. My name is Balder, God of Light. I've just returned from my journey and heard the wonderful news."

Sif rolls her eyes. Balder catches this and looks upon her.

"Can it be that I'm detecting some jealously? You should know better Sif. Whatever history you and Thor had… that's all it is now. I do believe it's time to move on. No sense I taking it out on his wife to be."

Bella looks to Balder and then to Lady Sif.

"History?" She questions.

Balder grimaces, realizing she hadn't a clue. Sif shakes her head. Bella starts laughing.

"Of course… it all makes sense now."

Bella's entire face grew red with humiliation. She walks away heading back to the palace.

Balder turns to Lady Sif.

"What has come over you?! Does Thor's happiness mean nothing to you! I happened to have heard every word you said to that Midgardian woman. I never knew you to be so cruel! You damn near make Loki look better in comparison sister! I've never been so ashamed of one of my own." He points upon her." This will rip Thor's heart out! Have you any idea what you could have caused or might still could cause?! You and Thor had one drunken night! ONE! You read far more into it than he never had. And don't dare consider using his guilt on this. You know he feels guilt to this day. He blames himself for what happened that night. You however woman, are just as much to blame. You see Thor might've been too drunk to remember! However, I was not! I remember very well what took place that night. You never were one to hold your liquor very well. And you were all over him. Whatever hopes you had of you and Thor that's all they are and ever were. Just hopes. You are not children anymore and things to tend to die down. I'm sorry Sif, I truly am. But I will not allow you to take it out upon his wife to be or their children. That is beyond cruel and we are not cruel are we Sif? I truly hope not. Or do I need to question where your loyalty truly lies and is Loki the true son of an Frost Giant or is it YOU WOMAN! At the moment I cannot tell the difference!"

Sif's jaw drops.

"Leave the Midgardian woman and her child be! I mean it Sif. I will be keeping my eye on you. Do not disappoint me again. I've always had Thor's back and I will continue to in whatever decision he makes. If he had any inkling of this! I do not even want to imagine the amount of pain he would feel. He thinks you are his friend even refers to you as his sister! You should feel shame in yourself."

"Tell me I'm wrong!"

"Very well, YOU'RE WRONG! IS that clarification enough for you?! I never knew you of all could be so shallow. This is just like the time Loki put that curse on you!" Balder runs his fingers through her locks of hair.

"You were so vain you thought you'd simply die when you lost your golden locks. You truly believed that you would die because your beauty was tarnished. But you never were tarnished. You were still just as beautiful, in fact you still are." He puts a single finger to the area of her heart.

"The only thing that is tarnished is this…" Balder rests his forehead against hers.

He then kisses it.

"If only you weren't so blind. Then again, you never could see anything past Thor."

Balder caresses her cheek and walks away. Sif swallows back and puts a hand upon her cheek and watches as he walks away.

* * *

Bella answers the knock at the chamber door, Balder nods towards her.

"Might I come in?"

"Um sure…" She says with a shrug and steps aside.

Balder enters the room and looks around.

"I apologize on Lady Sif's behalf."  
"Don't… If anyone should be apologizing it should be her."

Balder sighs.

"Might I sit down Ms? It's been quite a long journey. I've only had time to speak with her majesty and once I learned of you, I had to meet you."

Bella motions him over to the table. She sits across from him. She couldn't help, but to realize just how much alike Thor and Balder were. She caught herself doing a double take. Bella cleared her throat hoping he didn't take notice of the odd looks she was cutting him. He could damn near pass as Thor's blood brother she found herself thinking. Balder sighs and leans back in his chair.

"Then at least allow me to apologize for the way you found out about Sif and Thor. I just truly hope you take my word for it. There is nothing here between them, at least not when it comes to Thor's feelings. He hasn't seen any romantic interest in Lady Sif in quite sometime. They truly shared just the one drunken night together. I can assure you, the only reason for Thor not telling you was out of his own shame. Thor took what he'd done pretty hard. He felt he'd dishonored Lady Sif there was a time the two were very close. In fact so close that Odin and other Asgardians automatically assumed that they were meant to be. That one day Sif and Thor would rule Asgard together as husband and wife and do Asgard proud with the children of a warrior and a god. However over the years Thor's feelings had changed. He began to see Sif more like a sister rather than a potential love interest. Whilst Sif's as you can see never did change." Bella noticed the look of disappointment on Balder's face.

"Without meaning to Odin had put into Sif's mind that she and Thor were meant to be. Honestly, I feel he was more focused on the potential power that could reside within Asgard if they had eventually married."  
"Great, so no pressure right?" Bella emits sarcastically.

Balder laughs.

"Believe me when I say you have nothing to worry about. If the Queen says her son's feelings are true, then that they are."

"I don't question Thor's feelings for me. I'm more concerned on how his father will feel once he returns."

Balder nods in thought.  
"We shall cross that road when the time comes. And thank you…"  
"For?"

"Not pertaining to his majesty in the past tense."

"Believe me, I know that feeling all too well."

"Hmmm… I shall wish to hear your story if you do not mind."

"It's rather long."  
"I've just returned, believe me I do not wish to go anywhere for sometime. I could use a good story. I wish to learn more of the one that's managed to gain the heart of my dear friend."

Bella shrugs and begins her story.

* * *

Everyone in the SHIELD building stops what they're doing as Thor appears on their monitors. He was shouting something outside of the headquarters. Tony pinches the bridge of his nose and everyone looks upon him.

"Friend of yours?"

"More like a thorn in my side."

Thor was just about to take his hammer to break in. Tony quickly gets on the speaker.

"No, no. There's no need for that now."

Thor stops and looks up towards the camera's. He looked desperate, lost, and confused.  
"I need your help."

Tony's heart dropped.  
"Let him in!" Tony demands.  
"Excuse me?" Fury barks.

"Let him in!" Tony repeats.

"I don't believe you call the orders around here."

Tony grabs Fury by the collar of his shirt.  
"YOU really want baby Heuy knocking your door down? That just so happens to be the father of my future grandkid. You will let him in!"

"I will do no such thing!"

Captain Steve Rogers separated the men.  
"Fine, your little mission you wanted my help on. You can forget it!" Tony grabs his jacket.

"We need you to help us find Dr. Banner!"  
"Sucks don't it?!" Tony fires back and starts to rush out of the headquarters.

Fury has his people open the doors allowing Thor into SHIELD Headquarters.

"I need your help."

"Is Bella alright?"  
"Isa is fine, but she is not very happy."

Tony smiles.  
"Oh is that so?"

Thor nods as if disappointed.

"I've upset her in how I've done things. I'm not accustomed to your ways. I could use your help."

Tony sighs with frustration.

"And humor me what is it you need?"

"She has let it be known that her wishes were that I would have proposed."

Tony dies in laughter.

"A little late for that don't you think?"  
"I do not find this a laughing matter. She's is truly upset."  
"Well I can imagine so."

"Can you show me?"

"Show you?"

Steve raises his brows on this. The other SHIELD members look upon him peculiarly. Clint however overheard this and shook his head. Natasha smacked him in the back of the head.

"Be nice."

"Hmmm…"

However Thor freezes and his attention goes on Captain Steve Rogers. He snarls back. Tony raises his brows on this.  
"Trust me, I had the same reaction. Looks a bit familiar don't he. Only the other is peewee in comparison. " Tony admits.

Thor aims his hammer at Steve. Steve folds his arms about his chest and looks around making certain it was him Thor was looking upon.

"You know, I don't think I like you."

"With all due respect, you don't even know me." Steve replies wondering why Clint, Tony, and now this new guy acted this way around him.

"I know, but I still do not like you!" Thor bellows.

Tony laughs. He then looks to Fury.

"You teach him."

"Excuse the hell out of me?!"

"I think you know where the bathroom is by now."  
"Don't get smart with me Stark."  
"Too late, I just so happen to be highly intellectual. All the more reason you need me! You want Iron Man's help on getting Banner. Then you do this one solid for me."

Tony pats Thor on the back.

"He's the one you want to go to. Colonel Fury you always were a bit of a ladies man weren't you? You know back in your hayday?"

Fury shakes his head bitterly and watches as Tony exits the building. Fury looks to Thor.

"And who the hell are you?"

Thor no longer saw the point in hiding.  
"My name is Thor. I come from Asgard. I'm the God of Thunder!"

"Ok…" Fury says and grabs his jacket.

"So what do thunder god's like to eat?"

"Whatever Isa' cooks."  
"Isa huh? Well we might have to improvise."

* * *

"So you're telling me that you not only come from another realm, but you've managed to knock up Stark's daughter? No wonder he's pissed the fuck off lately. You stole his little girl."  
"She's not all that little and I can assure you I did not steal her."

"Right…"

"When are you going to tell me how to go about this proposal the way you Midgardians do?"

"Midgardians huh?" Fury bites into his burger and chews before giving a direct answer.

"First of all you need a ring and not just any ring. It's gotta be the one… That and drop this whole god attitude. You're not helping anyone especially yourself."  
"But I am a god."

Fury nods and sips from his chocolate shake.

"That maybe… But you're not THE GOD. There is only one!" Fury points to the ceiling.

Thor looks to him confused.

"Thou shalt not have any other gods before me. Does that happen to ring a bell?"

"I do not understand what you're talking about."

Fury sighs.

"Look… let's just forget the whole bigger picture and go to the one that really matters to you. Ok so you're a god. However, the woman you're in love with is not. She may very well love you at the moment, but if you keep up this little ego complex of yours, pregnant with your child or not. You will only run her off. You pretty much let it be known that she and her father had no choice in this. In our society, our realm even. Women don't take to kindly to that. They're all about women's rights and things such as that. Now I've known Bella since she was a little tyke. If there's one thing I know she's one of the strongest, smartest people on this god forsaken planet. How you managed to win her over? Hell I haven't a clue, but you did. Don't you think for even a second that her being with child is going to keep her by your side. You got to prove to her that you can be humble. Because right now from what I've heard on her father's side of things and yours. You're only setting yourself up for failure. These demands and expectations you have. They will only get you so far before you scare her off. That and you need to find some way to win her father over.

I've never seen a father daughter relationship tighter than theirs. Believe me if you do not win Stark over you will NEVER win her over. It's just one of those things. You need to find the center balance in your relationship. Treat her as your equal rather than barking orders of what's expected of her now. Put yourself in her shoes. Think about how you would feel. Having your world flipped completely upside down taken away from your father and pretty much being told that that's just how things are. That you have no choice, but to go through with everyone else's expectations."  
Thor sighs and leans back realizing he had been there, but hadn't realized he was doing the very thing Loki did to him to Bella. Without meaning to he'd banished her from her own world and made such demands of her. He prayed to the All-Father that she would forgive him, not knowing that his situation had become infinitely more difficult.

* * *

"Ah, Thor!"

Thor narrowed his eyes in disbelief. On two things as well, one his best friend was finally back. Two he'd just come out of his and Bella's chamber. Thor looked to the door in thought.

"Come now brother!" Balder said and opened his arms to Thor.

Thor smiled even through his own odd insecurities. He patted his back as he hugged Balder.

"Been quite some time my friend."  
"Yes it has. How did your journey go brother?"

"Ah, I missed home! Let's just say I don't have any plans to leave again anytime soon. I wish to keep my feet planted."  
"That's wonderful news. We're glad to have you back."

Balder looks towards the door.  
"It seems you and I have some catching up to do."

Thor takes in a breath.

"That we do. Are you to come to the celebration tonight?"

"Celebration?"

"In honor of mine and Isa's wedding." Thor says, but with a hint of apprehension to his voice.

Balder sighs taking notice.

"Not having doubts now, are we brother?"

"I'm not used these uncertainties and thoughts that course through my mind as of late."

"Then you might wish to take heed before entering that room."

Balder pats him on the shoulder.

"Some rather new events took place after you left her. Not only did you not explain to her where you were going, but you just took off. That and let's just say some skeletons fell out of certain closets today."  
"How do you mean Balder?" Thor says with slight dread to his voice.

"Let's just say no matter how beautiful the young Midgardian is. I do not envy you at the moment."

Thor swallows back and glances back towards the door yet again.

"Good luck my friend. I tried to talk her down, but it seems you had already dug somewhat of a grave before my arrival."

Thor nods and watches as Balder walks away. Thor heads to the chamber door and places his hand upon it for a moment. He bravely opens it to see Bella at the window. Night was beginning to fall and the wind was picking up some. Her hair was blown back by the breeze as she turned to him.

"Isa…"

She shuts her eyes for a moment and turns back towards the window. Thor makes his way over and gently runs a hand along her shoulder. He went to kiss her neck, only to have her step away from him. The beginnings of tears were in her eyes.

"You left without a word in the middle of a heartfelt conversation."

He goes to say something.

"NO! You're going to hear me out and don't you even think about vanishing on me!"

Thor nods in defeat and quietly listens to what she has to say.

"I've been nothing, but perfectly honest with you. I haven't withheld anything from you. I told you things that no one else knows about me. I literally dropped whatever life I had back on my planet just for you and our unborn children. I love you Thor and I get it ok. You're a fucking god! Well when I fell for you, you weren't! You had to survive our world just as any "Midgardian" would. Yeah I'm human ok, but so were you at one point. You truly think your fucking powers impress me? I could give a flying fuck about your abilities. That's not the part of you I fell for. You were different. Only you get your powers back, you find out I'm pregnant and the man that fell from the sky on that very first day returns. You hold yourself on this pedestal and at times I feel I can't keep up! I don't envy you by no means, so let's get that straight. I wouldn't want the burden, that is to one day be on your shoulders. I know you have a lot on your mind and I get it trust me if anyone understands where you're coming from it'd be me. It wasn't that long ago I had to walk in my father's footsteps. And he's not even fucking royalty, even if he's treated like it or think's himself to be often enough." Bella sighs realizing she's getting off track.

"I wanted you to ask for my hand in marriage. Not to be thrown into the deep end as if it's just merely expected out of me. That'd I'd feel…" She wipes her eyes as the tears make their appearance. She sucks back a breath trying to fight them.

"This is just starting to feel more like a business arrangement than a wedding."  
"Isa… that couldn't be further from the truth."

Bella leans against the wall with one hand a few tears land on the floor.

"When were you going to tell me about her Thor."  
"Her?" He inquires.

Bella snaps a look back towards Thor.

"Don't… you know damn well who I'm talking about. What else are you hiding from me? I mean here we are about to wed and I'm to have your children! I could be future Queen one day. Yet you don't even trust me enough to tell me you had a one night stand with Sif!"

Thor stumbles back as though he'd literally been socked one.

"Balder explained everything to me. But it shouldn't have been him. It should have been you. He tried his hardest to make you seem like this white knight. The only part I kept having trouble with was the part where I gave you my all. Yet you withheld from me."

Bella half laughs as he hears the celebration about to begin.

"I'm not really in a celebrating mood. You should go catch up with Balder and the rest of your friends. I'm tired. I've asked your mother to set me up in another chamber for the time being. I just need some time to think and it's not like I can go home."

Thor closes his eyes. Bella heads towards the door.

"Isa…"

She freezes at the door.

"Isa, I love you and I want you in my life, I always will. Even if there were no child involved, I know what it is I feel and it's stronger than anything I've ever felt. However, I would never want you to do something you do not wish to do. It is your decision on what it is you want. If you wish to marry me then I'd be the happiest being within the nine realms. If you do not, I will respect your decision and have your back always. Nothing you could do would ever make me stop caring and fall out of love with you. Even if you so happened to fall for another one day. My heart, it belongs to you. For that I apologize ahead of time, no matter your decision. I know it is not fair to you, but I can no more control my feelings then that of the weather as they say on your realm. If you deny me, I would not blame you. I do not deserve you and I know that. Your father was right. No one could ever amount to what you truly deserve Isa. I maybe a god, but you are an angel. That is how I first saw you and it is how I will always see you. I once thought to myself, but angels they do not exist. I couldn't have been more wrong. Now when I say angel… I do not mean in the terms of beauty in which you most certainly have, angel as in spirit. You are so full of life. You don't have any problem standing up to anyone when you've been crossed, even me. That was my draw to you. You say it how it is. You live the way you want. You don't let anyone tell you any different or stand in your way. Therefore, I will tell you this much. If you decide this is not what you want we will find a way to make it work with our children. I would never keep them from you and I know you feel the same on that. I don't even have to question it. My fellow Asgardians and parents are sure to frown upon it. But it is yours and our children's happiness that mean the most to me. If that means we cannot be together as husband and wife in order for you to have that. Then so be it. I will not stand in your way. As I stated before I have your back I always will." He sighs.

"As for Sif… I'd wanted to tell you Isa. Truth of the matter was I was ashamed. I didn't want you to see me that way. Even more so after what your ex put you through, part of me felt as if I told you about that. You would assume I was no better than Johnny. I didn't want to be another one of your ex's. I wanted something more. So I went about it cowardly, buy trying to hide it and hoped that you would never find out. You're right. I should have come to you. I should have been forward from the beginning. I not only hurt Sif, but myself and my own honor. Here I was the son of Odin. I went and had a drunken night with a very good friend of mine. One I'd never wished to cause any pain or humiliation. I took advantage of her! I treated her as though she were a mere harlot, when that couldn't be further from the truth. Sif didn't deserve what I did. And I knew…"

Thor pinches his eyes shut.

"Isa…" He leans against the wall looking ill.

"I knew how she felt about me. I always have and I took advantage of that. In my head I knew I could get her to do whatever I wanted. At the time, it I didn't think, I merely allowed it. It wasn't until the next morning. I had my walk of shame. I woke up and saw my friend beside me in bed. She smiled at me and I knew then just what I'd done. Sif couldn't have been happier in our arrangement. Only she read more into it then I. I used her Isa. I KNEW HOW SHE FELT AND I STILL CHOSE TO TAKE THAT ROAD! I hated myself! I still hate myself! What I did was beyond cruel and unforgiveable. And it seems I owe you yet another apology not just for leaving without telling you why and because of the past I kept hidden from you, but because… I made you think I was mad at you because you were comparing me to the men of your realm. That wasn't why… I was mad at myself! Because when you asked what this was. I remembered, I was one of those men! I'd hurt someone very close to me because, I acted a fool. And when you questioned me about us… I'm sorry… Isa, I can never apologize enough you deserve so much more than I could ever possibly offer. You should know and I pray you know! When I was with you, it was out of love and passion. It wasn't just about lust! Those men were in your apartment! They'd means to harm you! The things they said and did! Then you didn't come home and my mind wandered and my fears became so strong that when you entered that door all I could think about was how madly in love I was with you and how badly I wanted to be with you. I was so thankful you were alright."

Bella nods part of her wanted to reach out to him. The other part was broken and confused.

"Goodnight Thor."

* * *

Heimdall turned to Bella as she approached him.

"My father… how is he?"

Heimdall nods and narrows his eyes. He turns to Bella with a bit of alarm to his face.

"He's dying."  
"WHAT?!"

"Something is wrong." Heimdall points to the center of his chest.

"Right here…"  
"Send me back!"

Heimdall sighs and looks around.

"Please sir, you can't let this happen! Send me to my father!"

Bella appears before the house. She takes off running and enters the living room. Her dad was on the couch. Bella screamed out as her father looked to have had a hole in his chest. It wasn't until she got closer that she saw the metal like cylinder within his chest. Bella grew desperate trying to figure something out.

"Dad…" She shook him with tears in her eyes.

"…gar… age…"

She pulled back at his words only his eyes closed.

"NO! Dad please."

Bella took off fast as she could to the garage praying that's what he was trying to say. She looked for whatever he was trying to tell her. She saw the device that looked about the size of the hole in his chest. Bella grabbed the item and rushed off. Blue veins were spread across her father's body and he was powder white. Her hands shook as she tried to figure out what to do.

"Dad… please you can't do this to me."

She pleads as her hands continue to shake. Bella looks to the device and begins to quickly do whatever she can think of. She manages to get the arc reactor in. Her father sucks back a breath.

"Dad…" She reaches out to him just as she gets yanked back.

Tony falls off the couch trying to get to her. He crawls on the floor out of desperation reaching to her.

"No… not her."

"She was the one I really wanted." Obadiah sneers and forces Bella up by the roots of her hair.

He takes off with her. Bella struggles in his hold. She sends back her elbow and gets him good in the sternum. Obadiah slams her head up against the back of trunk, knocking her out. He pops open the trunk. Pepper was already cuffed and tied up inside.

"I knew she'd come." He utters to Pepper with a devilish smirk.

"You know Ms. Potts…" He tosses Bella in next to her.

"I'm curious… Just who do you think he'll choose?"

He roughly pulls Bella back up against him.

"His precious little girl? Or his lover and best friend? I guess we'll find out soon enough."

He shoves Bella back down. Pepper tries to scream out, but her mouth was gagged. He slams down the trunk door and hurriedly gets in the limo. They sped off leaving Tony crawling amongst the ground as he desperately tries to regain his strength.

* * *

Thor had told his mother that Isa wasn't feeling very good. Still the festivities continued, it was just the Asgardian way of doing things. They loved a good celebration no matter the occasion. Frigga simply spread the word that Bella wasn't well. Thor himself wasn't in a celebrating mood. He'd kept to himself most of the night. Balder nonetheless, knew something wasn't right. Thor wasn't even having his usual drinks. He just sat there while everyone danced and drank themselves silly. Balder patted him on the back.

"Let's go…"

Thor shrugged and followed. They went for a walk and were exchanging stories of what all had taken place over the last year or so during Balder's absence. Balder knew that Thor needed to know the truth about what took place with Sif and Bella. He hated to do this to Sif, but he knew deep down this was her own doing. Balder regrettably told Thor everything he'd overheard between the two women. By the time he was done Thor looked as though he'd have a complete meltdown. Thor was just about to approach Sif himself, when Heimdall approached them in a panic.

"It's Isa!"

Thor and Balder stopped in their tracks.

"What do you mean Heimdall?"

"You must go to Midgard at once! She's in trouble!"

"What is she doing there?!" Thor bellows at Heimdall and grabs him by the collar.

"Easy, my friend." Balder pries him off Heimdall.

Thor grits his teeth.

"WHERE?!" He roars.

"Her father, go to him!"

Thor nods and takes off.

Thor lands in a crouching matter before the Stark house. He rushes over and see's Tony crawling about the ground outside. He was trying to brace himself up using the walling of his house. Thor hurriedly helped him to his feet.

"Bella…" Tony uttered breathlessly.

Thor lowered his brows.  
"Sir!" Thor braces Tony against him and leads him back into the house.

Tony half mumbles, "I hate you."


	10. Setting The Path

Chapter 10

_**I do not own Twilight or Marvel. Read then review thank you! I just got back from a small vacation I plan to do my Joker, Deadpool and Smallville stories next week starting tomorrow I will be working on them. For the ones reading those. I will also be updating Cast Iron Hearts and Chasing Images soon. Sorry for getting behind. That's just life... Thank you for your patience.**_

"Bella…" Pepper whispers.

"Bella hun, please be ok."

Bella whimpered out. She and Pepper were tied to poles within the area Obadiah worked. Bella's vision was blurry as she looked around.  
"Pst… Bella."

Bella turned towards Pepper with a puzzled expression. She swallowed back her throat was so dry she started coughing.

"Pep…?"

Bella whispered back half out of it.

"Thank God." Pepper said with tears in her eyes.

"Where are we?"

Obadiah had entered the room at this point. He walked over with a smirk upon his face.

"Ah, she's finally awake."

Bella recoils as Obadiah caresses her cheek.

"The little teeny bitch that ruined my life."

Obadiah roughly grabs her by the hair.

"If I wasn't so curious about who your daddy loves more. I'd break every bone in your body until the pain for you became too much to bare. Then I'd watch as you die." He grits his teeth and smacks her across the face.  
"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! NOT YOU! HOW DARE YOU COME INTO THE INDUSTRY AND TAKE WHAT WAS MEANT TO BE MINE!"  
"NO!" Pepper shouts as he slaps her again.

"Obadiah, please stop!" Pepper cries out.

"And why should I? Huh? Aren't sick of always coming second place in Stark's life? I can only imagine how you feel."  
"Knock it off Obadiah. That's what a real father does!" Pepper defends.

"She's a spoiled little shit that needs to learn a lesson!"

Obadiah looks back to Bella.

"Personally, I hope he chooses Potts. I'd love to see your face! To see that painful expression when daddy choses lust and love over his own brat! And that's all you are! Tony should have spanked your ass years ago! Instead he spoiled you. Gave you everything you ever wanted because of the guilt he felt about you being a product of his affair with your mother."

Obadiah takes off his belt. He unties Bella and whips her around facing away from him. He grits his teeth and takes his belt across her rear.

"STOP IT!" Pepper screams.

"A REALLY GOOD ASS BEATING IS WHAT SHE NEEDS!" He shouts back.

"LEAVE HER ALONE OBADIAH!"

Obadiah whips around and takes the belt across Pepper's face. Bella's jaw tightly clenched. She reached out and yanked the belt out from his hand.

"Don't you TOUCH HER!" Bella shouted and went to return the favor of the blows only Obadiah jerked the belt back.

He grabs Bella by the arm and drags her towards his Monger armor. He forces her father's arc reactor into her hand.

"Put it in!" She looks to him confused.

"Just like you did when you saved daddy's life, now be a good girl and do what the fuck you're told!"  
Bella rolls her eyes towards him and shakes her head. Obadiah motions one of his men over. They put a gun to Pepper's head.  
"Do it or your future step-mother's brains will be smeared all over this laboratory. Then what will daddy think of his precious angel, knowing you let his lover die!"

"DON'T DO IT BELLA!" Pepper shouts.

Bella jumps as the guy cocks the trigger. Her hands shook as she began to desperately try and get the arc reactor in. Once she finally managed to get it in Bella staggered back as the machine began to move and light up. Obadiah laughed.

"Allow me to introduce Monger. Thank you Ms. Swan. It seems you and Ms. Potts services will no longer be needed. I'll give you both a head start until daddy gets here."

Bella's eyes widen as he begins to get into the armored suit. Bella takes off running towards Pepper and quickly unties her. She and Pepper take off hand in hand as Monger comes to life. They rush outside and look around for a place to hide.

* * *

Tony regains his strength as he begins to track Bella and Pepper through Jarvis. Thor paced around the garage impatiently. Once he got them on the map Tony hurriedly got into his Iron Man armor.

"That was you?!" Thor sneered and pointed to Tony accusingly.

"Yeah, yeah get over it."  
"I cannot believe you're the metal man that attacked me! Does Isa know of this?!"

Tony rolls his eyes and brings down his helmet.

"No and you're not going to tell her!"

"You prevented me from handling my brother! Who sought your daughter harm you fool! Because of you he got away!"  
Iron Man nods and grabs Thor by the collar.

"Do you not see that this is all because of you?! Because of you I lost my daughter! You just knocked her up and ripped her away from me! Things were fine until you arrived! Now shut the fuck up and help me find her!"

Thor growls.

"If you weren't Isa's father!"

"You'd what? Bitch and moan about you're not getting your way? Face it Fabio you have worse mood swings than my daughter and girlfriend combined! And that's saying A LOT. Trust me I've lived with them both. No cakewalk I can assure you!"

Thor shakes his head furiously.

"Nevermind!" He declares remembering what Fury said about winning him over. He just wasn't sure how. He knew that wasn't the way to go about it though.  
"Yeah that's about what I thought, let's go pretty boy!"

Thor bitterly follows Iron Man out of the garage. They both take off towards the women.

* * *

Bella and Pepper cling to one another as the ground beneath them starts to shake and crumble. They both start to back up. They take off running as they see Monger's hand shoot out from the concrete. Monger steps out from the ground and chases after the girls.

They freeze though something else comes barreling down as though in a whirlwind tunnel from the sky.

"SHIT!" Bella cries out and drags Pepper back behind her.

"What is that Bella?" Pepper screams in panic.

The creature's face un-shields itself revealing some sort of fiery red element, Bella looks back to see that they are literally sandwiched in between Monger and the other metal looking character. Both were massive, both deadly.

"Who are you?!" Monger bellows at the other.

It says nothing just keeps heading right for Bella. Monger fires several rounds of bullets out the metallic creature. It lifts its head and the girls scream out as it sends a volcanic blast it's way. Monger flies back at the impact. The girls take advantage of the situation and take off running again.

Monger growls out and comes back to his feet. He sends a unibeam in response. The creature slides back bracing itself as it's feet dig deep into the earth. It heads towards Monger again only it snaps it's head back towards the girls. It turns around and directs it's attention back onto them. Bella and Pepper end up pinned up against a car as the creature corners them. Pepper hugs Bella tightly and buries her face into her shoulder. Bella however eyed the metallic beast and flipped it off.  
The creature was suddenly shoved back at great force.

"RUN ISA!"  
Bella nodded and her heart skipped a beat as Thor yanked his hammer out from the earth. Bella took Pepper's hand again and Monger was right before them.

"Jesus really?!" Bella hollered.

He aimed his repulsors right at them and laughed. Making Obadiah's usual laugh much more mechanical and dark sounding. Both girls got swept away and were lifted into the air. Bella saw it was the one that attacked Thor.  
"OH COME THE FUCK ON! PUT US DOWN! HOW MANY FUCKING PRICKS ARE GOING TO COME AFTER US TONIGHT?!"

Iron Man shook his head upon Bella, but said nothing as they kept flying. Monger flew after them. Bella fought to try and see how Thor was doing. She could barely make out anything as the two continued to battle it out below. Bella began hitting Iron Man against his chest.

"I'm not going to die you son of a bitch and neither is PEP. So just let us go!"

Pepper already knew the secret though. She looked upon Iron Man and shook her head in disproval. He sighed, but continued on.

"You're such an ass." Only this came out of Pepper's mouth.

Tony beneath that armor cocked a brow. Bella continues to beat on his armor only she's hurting her hands in the process.

"Knock it off." Iron Man barks afraid she'll hurt herself.

Bella grits her teeth and starts trying to come out of her Asgardian shawl in order to break free.

"BELLA!" Pepper shouted as she was nearly halfway there.

"I got this Pep. Just give me a…"

Pepper screamed out as Bella hung on only by the shawl.

"Dammit, what the hell is she doing?!" Iron Man yelled realizing he'd lost grip of her.

"You should have told her!" Pepper shouted.

Bella whipped around on the shawl, both impressing and pissing her father off at the same time. She managed to wrap the shawl around his throat as they continued flying away from Monger. Iron Man now found himself having to dodge bullets, repulsor beams, have the slight annoyance of a choked feeling the entire time, and whilst freaking out that his daughter would plummet to her death. Monger managed to get a perfect shot on the shawl and sure enough Bella went flying.

"FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCK!" Iron Man roared and he raced Monger over to her.

Monger unfortunately grabbed her and landed in the middle of Thor and The Destroyer's battle.

Thor took notice and quickly sent a bolt of lightning through the ground giving himself enough time to grab Bella before the bolt hit Monger. Thor grabbed Bella and gently tossed her Iron Man's way. Iron Man caught her and held her back as she screamed out reaching to Thor. Monger and The Destroyer simultaneously hit Thor as he stepped in front of Iron Man and Bella to take the hit directed for them.

"NOOO!" Bella fought to break from her father's arms in order to get to Thor.

Thor lay motionless on the ground.

"PLEASE, LET ME GO!"

Iron Man and Pepper winced.

"THOR!"

Iron Man quickly shoved her behind him. He sent out everything he had as both Monger and The Destroyer stood before the three of them. Pepper yanked Bella back as she was trying to get to Thor. The girls looked up as a sudden funnel cloud appeared from nowhere. The wind around them picked up. Flashes of lightning spread across the entire sky. Iron Man came down to one knee as he continued to try and keep them away from Bella and Pepper. The girls gasped back as Iron Man, The Destroyer, and Monger was sucked into a massive tornado.

"TONY!" Pepper shouted.

Bella looked to Pepper.  
"What?"

Pepper sighs and paces the area.  
"That's your father in that armor!"

Before Bella even had time to think on this thunder sounded so loudly it shook the entire area. She turned towards the wave of the vibration and witnessed Thor's body shooting off the ground covered in electrical liveliness.

"Sir, you're at ten percent now."

"Tell me something I don't know Jarvis!" Iron Man groaned out as he continued to fire out what he had.

Both Monger and Destroyer took their hits as the three of them spun around in the massive vortex. Iron Man growled out as Destroyer had his armor so heated it was beginning to suffocate Tony inside the suit. He was covered in sweat and losing oxygen.

Thor slammed into The Destroyer and sent out his hammer upon Monger.

"HIT ME!" Iron Man called out.

Thor looked upon him oddly.

"Give me your best fucking shot I need a charge! HURRY IT UP!"

"You want me to shock you?"

"YES NOW WOULD BE GREAT! I'm GIVING YOU A FREEBIE!"

"But…"

Iron Man growls out.

"FINE, I GUESS YOU NEED INCENTIVE!" He sends his last bit of energy Thor's way.

Thor rumbles out and sends a wave of lightning right at Iron Man.

"KEEP GOING!"

Thor didn't understand, but kept it up.

"Energy levels at 300 percent sir."

"HAHA! NOW we're talking!"

Iron Man looks upon Thor as Monger and The Destroyer were now trying to rid of the other in the whirlwind they were all caught in.

"Together on three." Iron Man announced.

Thor nodded in agreement.

"1…, 2…, 3!" Iron Man shouted and bolts of electricity and replusor blasts now filled the area directly above them where Monger and The Destroyer were.

"MORE POWER!" Iron Man demanded.

"If I give it anymore I could harm you!" Thor warns.  
"We don't have much choice! It's us or them!" Iron Man points below where the girls were.

Thor nods in understanding.

"Show them what the god of thunder can do!" He encourages.

Thor raises his hammer into the air. He cuts Iron Man one last concerned look.  
"It's ok!" Iron Man calls out with a thumbs up."

"Forgive me, Isa…" Thor's eyes close as he begins to focus on everything he has.

Bella and Pepper feel the suction and they take cover. The entire tornado is now surrounded in bright shimmering light and lightning forks throughout. A loud boom fills the area as the girls cover their ears. Directly after Monger and The Destroyer become nothing more than what was left of their armor and ashes. Bella and Pepper cover their mouths though as the storm dies down. The clouds part and the vortex vanished. Thor comes down in a crouching matter with Iron Man in his arms. Bella takes off running. She quickly lifts the helmet as Thor braces Iron Man against him.

"Dad…"

"Tony…" Pepper calls out as Thor gently lays him on the ground.

"DAMMIT, POPS WAKE UP!"

"Jesus, do you have to be so loud!" Tony complains and rolls over miserably.

Bella growls out and kicks the armor across his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You just kicked the shit out of me and then you ask me that?!"

"You should have to me you had a god damn hole in your chest. I mean how did you get that and what the fuck his this dad? It's not Halloween!"

"Says the girl that's marrying a guy that dresses like he's from Greek Mythology!"  
"It's not GREEK and it's better than looking like one of your hot rods! You look like a damn transformer!"

"I love you too, Bella."

Pepper helps Tony up and they embrace one another as Pepper checks him over.

Bella pinches her eyes shut. Her hands were shaking. When she opened her eyes again she looked upon Thor. Thor tilted his head and ran his fingers along the marks on her face.  
"I've failed to keep you save yet again."

"Thor don't…"  
He shakes his head.

"NO one should ever hurt you! EVER!" Thor shook all over as he said this.

Tony looked over as Bella and Thor held one another.

"When you didn't get up…" She says as the tears came pouring down.

Thor kissed her forehead.

"I was fine Isa. I just needed to build up my strength."

"I thought I lost you both!" She shouts into Thor's shoulder.

Tony winces wishing he'd have come clean and told her.

"I can't lose either of you!"

Her father sighs and makes his way over. He takes Bella's hand and wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"Pep's right, I should have told you. I just wasn't sure how. That and how you'd take it."

Once the four of them get back to the garage. Tony tells his daughter the truth behind what really took place and how the arc reactor saved his life. Why he chose to become Iron Man etc… After he's done, Bella just sits there for a moment taking everything around her in. The armor, the technology around her everything he'd been hiding.

"Anything else anyone in this room needs to come clean about?"

Bella undertones, Thor and Tony cut her guilty looks.

"I was just wondering it seems people just love to keep stuff from me until shit hits the fan."

Both of them look to the floor like wounded pups.

"It's bad enough you hate each other."

Bella reaches to her stomach and turns ghostly white.

"…dammit…" She groans and leans against the wall of the garage.

"I must get her back to Asgard. She needs to see the doctor and get some rest."

For once Tony doesn't argue. He nods and approaches her.

"Go… just take care of yourself. Pep and I will be fine. About Thor and I…" Tony takes in the deepest of breaths.

"We're trying… Just give us both sometime. I think we have somewhat of a mutual ground now. We both want you to be happy. That's what matters."

Bella hugs her father and Pepper before they head back.

"Love you both."

"Love you too." Tony and Pepper chorus as Tony wraps his arms around Pepper.

Thor nods towards Tony in a silent understanding and scoops Bella up. He carries her out and they head back to Asgard.

* * *

Thor paces the room as the doctor looks her over.

"My lady, where did these horrible markings come from."

Thor peeks over at this and Sage shows him the marks on her rear as he was examining her.  
"Isa!" Thor quickly made his way over.

"It was Obadiah Stane's doing."

Thor growled under his breath.

"I've something that'll do just the trick, but really there should be no more risk taking during this pregnancy. I cannot stress this enough. Your body can only handle so much. You should be resting. From here on I mean it. Take care of yourself your body is under a lot of stress. You must keep in mind that you are a Midgardian carrying Asgardian children and Thor's nevertheless."

"But she will be alright?" Thor inquires with great concern.

He hadn't stopped pacing the room.

"Yes your grace, she'll be quite alright if she just follows my orders."

"Thank you, Sage."

Thor shakes the doctor's hand once he's done. After the doctor leaves the room Thor lays beside Bella. Bella crawls up against his chest. He takes in a breath feeling as though he deserved nothing of her affections. But here she was snuggling up against him. Thor held her close remembering how she's cried out his name when she'd assumed the worst.

"I love you…" He heard her say softly.

He swallowed back full of guilt.

"I love you too Isa, though I do not deserve your love by no means."

"That's not true Thor. We all make mistakes it doesn't matter the realm. Let's just let it go. I thought I lost you today. It just makes everything else seem so trivial in comparison."

"What did that man do to you Isa?" Thor questions as he rubs the crème the doctor gave him on her rear and back.

"Just made up for all the times my father never laid a hand on me. He let it known that my father should have a longtime ago."

"No one should ever cause you harm!"  
"My father was more of the grounding type. He never laid a harmful hand on me. Sure he yelled and cursed, but that's just Tony." She half laughs.

"I'm afraid I'm standing to close to his shadow."

"Don't you mean walking in his shadow?"  
"Easy Thor, you're starting to sound human."

He smiles.

"Something I used to find degrading." He admits.

"However now, I've come to learn there is not much difference. We all have our weaknesses and strengths."

Bella nods in agreement, but soon her eyes came to a close. Thor reached over and pulled the covers over her. He held her for a bit longer, but knew he had other issues to deal with. Sif being one of them that and he wanted to know if Heimdall had word on Loki or Odin yet.

Thor kissed her forehead before exiting the room.

Thor made his way to the dining hall where his fellow Asgardians were taking pleasure in dining and having a few drinks. It was very loud and damn near every Asgardian in the room was drunk. Thor however nodded and locked eyes with Sif whom was sitting with Balder and the Warriors three. He motioned for her to follow him as he exited the area. Sif smiled and came to her feet. Balder kept quiet and quickly downed his drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

Thor walked out a ways from the palace. He turned to her and put his hands upon his waist and paced the area a bit in thought.

"We've been friends for quite some time now haven't we?"

Sif nods.

"Yes we have."

Thor nods in return.

"Then you should know you can always come to me if there is ever an issue."

Sif looks out to the horizon.

"Yes of course."  
"Look me in the eyes sister and tell me this."

Sif sighs.

"What did she tell you?"

Thor shook his head.

"Isa, told me nothing and it does not matter who told me. What matters is that you thought you could not come to me. If you had a problem with mine and Isa's situation you should have. We could have discussed this as friends would do. Instead you went behind my back. You hurt someone I love very much. You said some things that can never be taken back and I don't even know where to begin on how to make it up to her. Some of the things you said. I cannot even picture coming from those lips of yours and honestly I don't want to. But I know Balder would not tell a tale. He's never led me astray before. So I believe every word he said. Tell me that Balder would lie to me!"

"Thor I…"  
"TELLLLL ME!" He points to her irately.

She lowers her head. Thor grits his teeth and lifts her chin with a single finger.

"I cannot apologize enough for the past. I will live each and every day regretting that night! I've said my peace on this very issue many times. I truly am sorry for my negligence."

"And it is only you that regrets it I NEVER DID! I never will!"

Thor winces.  
"I cannot allow you to do this. I cannot allow my guilt and my own weaknesses towards our friendship to cloud my judgment on this. You made it more than clear that my wife to be. if she will even have me now, does not belong here in Asgard. Making it known that she does not belong by my side. And you truly expect for her to leave our children behind? Have you no compassion? You maybe a warrior Sif, but you are still very much a woman. How would you like to be told such things? I've seen Isa at her maddest state. I'm quite surprised that she didn't leave a harsh mark across that face of yours! SHE SHOULD HAVE! I thought you were my friend! I've spent years trying to make up for what I've done. But you've cross a line that even I could never even imagine crossing. You were trying to hurt Isa, but by doing that YOU HURT ME! I suppose it's no more than I deserve however, you going behind my back and taking matters into your own hands…? Sif by doing so you lost every ounce of trust I ever had in you!"  
"Thor…" She said in a soft pleading matter.

"NO! You hear me woman! The only reason I don't have you sent to prison is because you WERE my friend or so I THOUGHT! If it were a mere stranger that talked to Isa in such a way I'd have had them punished and sent behind bars never to see light again! If she will have me there is a good chance she will be your future Queen one day. Not only that, but Isa is now family and that of royal blood through me and the children that she carries. YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO ISA! AND WHEN YOU DO IT HAD BETTER BE HEARTFELT! YOU WILL LOOK HER IN THE EYES WHEN YOU DO SO! IT IS WHAT SHE DESERVES! SHE HAS DONE NOTHING UPON OUR PEOPLE TO DESERVE SUCH DISRESPECT! You will do well to keep in mind that she is the mother of my children! And she is the woman I HAVE CHOSEN! It is Isa I love, Sif. You and I are no longer adolescents. Things tend to change. I do not see you in the light that you see me. I once was rather flattered and honored on the way you saw me. However now? I'm not so sure what to think. Sif… you can no longer be trusted to fight in the cause of Asgard or fellow Asgardians. You have broken the oath you were sworn to. You've gone against my father's wishes! You are to step down immediately! You will turn in your uniform and you are to leave the premises at once!"

Sif's jaw drops.

"You can't be serious! I've fought behind your father for years!"  
"And you will no longer!"  
"You are not ODIN! This isn't your decision."  
"The hell it isn't!"

Sif yanks out of his hold and rushes into the palace. Frigga immediately comes to her feet as Sif runs up before the throne. Thor was making his way inside as well with a disgruntled look about him. Sif quickly bows before Frigga and rises back up before given permission. Sif begins to blurt out the situation and her feelings on it and what Thor has done. In return Thor also explains his and Isa's side of things. Frigga paces the area by her throne. She then turns to Sif and points upon her.

"You dare come to me after my son gave you specific orders?!"

Sif rears back as if stunned.

"Pardon?" Sif questioned in surprise.

"Yet again, you've gone behind his back. If you were wise, you would have taken the higher ground and did as he instructed. Instead you have come to me, expecting some sort of sympathy. If anything I'm greatly ashamed! I truly cannot believe everything I've heard. My son is right. Isabella is now family! We do not treat one of our own with such disgrace! I will not ever hear of this again do we have an understanding Sif?!"

"Yes your majesty." Sif says with discouragement to her voice.

She looked to the floor. Thor makes his way over and takes it upon himself to take away her armor and sword, this only further humiliating Sif.

"Please… don't do this." She softly begged.

Thor said nothing, once he was done he turned his back upon her and walked away.

* * *

Tony leans back against the massive pyramid of green beans in his Iron Man suit. He'd his helmet down eating from one of the cans. He lifts his eyes towards the man as he enters the room.

The man puts his hands upon his waist taking in the scene. Beside Tony was an economy size of green beans already open with a fork hanging out of the side. Tony patted the space beside him.

"Come join me!"

The man rolled his eyes upon the label on the green beans. Jolly Green Giant it read.

"As you can tell I'm a big fan of yours." Tony declares.

"I just love the way you turn into a green raging monster! Pretty awesome, I think we're going to be good friends!"

The man rolls his eyes with a disgruntled look. He bitterly sits beside him.

"So they sent the Iron Man himself…" Bruce sighs.

"You're alright Stark."


	11. Annoying A God And A Man Of Iron

_**Chapter 11**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read then review.**_

"Are you looking for Thor my dear?"

Bella nodded. Frigga smiled warmly.

"He wished for me to tell you he's on a rather important quest."

"Oh, is everything okay?"

"I'm quite certain that everything is just fine. How are you feeling today Isabella?"

"Better actually." Bella runs her hand along her belly.

She blushes as her tummy rumbling in hunger. Frigga takes Bella's hand and leads her to the dining hall. She has some biscuits, eggs and fresh fruit brought out. Bella was lost in the homemade buttermilk biscuits. They tasted so different from the usual store bought ready to bake ones she got back home. In fact everything in Asgard was made from scratch. Somethings she'd eaten she hadn't a clue what they were, but hadn't a complaint about the food. Bella was just happy in the fact that she could eat now, without that nausea feeling hitting her. She finally ate to her heart's content.

"How wonderful to see you finally hold something down."  
"It certainly a relief."

"Oh, I can imagine so."

After her breakfast with Frigga, Bella went out for a touch of fresh air. Since her pregnancy, there were times she felt claustrophobic. She breathed in the air enjoying the crispness of it. She jumped however as she heard the sound of metal clanking. She turned the direction it was coming from. A smile formed on her face as she saw Balder and the Warriors Three sparing. They were in a ring area used merely for practice.

She made her way over and watched from a safe distance. None of them even took notice that they were being watched. Each man was skilled in his own way and able to hold their won. A giggle however escaped her lips as Balder soon became the last one standing. Each of the Warriors Three bitched and moaned. Even more so once they realized their defeat was witnessed and by a woman nonetheless. She covered her mouth in laughter as they looked upon her bitterly.

"Ah, there's nothing worse than a bunch of sore losers. Am I correct my lady?" Balder questions and slightly bows before her as he steps out of the practice area.

"Perhaps, it would be best if I didn't choose sides?" Bella suggests.

"A wise one she is!" Balder announces boisterously.

"I try to be."

"Not very hard for you, I'm sure."

"Easy my friend, starting to sound a bit flirtatious, Thor's sure to have your neck if you don't pipe it down." Volstagg comments.

"He may have my head, but he can never have my spirit or charm for that matter." Balder says and Fandral gets this smirk about his face.

"Oh please, do not make me gag." Hogun retorts.

"So much jealousy. Do you not see what true beauty does to a man or even a god?" Frandral says winking towards Bella,

He makes his way over and Balder cocks a brow as Frandral kisses Bella's hand, promptly after Balder punches him.

"Now why the hell would you do that?"  
Balder shrugs.

"Because I wanted to, don't not ask stupid questions."

Frandral sighs and rubs his jaw bitterly. Bella gasps out in surprise as she turned to see Sif's horse directly behind her again. It was nudging her shoulder, trying to gather her attention. Bella looked around curiously as it all just dawned on her. Sif was usually always around this group of men.

"So where's Sif?" She boldly questioned.

Each man there looked to one another .

"You mean Thor hasn't told you?" Balder asked.

""Told me?"

Balder clears his throat and pets the horse as well now.

"He had her banished from the royal grounds and disarmed. She no longer fights in the name of Asgard. She's been sent to live amongst the villagers."  
Bella looked to him in disbelief.

"She knew this was to come. The moment she spoke ill of your relationship and made threats upon you and the children in which you carry."

Volstagg sighs and shakes his head.

"It will not be the same without Lady Sif." He admits rather sadly, yet understood Thor's reasoning.

Bella momentarily shut her eyes, however not that of guilt, just on how far Sif had truly taken things. She was thankful to see they were not blaming her. Still, she feared there may be some resentment. Balder and Hogun could read this on her face without question. She petted the horse and thought about the situation.

"Say Hogun, perhaps we shall give the lady a tour of Asgard!"

Hogun smiled warmly.

"We need to take Lady Sif her horse anyhow."

"Um… I'm sure I'm the last person she wishes to see." Bella admits.

Balder shrugs.

"You are a part of Asgard now and soon to wed Thor. She hasn't much choice in the matter, now does she?"

Hogun helps Bella onto Sif's horse. Balder gathers Hogun and his horse.

"Ever ridden before?" Frandal inquires curiously.

"Nope, never!"

They all laugh.

"Well it's a good thing the beast tends to be smitten with you!" Balder says behind laughter.

They show her how to lead the horse and properly sit upon it. Bella followed Balder out and Hogun rode behind her keeping watch. They showed her around the land of the palace and further out towards the village. They then took her right into town. Bella gathered the oddest of looks as they rode about the area. Some stopped what they were doing and merely gawked, others gossiped, some smiled and waved, others sneered upon her.

Thor however quickly hid once he took notice of Bella in town. He was visiting the blacksmith and had climbed upon a hidden area of the shop. From there he looked out and watched Bella and his friends interact with the other Asgardians. Bella noticed how the gods were the most human looking of the Asgardians. Most of the town was made up of dwarfs, elves, and other Asgardians such as the warriors. She found each of them to be highly intelligent even the children. She could see why unfortunately Thor beheld humans the way he had at first. In some ways even through their lack of technology Asgard was more ahead, but it had more to do with the Asgardians and their abilities itself rather than anything else. Bella found this to be very interesting.

Bella and the men walked throughout the village and the various shops. She truly felt as though she were back in time. Thor observed from his hiding post. She smiled as she walked about the town. Her fingers curiously skimmed along some of the items at the different shops that were set up outside; things such as dresses, jewelry, shoes, figurines, and odd looking vegetables and fruit. She recognized some of them to be the same of Earth's, but not many. She was beginning to see that their lives in the aspect of means of living were not that different at least not in society in general.

While Bella looked around, Balder went on and took Sif her horse. She wasn't too thrilled to find out Bella had ridden her horse. That and that the horse seemed rather fond of Bella. Balder took notice of the look of jealousy about Sif's face. He sighed and reached over plucking one of the Asgardian flowers from a nearby field of the village. He handed Sif the gorgeous yellow flower. Sif turned to Balder with confusion and a hint of anger. Balder ignored the disturbing look she cut him and moved a loose strand of hair out from her face. He then caressed her cheek.

"So much anger… Just leave her be. She's done nothing to deserve your wrath."

Sif looked to the ground as Balder helped get the horse penned into a nearby barn. Sif rolled her eyes and made her way over to Bella. With full obligation…

"I apologize for my behavior and the things I said. I'd no right to offer my opinion, no matter the situation."

Bella raises her brows on this. It didn't feel or sound quite like an apology. Then again she didn't expect one period. She gave a simple nod. Some of the things Sif said, Bella wasn't too keen on forgiving her for, not at the moment. How could she be? They were pretty damn harsh, Bella thought to herself disgruntled. Sif nodded in return and headed back. Bella took in a deep breath and went back to looking around. Balder had taken it upon himself to brush and care for Sif's horse. Sif took no notice of Balder's attentiveness. Her eyes were glued onto Bella's every move. Bella wasn't aware that she was even being watched. She continued along taking everything thing in. A local elf was playing a pan flute. Bella couldn't get over how beautifully the elf played. The attractive blondish elf stopped as she came closer. She shook her head with disappointment.

"Please don't…" She softly stated.

"I like it."  
The elf beamed at her words and began to play again. Thor chuckled to himself as the elf began to play even more heartfelt. Bella sat upon a nearby bench and listened to the elf play. Hogun seated himself beside her. Bella found herself feeling as though she were in peace. She breathed easier and her troubles seemed to temporarily melt away. Hogun noticed the serene look about her. He softly laughed.

"It's an elf thing you know."

Bella looked upon him in wonder.

"Something about them as to why with some you must take precaution. They've been known to take advantage of you. Knowing what they're capable of. However, Molaire uses his gift for wonderful deeds. He comes from Alfeim he's one of the Light Elves. He takes pride in knowing he can put others at ease. As to why there are times loved ones will come to Molaire when someone's in suffering or dying even. Many Asgardians turn to him to help ease their sorrows. It's the Dark Elves of Svartalheim, you cannot trust."

"Rather bittersweet, I suppose. I mean on Molaire's gift." Bella replies in thought.

Hogun nodded in agreement.

Balder had gone to one of the other blacksmith shops. Bella clapped and thanked the elf profusely once he was done. Hogun was half asleep on the bench. Bella's attention however quickly darted towards Sif. She'd heard the horse braying as if it were upset. Her jaw dropped as Sif was roughly dragging the horse by the bridal.

Bella hopped to her feet immediately. She took off that direction. Thor narrowed his eyes in wonder. He was not able to see the situation. He could only see the look on Bella's face.

"What are you doing?!" Bella snapped in a harsh whisper as she encountered Sif.

"Mind your business." Sif retorts.

"Surely, you're not about to do what I think you are!"

The horse could sense it too, it was doing it's best to get away from Sif. Sif tied it off to a tree. She then unsheathed her sword.

"SIF!"

"The beast is useless to me now!"

"AND JUST HOW SO?!"  
"He's become too tame! He's not a pet! He's a warrior, a horse of war! Battling beast, is all he was meant to be. Not to be coddled!"

Sif aims her sword upon the horse.

"That is why we do not name them such as your kind! You Midgardians are so silly and petty!"

Bella grits her teeth and steps out before the frightened horse.

"Lower your blade!"

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't fucking stutter Sif, now LOWER IT! You're startling him."

Hogun and Thor were now watching from a distance.

"Move!"

"MAKE ME!"

"DON'T BE A FOOL!"  
"There is only one fool at the moment. She's the one aiming the blade!"

Bella kept her eye on Sif as she untied the horse. Bella petted it's head and took in a breath. Her eyes stated glued upon Sif's.

"GET!" Bella shouted and spanked the horse's rearend.

The horse brayed out in confusion and Bella had a knot form amongst her own throat. She hated every moment of this. Her heart was just too big.

"GO ON NOW! GET! RUN, YOU'RE FREE! DON'T RETURN!" She demanded forcefully and spanked it again, only harder. The horse took off leaving a cloud of dirt behind. Bella looked to the blades of green grass upon the ground for a moment. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. Sif growled to herself and placed her sword back into her sheath.

"If the beast shall come crawling back, I will not hesitate."

Bella nods and Sif turns her back to her.

"Tell me Sif, just how many battles have you and that horse been through?" She questions in a challenging matter.

Sif stops and turns around facing Bella.

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"Oh believe me; it has to do with EVERYTHING!"

Sif rolls her eyes and yet again turns her back to Bella.

"How many Sif…" Bella inquires again with a monotone like voice.

"Too many to count, something you would know nothing about!"

Bella nods.

"That maybe true. I know nothing of the battle field. I do believe however, I'd never turn my back to my own steed. Not one that kept me alive during those times."

"My survival has nothing to do with that beast!"

"Bullshit…" Bella states with a shrug.

"How dare you!" Sif starts to argue.

Hogun goes to step in and put an end to all this mess. Thor stops him and shakes his head. He was curious as to how Bella would handle this.

"The both of you counted on one another. If he were a horrible battle horse, you would be dead."

"Nonsense, I've spent years training. You speak of something you know nothing about. There are not many that can take me down. I'm one of the best there is. I'm the only Asgardian woman that can fight amongst gods!"

Bella sighs as if bored. Sif turns her back to Bella for the last time. Thor, Hogun, and the other Asgardians look on in disbelief. Bella already had her knife to Sif's throat. Sif froze, feeling the cold steel blade digging into her.

"I've never been trained nor have I ever been in a battle. Yet I just took your head… What does that tell you?"

Sif went to take out her sword. Bella ankle swiped her and brought her to the ground. She pointed the knife upon her.

"You feel his humiliation now?! If you had a problem you should have come to me! Quit taking out your issues on an innocent animal. You make me SICK! You go on about how weak my kind are. Apparently, we haven't been formally introduced. I'm fucking Isabella Marie Stark! I come from a family of geniuses! We are all natural born fighters! Cross me again Sif and you shall truly see just what HELL IS!"

Bella watches as Sif heads on back to her cottage. Bella puts her knife away.

"Get her back to the palace. She's not to be stressed, doctor's orders." Thor whispered to Hogun. Nevertheless great pride flowed through Thor on how she handled the situation.

Hogun nodded as Thor quickly vanished before Bella caught whiff of him. Once Balder was finished with his business he made his way back. Bella rode with him and Hogun followed behind. Once Bella was inside, Hogun and Balder headed to the recreational dining hall. They have a few drinks and Hogun shares his story of he witnessed between Sif and Bella. Balder sighed, but with a hint of laughter. "It seems our brother knew what he was doing when he chose that one."

"I just couldn't believe what I saw. I can't believe she's human! She most certainly doesn't act as though one."  
"And what have you for comparison?" Balder ask as Frandral and Volstagg looked to Hogun as well on this.

"I suppose you're right. It's not something I'm accustomed to."  
"None of us are."

"Perhaps they are not so much different." Hogun declares as he downs his pint.

* * *

Thor peered into his chamber. Bella was curled up beside his pillow reading a book. Quietly, he entered the room. Bella felt his presence and lifted her eyes towards him. She then closed her book and Thor gradually made his way over. He took her hand and led her out of the palace. Thor walked with her amongst the grounds of the palace in silence. Bella leaned into his shoulder. He came to a stop and they both watched the sunset by the waterfall. Thor for once found himself to have butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous. He wasn't used to these sorts of feelings. That and he hadn't a clue how tonight would turn out for sure. After the sunset, Thor turned to Bella.

"Isa…" He said softly taking her hands.

He takes in a breath and kisses one of her hands.

"I wish to do this right, by you and your realm. The only way to truly do that is to honor you and your father. "He takes her hands and places them around his neck.

"Hold on Isa…" He says wrapping them around him.

With his other hand he raises his hammer and they teleport to earth. They appear before the Stark house. Pepper was already outside cleaning out her car. She stopped what she was doing and rushed over and hugged them both.

"Oh wow… What brings you two here? I thought you were supposed to be resting…" Pepper says with a warm smile.

"I'm not sure actually." Bella confesses looking to Thor.

"Is he here?" Thor hints.

"Yes, yes he is. You two come on in I'll go pull him away from his tinkering. He practically lives in that garage."

They follow Pepper inside and wait in the living room as she gathers Tony. Tony enters the room before long. He was in a light gray t-shirt. His arc reactor shined through it. Thor nodded towards Tony respectfully. Tony lowered his brows, but made his way over and hugged his daughter. He looked down to see a very slight bump already starting to form. He cocked a brow on this and placed his hand about the bump.

"Hmmm… so what brings you to the roost kid?"

She looks to Thor in question. Tony notices this and turns to him as well.

"Sir, it is my desire to give Isa whatever she wishes. Her happiness is my utmost concern. You both have my respect and have open my eyes in ways I never dreamed fathomable. Your daughter showed me an act of kindness, when I was nothing but condescending, bad-mannered, and very unworthy of her compassion. Isa has taught me so much about this world and even my own. Things I was never aware of until she came into my life. With your permission sir, I wish to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage, the proper way."

Tony lifts his brows for a moment and looks upon his daughter. One look was all it took from her father. Bella nodded as they had a silent conversation. Tony then turned back towards Thor.

"Knock your socks off."

Bella and Pepper's jaw's drop as Thor drops down to one knee. He takes the special ring he had made out from his tunic.

"Isa, if Asgard is the realm of the gods then Midgard is truly the realm of the angels. I wasn't aware of this. Not until the day I crashed down upon a realm I once deemed unworthy of existence. It was that angel that had no issues setting me straight. I couldn't believe there could be so much beauty, love, métier, wisdom, and humor all within the heart of one Midgardian woman that has taken mine by whole. I never truly believed in kindred spirits or soul mates even. Not until I found mine. Isa would you do me the magnificent honor of being my best friend, lover, and wife?"

Bella clamped her right hand over her mouth and nodded with racing heart. Tony took in a breath, but nodded in approval. Surprising even himself. Pepper was bawling over on the couch. Tony takes notice of Pepper's crying and mouths off. "Gee, Pep I know he's off the market now, but man you can turn of the waterworks. I'll buy you some butter in the morning." Pepper flips him off and blows her nose into a tissue. Thor genuinely smiled and places the golden band upon her finger. She gasped out in surprise as grafted Norse runes lit up beautifully. Thor puts a single finger upon the ring and explains the three symbols upon it.

"Algiz – This invites protection, health and happiness. Inguz- Word of fertility, true love and outlasting relationships. Then there is Jera- It is from the year of harvest. This one invites long term success and good luck." Thor brings the ring to his lips and kisses it as he comes to his feet.

Bella wraps her arms around him and kisses Thor. Thor softly chuckled and lifted her above the ground as he twirled her around.

"I love you, Isa."

"I love you too, Thor."

Nobody had taken notice of the intruder. The four of them were focused on this proposal. From what seemed like out of nowhere Bella was jerked out of Thor's clutch. Thor swiftly turned the intruder's direction. He gritted his teeth. None of them could believe how fast this being moved. Tony narrowed his eyes taking in the situation. Pepper had shot off the couch. His touch was icy cold.

"I'm sorry; I do not mean to frighten you…" He says softly into Bella's ear.

"I no longer had a choice. I've stayed in the shadows long enough. Listening to everyone's suggestions, everyone telling me what is best. But I have seen it! I've seen it in _her_ mind. You belong to me! This wedding cannot take place. You must come with me at once."

The three of them take a step towards the pale faced "seemingly man." He shut his eyes and breathed her in. His eyes went from golden honey to black. His cold nose buried into the crevice of her neck. Thor and Tony's hands became fists as they observed this guy's behavior with Bella.

"Mine…" He hissed and nuzzled against her.

Thor let out a growl that shook the floor beneath them.  
"You will unhand her at once!"

The man shook his head. He tried to take off with Bella, but couldn't move. He looked upon her mysteriously. The man scooped her up and eyed her as though lovingly.

"Isabella, I am Edward Cullen and you are my true mate. I've come to retrieve you, it is time you came home. I'm sorry we've not had the pleasure of meeting sooner. But I've watched you from afar and have waited long enough. I cannot let you disappear yet again nor will I take any more risks! There have been too many close calls and some questionable taste in men… AND NOW YOU!" Edward bellows, however the man takes another whiff of her.

"This god you claim to be! How can someone as smart as you Isabella be so fooled?! I will admit he is different. I cannot read him. Then again I cannot read you as well. I never have been able to! It can be so maddening! Yet peaceful all at once and _she _can't see anything pertaining to HIM!" Edward points irately to Thor.

Tony and Thor cautiously began to discreetly ease their way over. They were careful on how they went about this. They hadn't a clue what this guy was capable of they were both still thrown off by his speed alone. Neither wanted to cause harm to Bella or the children she carried.

"Impossible…" He sneered.

Bella gasped out as he lifted her up higher in his grasp. She was struggling to break free of him, but his body felt as though concrete in fact he was hurting her his grasp was so snug.

"This CANNOT BE!" Edward barked.

"Do not worry. Carlisle will take care of this matter!" He looks back towards Thor.

"SHE WAS NEVER YOURS! You cannot change what is meant to be! You were never in her future!"

He tries yet again to take off still. He finds he cannot budge. Edward places her down and cups her chin gently.

"Whatever it is you are doing… You can stop. I'm not going to hurt you."

Tony however took notice of the ring on Bella's finger. The more Edward antagonized his daughter the brighter it glowed.

"BUT YOU ARE HURTING ME! AND STOP TOUCHING ME!" Bella screams out and sends left hand upon Edward's chest.

The runes around the ring become crimson red. Edward's eyes widen as he's suddenly sent flying back away from her. Thor snatches him and lifts him into the air. Thor sends a small electrical charge throughout him. Knowing he couldn't give his all without taking down the Stark house or harming others around him. His body began to crackle and an odd powder substance landed on the floor beneath Edward.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN CLAIM MY ISA FOR YOUR OWN?! YOU DARE PLACE YOUR HANDS UPON HER?! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA JUST WHO I AMMMMMMMMMMM?!" Thor roared.

He was so angry his entire face was vibrantly red. His body shook all over as he stared the being down. Thor looks upon Edward strangely.  
"What are you scrawny creature?! YOU ARE NOT A MAN NOR ARE YOU A MIDGARDIAN!" Thor forces his mouth open and sees the sharpness of his canines.

Another being enters the house and quickly snatches Edward from Thor's hold. Tony shakes his head in utter disbelief. He looks back upon the ring and starts to chuckle a bit. He rushes over and kisses his daughter on the cheek. He then walks over to Thor and kisses his cheek and playfully slaps it. Thor looks to Bella bewildered by her father's unusual behavior. Tony then kisses Pepper on the way to the garage, where he was going to become Iron Man and give the little shit a taste of his own medicine.

"Who and what the hell was that?!" Bella uttered in damn near panic.

Thor embraces her lovingly, but begins to scan her over protectively.

"Anyone that wishes you harm will activate the ring. This ring will keep you protected Isa. That is what it was doing. Once it sensed the posed threat it took care of the potential danger."

Bella looked to the ring in marvel as Thor explained how it worked.

"Oh cool." Pepper says and she too gazes upon it admirably.

"Now that is a ring!" Pepper declares taking in its loveliness. The crimson red glow faded and became gold again before their very eyes.

Thor braces both Bella and Pepper against him as the entire house suddenly shook. He turned back in wonder, but didn't budge he stayed with the girls protectively.

* * *

_**(Outside the house)**_

Dr. Bruce Banner had just stepped out of his car. He was here to go over something with Tony. Only he stepped up on the two pale creatures arguing. From what he could make of it, it was over Tony Stark's daughter. The rustic haired boy was trying to convince the blonde woman to go back inside the house and help him get the girl. Edward and the other could smell Bruce's presence. They both turned back with a sneer. Bruce rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood. He went to walk past them only to have Edward shove him back. A massive crack was now on the siding of Tony's house, where Edward had pushed Bruce.

"Edward…" The blonde haired woman hissed as she was beyond terrified. Before them now stood a massive green beast.

He snarled back and they took off as he chased after them. Iron Man stepped out to catch the aftermath.

"Oh shit…" Iron Man said and took off after Hulk.

He called to Pepper on the way.  
"I'm going to be a little later than I expected Pep."

"Oh?"

"Um yeah, I gotta take the dog for a walk."

"Dog? What dog? We don't have a dog!"  
"Huh… are you sure?"

"Tony!"

He shrugs.

"Later Pep." He has Jarvis hang up and he continues to chase after the three of them.

* * *

"He'll be fine. You better get her on home." Pepper said knowing Bella couldn't stick around long.

Thor nodded.  
"I can't go home now! What about that guy! I mean what the hell is going on Pep?"

"You just let us deal with that you and Thor got enough on your plates. As soon as your father knows anything I'm sure he'll be having Heimdall beam him up so he can let you in on what's going on. Nothing we can really do for now. Just trust me your father is going to be fine. He always is." Pepper encourages.  
"I'm just so happy for you. For you both!" Pepper smiles towards Thor.  
"Take care of her."

"With everything I am, I assure you."

Pepper walks them out and watches as they take off and disappear.

"That never gets old." She whispers.

* * *

Once they appear in Asgard. Bella turns to Heimdall. He merely laughs.

"Your father will be quite alright. He and a friend are merely teaching a much needed lesson. No need to concern yourself. He will visit soon." Heimdall insures with a smile.  
Bella smiles.

"Thank you Heimdall."  
He does a slight bow and goes back to watching over the realms.

Thor takes Bella's hand and leads her to a secret area behind the waterfall. She smiles realizing it was some sort of cave. She reached out allowing the waterfall to hit her hand.

"Amazing… I never knew this was here."

"It is one of the few places I can go to clear my head." Thor admits.

"I've spent many hours, days even, in this area alone. It's quite peaceful."

Bella nods in thought. Thor sits down upon the ground. Bella couldn't believe how surprisingly open the space was. The moonlight shined in just enough that they could make out the cave and each other. Thor patted the area beside him. Bella sat down and they sat in silence for a bit listening to the waterfall. Thor brought her between his legs and held her as he kissed along her neck, shoulders, and arms. He breathed her in finding himself overly awakened by her mere presence and scent.

"Isa…" He whispered in longing.

Bella felt her entire body becoming heated. Her breaths became uneven as his ran along her neckline with each kiss he gave. He unzipped her dress and lowered the sleeves. He moaned between kisses. Bella could feel him growing hard against her. She took back a breath as the cool, but welcoming breeze hit. He'd the top part of her dress down and was running his warm hands along her breasts. He brought her body up against him and his hand ran up her dress. Her hand made its way into her panties. Thor's cock pulsated so greatly it was damn near agonizing. He'd never seen a woman pleasure herself before. Bella had two fingers inside her pussy. Thor watched in sheer amazement. Her back arched against him as she fondled her own pussy. Something Thor felt he could watch all day and night. Once she used her free hand to massage her own breasts, Thor felt he'd lose his mind in yearning. He couldn't talk if he wanted to. Thor was too far gone and desperate to be inside her. He licked her fingers clean craving the taste of that little mound of hers. This put Bella in minor shock and in more lust than she knew possible he wiggled his brows in satisfaction. Bella was always sweet to the taste. Thor scooted back and lay her down. As he finished undressing her Bella gave him a few teasing strokes. He swallowed back hard and had to shut his eyes for a instant.

He found himself bucking into her hand as she set him free. Precum was dripping out of him. Thor threw his head back in pleasure as she licked the tip of his dick cleaning him off. She then took in his entire length into her mouth as he hovered over her. Her mouth felt so incredible, too incredible. He ached for release. Thor gently pulled out not ready to come yet. Quickly he tossed off his Asgardian clothing. He then returned the favor by saturating her below with his tongue. Bella found herself with her hands placed about Thor's head and she was humping his mouth as he went. This only enticed Thor more. Thor yanked her panties down completely and tossed them about the cave. He submerged his tongue within her and began this lapping session that drove Bella made. He brought his hands underneath her and lifted her ass off the cave grounds.

"Thor baby please…" She began begging.

Thor took the hint and replaced his tongue with something much more solid and rearing to go. Both were severely backed up. Within minutes they were both climaxing. Thor kissed her after he came and looked upon her. He still wanted to go. He could go for hours, however Bella he wasn't so sure about. He soon had his answer though as her arms and legs wrapped around him. He feverishly kissed him. Thor felt her tighten and grow even wetter. His dick swelled up at the feeling and he grew even harder as they continued to kiss. He began to pump himself within her again, only this time with a bit more force behind it. Her nipples erected against his tongue as he bathed them.

Her nails dug in to his back as the intense pleasure continued. Bella licked along his chest and neck. As once promised Thor showed her just how long he could go. He took care not to harm her nor the children within her, whilst making love to her for hours on end. He didn't stop until her legs quivered, her eyes grew heavy, and her cries became whispers. Once he finished he kissed her lips and laid her against him. She slept soundly in his arms. Thor felt at peace for once. He too shut his eyes. He pushed all other concerns aside for the time being and merely held her.


	12. The Awakening

_**Chapter 12**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review. **_

"Right here is fine."

Hulk nods and sits Edward down as though he were nothing more than a ragdoll.

"And you are?"

Tony points to the blonde. She kept her eyes locked onto Hulk. When she wouldn't give her name he growled directly upon her. She grimaced and took a few steps back.

"Rosalie."

Tony nods.  
"Well please won't you have a seat Rosalie?" He utters in a scoffing matter.

He pulls up a wooden chair next to the one they had Edward in. She cautiously makes her way over and sits.

"Hmmm…"

Tony taps his finger about his chin. Hulk continues to sneer upon Edward. He huffed out soundly with annoyance.

"Ok, here's the deal. I'm going to ask you a series of questions. You will answer them or my green friend here will take matters into his own hands. You see he has a bit of an anger issue. You never know when he might just SNAP!"

He slaps Edward across the face and winks as he says this. Tony looks to his hand oddly as it stung the hell out of it.

"Hmmm."

He cups Edward's chin and twist his head about checking him over.

"First question…" Tony squeezes the hell out of his cheeks, but only to realize his skin isn't that of a normal human's.

"What are you? A porcelain doll or something?"

Edward rolls his eyes and snarls back. Tony gets a good lock of his hair and forces his head back.

"Do yourself a favor and answer me!"

He still doesn't answer. Tony shrugs.

"Ok then."

Tony nods hintingly towards Hulk. He rapidly picks Edward up and tosses him across the garage.

"NO!" Rosalie shouts.

His face, neck, and torso crack at the impact.

"Not no! But YES!" Tony smarts.

Tony walks over to Edward and drags him back to the chair by a lock of his hair. He sits him down.

"What are you?"

"Vampires we're vampires!" Rosalie desperately cries.

"Rose…" Edward hisses.

Tony has a good laugh at this and Hulk snarls back.

"Vampires? Oh please! You two have got to be the prissiest vampires I've ever seen. And what was that we saw outside earlier? I mean seriously, did you two go to a Kesha concert before you arrived?"

Tony looks upon the both of them.

"There's nothing about you that resembles a vampire? You don't even look remotely frightening and you barely have any fangs. Soooo I don't get it… Are you the PG versions of vampires? Maybe you're about to do a CW series or something." Tony looks up to Hulk.

"What's that one show? The one with the two brothers and that hot chick that can't make up her mind which one she wants to bang for the current week? You know the brother swapper? Disgusting when you really think about it..." Hulk shrugs.

"You mean Vampire Diaries sir." Jarvis so eloquently added.

"Ah, yes! Thank you Jarvis. You see they truly don't make them like they used to. However, I bet those brothers could give you a run for your money. And I'm sorry to say sweetheart, but that chick has you beat by a mile. Just don't tell Pepper I said that Jarvis."  
"I wouldn't dream of it, sir."  
"You don't dream. Isn't that cute? The A.I thinks he dreams! Yet I'm concerned about his knowledge for TV shows. Did I truly equip you for such information?"

"It was the young Ms. Stark sir. She wished for me to keep her updated on her favorite shows."

Tony sighs "now that makes more sense" he uttered and pulls up a chair he straddles it. He folds his arms about it and stares Edward down.

"Why my daughter?"

"She is my true mate, sir."

"Mate huh?"

Edward nods confidently.  
"And what has you believing this?"

"I've seen it. I knew your daughter was to be my mate before she was even old enough to be considered as one. She was just a child."

Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Pardon?"

Edward sighs and shakes his head.

"She is meant to be _**my**_ bride not this Thor's. He was never even in the picture!"  
"Picture what picture? What his all this bullshit you keep mouthing off about?!"

"Our sister, Alice… She can see things."

"Don't we all?"  
"He means the future .Things that could happen."

"Could? Could, but isn't definite?"

Tony comes back to his feet. He points to Edward irately.

"So … YOU COME AFTER MY DAUGHTER! HAVE THE MOTHERFUCKING BALLS TO TOUCH HER AND THINK YOU CAN PLAY SOME SORT OF BULLSHIT CARD AND TAKE OFF WITH HER? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO THE FUCK I AM?"

Edward shakes his head as if merely annoyed. Tony shakes his head as well and grabs Edward by the collar of his shirt.

"WHO AM I?"  
Edward grits his teeth.  
"TELL ME WHO THE FUCK I AM YOU SACK OF SHIT!"

"Tony Stark."  
"And who is Tony Stark, Mr. Cullen?"

"Iron Man." Edward sneers.

"Very good, I see someone's paid attention during class. Let's hope it continues. I'd sure hate to give you an F!"

"And who is Isabella Stark?"

"Swan sir…"

"No, no… See there you go. Things aren't looking so great for you. S.t.a.r.k my flesh and blood, my creation, my pride and joy, Isabella Marie Stark. See I have this problem… a problem with individuals such as you waltzing right on in and making claims to _**my little girl**_! What did you honestly think would come of this? Tell me Mr. Cullen what did your fucked up illusionist of a sister see for your current future? I can assure you my daughter is not in the deck of cards."

Edward begins to shout on top of his lungs. The future he saw in his sister's mind. About how they were to wed, have a child, and that he would eventually turn her. Once he's done he has the audacity to holler out.

"AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT SIR! I'M SORRY, BUT ISABELLA WILL BE MINE! I WILL HAVE MY FATHER ABORT THE FETUSES WITHIN HER WOMB! SHE WILL BE MY WIFE! I WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS THOR MYSELF!"

Hulk goes to end it once and for all. However, Tony gets this positive beam to his face.

"No, no I say we let him take care of Thor! In fact I'll take you there myself! And by all means please do not hold back whatever it is you have to tell him beforehand."

Tony turns back to Hulk.

"Hulk stay… Don't let this one out of your sight. I'm not quite done with her."

Hulk huffs out as if bored and agitated.

"Beam me up Heimdall!" Tony calls as he gets a good hold on Edward.

* * *

"Thor…" Bella giggled into her pillow.

"Is something the matter?" He taunts running his fingers along her waist and thighs tickling her.

Bella rolls over realizing they were no longer in the cave.

"How'd we…?"

"I've my ways." He whispers with a shrug and pecks her on the lips.

Thor looks upon her tummy and gently runs his hand along it. He freezes and a smile forms along his face.

"What?"

He reaches over and takes her hand and places it where he had his. Bella's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god." She rises up and takes both her hands to her belly now.  
He chuckles.

"I can totally feel them!"

Thor nods and leans over kissing her tummy. Bella smiles and takes his hand so he can feel again.

"Already strong like their father."

"And their mother…" Thor adds sincerely.

"I love you." He hears her whisper.

He smiles and rolls over hovering over her. Thor kissed her and ground himself against her.

"Hmmm and I love you too Isa."

They both turned towards the door as there was a knock. Thor cleared his throat and lifted his eyes towards Bella.

"Yes?" He called out.

"Your grace it seems you have a visitor."

Thor looks back towards the door.

"I'll be right out."

"Yes sir."

He pecks Bella on the lips once more before he slips out of bed. He starts to get dressed. He chuckles as Bella cuts him a pouty look.

"Ah, believe me Isa. If I could I'd bed with you for months! Years even!"

She smiled.

"Why don't you relax and run you a bath? I will meet with you shortly. I'm sure my mother will be awaiting your company for breakfast."

Bella raises her brows as Thor finishes getting dressed. She wondered often enough how he even managed to fit into his clothing, especially his tunics, shirts, or anything covering his chest!

"What?" He questioned innocently making him even sexier somehow.

Bella smiles.

"I do believe you're easily the most gorgeous man that's ever lived."

"Ah, but I am not a man…" He says in a taunting manner.

"Well not anymore…" She scoffs playfully in return.

He grins and winks before he exits the room.

The guard escorts Thor towards Heimdall. He cocks a brow upon Tony and Edward.  
"And to what do I owe this visit?"

Tony genuinely smiles.

"Oh it seems he had a few things he wanted to say to you."  
"Is that so?" Thor folds his arms about his chest.

Heimdall sighs  
"Perhaps in a more secluded place?" Heimdall hints already knowing what was to come.

Tony chuckles and Thor narrows his eyes.

"Very well… follow me…" Thor says and Tony happily shoves Edward in front of him as they follow Thor.

Once Thor finds a better place he turns back around. He looks to Tony in wonder.

"You brought him here?"

Tony nods.

"Why would you bring _**that**_… here?!"

"Why don't you tell him what you told me Mr. Cullen?"

Edward sneers back at Tony.

"You think I don't know what it is, you're trying to pull?! I might not be able to read his mind, but I can read yours!"

Tony sighs as if bored.

"So you're a mind reader and your freak of a sister is a fortune teller? Are you vampire gypsies? So what's your bitchy blonde sister do? I mean she is your sister right? I gather from the looks of her she's a professional DOM?"  
Edward growls under his breath.

"Enough of this…" Thor bellows.

"Tell me what you deem important enough to say!"  
Edward clamps his lips together and shakes his head. Thor smiles.

"Do you fear me, vampire?"

"I fear no one!"

"Well you should… Now tell me what is it you have to say?"  
Behind gritted teeth Edward repeats everything. Only this time he lets something else slip through the cracks.

"I would have gathered her then, but it was too much of a risk…" Edward says when he begins to refer to the day Charlie and Renee were murdered.

"The Swans were already in trouble for knowing our secret."

Tony froze and raised his brows.

"Do you mean to stand there and tell us that you witnessed the murder of Charlie and Renee Swan?!"

Edward nods with a sigh.

"We had no choice. We could not interfere not without the risk of revealing ourselves."

Tony grits his teeth and his hands fold into fists.

"You just stood there and watched as they were murdered?! You stood there and DID NOTHING WHILE A LITTLE GIRL THAT YOU PRESUMED TO BE YOUR POTENTIAL MATE WATCHED HER PARENTS GET KILLED! YOU WATCHED AS SHE RAN FROM THOSE MEN IN ULTIMATE FEAR!" Tony was shaking all over and tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

"YOU REALLY ARE THE WORST VAMPIRES I'VE EVER HEARD OF!"  
"WE COULDN'T THEY WERE GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS! THEY WERE ALREADY KEEPING TABS ON US DO TO THEIR SUSPICIONS."

"YOU WATCHED MY LITTLE GIRL GO THROUGH LITERAL HELL AND DID NOTHING! YOU LET THEM DIE! YOU LET HER ALMOST GET KILLED! YOU HAVEN'T ANY IDEA THE CONSTANT NIGHT TERRORS! THE PAIN THE AGONY I WITNESSED IN THAT LITTLE GIRL'S EYES!"

"We had no choice. Besides we knew she'd be in good hands with the shifters, even if they are our natural enemies they too were friends of the Swans."  
"The what?"

Edward takes in a breath.

"It's all within my father's journal. He's been friends with the Swan's ever since we first found Alice and saw the vision. It became our personal mission to protect the family and my future mate. She is the reason I've waited for so long."

"EPIC FAIL! YOU ALL SUCK AND PUN INTENDED FULL HEARTEDLY!"

"You don't understand!"

"DON'T YOU EVEN BEGIN TO TELL ME THAT! YOU LITTLE SHIT! THAT WOMAN THAT YOU WATCHED DIE, I NEVER ONCE STOPPED LOVING HER! I STILL LOVE HER. SHE WAS AND WILL ALWAYS BE THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY. NOW I FIND OUT THE ONLY REASON SHE EVEN DIED WAS BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR FUCKING FAMILY! THAT MY LITTLE GIRL ALMOST BIT IT BECAUSE YOU CAME INTO CHARLIE AND RENEE SWAN'S LIVES! BELLA WILL NEVER EVER BE YOURS TO CLAIM! I WANT YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY TO STEER CLEAR OF MY DAUGHTER!"

"That's not happening sir! Like I said! Bella is my true mate. I've been waiting for her and I will wait no longer! SHE WILL COME WITH ME! I WILL RID OF THE ABOMINATION WITHIN HER WOMB AND PLANT MY SEED WITHIN HER! I'VE SEEN IT AND KNOW WHAT IS TO BECOME! SHE IS TO BE MY WIFE!"

Tony raised his brows as Edward suddenly vanished. So did Thor. All that was heard was this whistling sound from above. Clouds began to appear all around them. Flashes of lightning and thunder now filled the area. The whistling sound grew louder. Tony looked up and staggered back seeing Thor come crashing down with Edward in his clutch. All of Asgard shook at the aftermath. Tony nodded in approval as Thor buried Edward deep within Asgard's core and sent multiple electric charges amongst the vampire. Thor didn't stop until Edward was nothing more than a pile of ashes. Thor dusts himself off once he bounds back out of the hole in which he had Edward's remains. Tony and Thor nodded to one another in silent understanding.

"Is she up?"

"I believe so. Why don't you join us for breakfast?"

"Do I have to dress all Asgardianish?"

Thor smiles.

"We'll let it slide just this once." He taunts.

"Hmmmm…"

Frigga and Bella were already at the table. Bella looked up with a genuine beam.  
"Hey pops!"

She scooted her chair out and made her way over. Tony hugged her and seated her back down.

"I can't stay long. I have other business to attend to, but wanted to see you kid."  
"So what happened? I mean who was that crazy ass guy dad?"  
"I'll let Thor explain that one. Like I said, I don't have much time. I'll eat with you and I better head back, before Hulk decides he's bored."

"Who?"

"Oh yeah, you two haven't exactly met now have you?"

She shakes her head looking confused.  
"Well, I guess we'll have to fix that then won't we? You don't have a flower girl yet by chance?" He smirks in thought.

After they eat breakfast Bella walks with her father back to Heimdall. She gasped out in surprise and put her hand upon her belly once they were before Heimdall. They both looked upon her concerned. She froze and lifted her eyes towards Tony. A smile formed along her face. She takes her father's hand and places it upon her abdomen.

"Well I'll be damned. They really are aliens!"  
"Dad!"

He chuckles.

"That's actually kind of cool Bella."  
He sighs and looks back towards Heimdall.

"I better go. I'll see you soon."  
"Later pops."

"Later kid."

Heimdall sent Tony back and Bella started back.

"Isa…"

Bella turned and smiled as Thor was making his way over. He holds out a hand.  
"Come with me, Isa."

Bella takes his hand and he leads her toward the waterfall. She laughs.

"Feeling lucky Thor?"  
He turned to her with raised brows.

"Lucky?" He inquires.

"It's what we say when you hope to have sex."

He smiles.

"In that case, yes! Very much so!"

Bella narrowed her eyes though as she looked into Thor's eyes. He backed her up against a tree and took off his tunic and leaned into her.

"Thor baby?"  
He nodded with a grin as he pressed himself against her. She leaned into his ear and whispered.

"Or do you prefer Loki?"

Before he even had a chance to comment, Bella socked him across the face. He staggered back in surprise and landed on the ground.

"How the…"

Bella leaps on top of him and pops him one again.

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! YOU THINK I WOULDN'T KNOW MY OWN FIANCE LOKI! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

She grits her teeth and punches him so hard she breaks his jaw. He transforms back and reaches to his jaw in complete stupor.

"How are you doing that?!" He demands and tries to charge after her.

When that doesn't work he tries using his staff. Bella sends out her hand and whatever he'd meant to send out upon her hits him. Loki drops the staff and stumbles back.

"ISA!" Thor had just caught the tail end and was rushing over.

Loki falls to his knees and reaches to his temples. Thor immediately places his hands upon Bella's shoulders and checks on her.

"Are you alright?"  
She nodded, but felt completely drained. Loki begins to shriek out in terror. The spell he'd tried to place on Bella backfired because of the ring. He'd casted a spell upon Bella, in which she'd be cursed in a lifetime of facing her worst fears. Only since it boomeranged, the curse was now on Loki. He dug his fingernails into the earth. Tears streamed down Loki's eyes.

"What have you done brother?!"

The ground beneath them trembles and Thor narrows his eyes to the distance.

"No…" Thor utters in disbelief.

He gets protective hold on Bella. Some sort of black portal appears before Loki. A frost giant steps out of it. He looks upon Loki.

"SUCH A DISGRACE!"

Loki merely blinks with tears in his eyes. The frost giant roughly cups Loki's chin. Thor and Bella look on in shock as Loki's true form is revealed. Loki recoiled.

"Loki?" Thor softly questioned.

The frost giant picks up the staff. Thor sends out his hammer just as the frost giant disappears.

Thor lifts his eyes back towards the massive army of frost giants. The Asgardians and Warriors Three were doing their best to fend them off.

"Not again." Thor utters.

Thor promptly flips Loki over his shoulder and takes Bella by the hand. He hurriedly searches for his mother. The guards were already coming out of the dining hall with her in their clutch. Thor nods towards them and turns his direction back to Bella.

"Go with my mother. The guards will lead you both to safety. You're not to come out until I come for you. I mean it Isa. You as well mother please the both of you must listen to me on this." Thor winces as the ground beneath palace shakes now as well.

"Do not worry about us. We will be fine."

Thor glances upon Bella once more.

"I promise my son."

Thor nods and swiftly takes off then locks his brother away. He then helps defend Asgard. The guards take Frigga and Bella into a hidden chamber within the castle. Bella paces the area once they're escorted inside. Frigga smiles warmly.

"He will be fine, Isabella."

Bella takes in a breath and runs her fingers through her hair.

"There are so many…"

They feel the earth shake again and they both look upon one another apprehensively. Frigga waves her over. Bella reaches out and Frigga had just taken her hand.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Bella shouted as the frost giant that took Loki's staff appeared behind Frigga.

Bella took a few steps back discreetly reaching for a blade in a nearby display case. She gripped it firmly. Her jaw dropped as he suddenly had the staff he'd taken from Loki within the Queen. He eyed Bella as he twisted the staff with one hand and snapped Frigga's neck with the other. The room around Bella spun. She aimed the blade upon him and shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"You bastard…" She uttered with a broken heart.

He smiled and ripped the staff back out of the Queen. Frigga collapsed and Bella kept her eyes on the giant with her blade still aimed upon him.

"Frigga…" Bella whispered with tears in her eyes.

She took her hand and squeezed it. Bella ran her hands over Frigga's eyes putting her at peace and stood back up. The giant nodded upon Bella and swung his staff upon her. Bella blocked it with the blade. She placed both hands about the blade and shoved the giant back against the wall. He tilted his head upon her.

"What's this?" He inquires with a challenging smirk his crimson eyes glared upon her with interest.

"It isn't just magic that protects you." He looks upon the small bump.

"Interesting… It seems I cannot harm you. However…"

He points his staff upon her stomach.

"I could curse one of the infants within your womb."

"LAUFEY YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" A loud boisterous voice carries over and the entire room shakes. Bella reaches out to the wall in order to keep her balance.

Bella turns back feeling another presence about the room, the man had hair and beard that looked as though snow. He wore a golden patch, gold and silver armor and a red robe. Bella knew automatically... She immediately bowed down respectfully. He shook his head and made his way over. He offered and hand and gently raised Bella back up.

"Noooo…"

Bella winced at hearing his voice. Thor came dashing in taking in everything before him. Bella and Odin turned however to see Laufey had vanished. Thor held his mother close to his heart and he shut his eyes as his heart shattered. Odin turned back towards his wife and son and dropped Bella's hand. Bella covered her mouth and the tears streamed down her face. Odin nodded towards his son and scooped his wife up. He held her close and kissed her lips once more.

Thor glanced upon Bella as they locked eyes. Odin came to his knees and rocked Frigga in his arms. Bella shut her eyes as her heart broke for the both of them. What was left of the guards burst into the room. The battle outside the palace had continued.

"Take Isa to our chamber." Thor softly demanded in a broken tone.

Bella headed towards the guards. Before she left she put a hand upon Thor's cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into it momentarily. Once he opened his eyes again he nodded towards her and the guards escorted her out of the room.

Odin and Thor glanced upon one another.

"I will put an end to this battle. Take your mother to our chamber. Have the maids get her prepared. Then you are to bring Loki, Sif and the Midgardian to me."  
"Father…"

"We haven't the time to discuss this!" Odin barks and he hands his wife over to Thor.

Thor sighs as his father quickly exits the room and tends to the battle outside the palace. Thor did as his father wished. Meanwhile, Bella paced their chamber waiting for word. Odin fought alongside of the other Asgardians, Balder, and the Warriors Three, even Sif stood amongst them as they fought to protect what was left of Asgard. When he was ready Odin nodded towards Heimdall. Odin began to open up a portal sending the frost giants back to Jotunheim. He then sealed it shut so they couldn't return.

The maids began to prepare Thor's mother. They gathered one of her favorite dresses and from there they began readying her for the funeral. Thor kissed his mother's forehead and took her hand once more before leaving the room. Afterword he went to gather Bella first. She turned to him with desperation in her eyes. Thor swallowed back as she ran to him and locked her arms around him. Thor could no longer contain his own emotions. He grabbed hold of Bella and cried. Bella cried as well. She cried for Frigga, Thor, Odin, and the rest of Asgard. Once Thor somewhat collected himself, he collected Loki as well. He was about to gather Sif when his father walked in with her and the Warriors Three.

Odin looked upon no one as he went and sat upon his throne. Odin had his eyes closed for sometime before he spoke. Everyone had bowed down before him.

"Rise…" He spoke sternly.

"As you all can see I have awakened. I know and see all that takes place during my absence. I am well aware of what everyone in this room has said or done. I must say I am GREATLY disappointed yet on the other hand I'm full of pride. First thing's first…" He directs his attention towards Bella.

He sucks back a breath of air and goes to speak, but stops and narrows his eyes.

"Actually, I believe I will save you for last!" He bellows as though angry.

Bella winces, but doesn't dare speak against him. She simply nods. Odin changes his focus onto Lady Sif.

"Come now child and stand before me."

She takes in a nervous breath and does as commanded. She takes to one knee before him and lowers her head.

"You Sif, are strong, courageous and the perfect match for my son."

Bella flinches at his words, but says nothing.  
"Father!" Thor starts to defend.  
"HUSH!" Odin demands slamming down his staff.

"Not a single one of you are to speak out again! You all will listen to everything I have to say! Do we have an understanding?"

Each of them nods, but Thor gritted his teeth and looked upon Bella apologetically.

"I was always in support of the two of you. Sif and Thor ruling Asgard together as one! Any prideful father's wish, with the two of you side by side, I knew Asgard would be in safe hands. You'd bear children fit to be future kings or queens of Asgard! I've spent many years in hopes of the two of you finally awakening and seeing that you two were meant to be! Only now I come to find a Midgardian has taken the place of one of our own! One that has supported my son, fought in the name of Asgard, and became as though family herself."

Bella's heart sank and she felt completely nauseas. Sif had a genuine beam to her face and she began to hold her head up high.

"I must say I am truly disappointed! Outraged by these events even!" Odin slams down his fist and stares Sif down.

"You had me and everyone else here completely FOOLED!"

Sif's jaw dropped and Bella's eyes widened. Thor lifted his eyes towards his father and Sif.

"We welcomed you into our home! You were treated as though family! You were knighted and you swore to an oath that you did NOT KEEP! You not only betrayed my son! But you spoke against my future grandchildren! The very future of Asgard. You disrespected their mother! Through that you disrespected my son! MY WIFE, THE QUEEN OF ASGARD WHO RULED IN MY STEAD!"

Sif staggered back a bit and lowered her head.

"You dared to stand against my son! You dared to use my name in order to do this?! My son's punishment was light in comparison to what I would have done! I would have not only stripped you of your armor and title! I would have imprisoned you for LIFE! But out of respect for Thor, I shall keep the punishment he has given. You will obey this, if you do not you will answer to me and you will not like where I take things from there. The only thing I will add is you are to find the beast in which you were to slay. You are to bring it back to the palace at once! The steed is a battle horse. I stand behind Isa on this matter! The horse is to become hers! If you do not do this and in a timely matter I will enhance the punishment in which my son has already given. You are now dismissed!"

She nods with tears in her eyes and she's escorted off royal grounds. He then looks upon Loki, who was still affected by the curse. He was paranoid, hearing and seeing things. Anything that involved Loki's worst fears and despite what he wanted to tell himself. Odin was one of them. So at the moment he wasn't sure what was real and what was not. Loki tried to focus and fight it, but there was no escape. Odin leaned back and gently rapped his fingers along his staff. Each of them jumped as he suddenly slammed down his staff. A wave of blue light hit Loki and he was brought to one knee. The curse was temporarily lifted.

"And you… you already know just how much trouble you're in! You truly thought you could take MY PLACE?! THAT I WOULD NEVER WAKE! AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE FOR YOU! You have me kidnapped and taken into a realm in which no one could find me because you had place a block on Heimdall when it came to my whereabouts!"  
"EVERYTHING YOU EVER TOLD ME WAS A LIE!" Loki fires back.

"And I had set everything straight with you! I even apologized for keeping this from you!"

Thor looked upon his father and Loki oddly. He hadn't a clue what they were referring to.

"I did what I did in order to protect you! Nothing changed! You were still my son just as Thor! None of that ever mattered to me!"  
"I want to know why?!"

"Why?"

Loki nods.  
"Why not tell me the throne was never mine to be offered! Why not tell me I wasn't truly your son! Why not tell me I was nothing more than a FUCKING MONSTER?! Why have me believe in something that was never there to begin with?!"

"We've been over this!" Odin shouts.

"And I never really got any answers!"  
"VERY WELL YOU WANT AN ANSWER?!"

"YES, YES I DO!"

"I'D HOPES IN SOME SORT OF PEACE BETWEEN OUR REALMs AND THEIRS IF WE TOOK YOU IN. THAT AND YOU WERE ONLY A CHILD! EVEN I COULDN'T BEAR THE THOUGHT OF THE CRUELTY IN BEING RAISED BY THEM! AT LEAST UNDER OUR ROOF YOU WERE LOVED! YOU HAD A MOTHER, A FATHER, AND A BROTHER! You had friends! Dammit Loki you were loved!"

"Were…" Loki scoffs with a bitter tone.

"There is so much darkness within you now Loki! More than even I know what to do with. You've done made up your mind about each and everyone of us. The only one you even seem to love is your brother and even through that you haven't enough to respect him! You'd give your life for him! I've seen it within you my son! And yes despite what you say, think, or do you are my son! You always will be! I raised you as though one and nothing's changing that. As to why my decision hurts that much more! Like Lady Sif you have proven that you too cannot be trusted. That Asgard cannot count on your support or protection. If anything my son you have become nothing more than our enemy! Who'd have ever thought! You have not only broken mine and Thor's hearts, but your mother who is no longer with us! I've seen it all my son and you destroyed your own mother! And now Laufey has your staff with the Tesseract within it! Just how do you think this will all end?"

Loki looks to Thor and Odin in shock.

"What…" He says turning pale and staggering back.

"What are you saying?!"

Thor grimaced realizing his brother hadn't a clue about their mother's departure. Bella swallowed back and her heart sank as well.

"Do not tell me… no!" Loki reached to his heart.

"Twice! Twice they have attacked Asgard because of something you have done to betray us all! Through your jealousy and this need for revenge! How many lives must be affected because of YOU!"

Odin turns to Bella.

"You would never actually take the life of your brother. Yet in order to hurt him. You wished to take the life of his lovely bride to be. One that is carrying your niece and nephew! You wanted to take one of the children and cursed them to meet the same fate you had. To punish Thor over something he had no clue about! He never had knowledge of any of this! Yet you seek to punish him."

Loki looked upon Thor and shook his head.

"What do you mean he didn't know?"

Odin slams down his fist.

"LIKE YOU, HE THOUGHT YOU WERE BROTHERS! FAMILY! THAT WAS HOW YOU WERE RAISED! HOW YOU WERE TAUGHT! WHAT WE WANTED AND EXPECTED OUT OF YOU! Tell me Loki say you succeeded in taking this young lady's life? Or the children within her even or any of these random schemes that go through that head of yours! You destroy your brother by taking away what bit of hope and love he has. THAT'S WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THE MONSTER! NOT YOUR BLOODLINE! NOT THE TRUTH BEHIND YOUR REAL APPEARANCE! YOU'RE WHAT MAKES THIS ILLUSION OF HOW YOU SEE YOURSELF A REALITY. YOU BECAME WHAT YOU FEAR AND YOU WERE THE ONE THAT MADE CHOICE TO DO SO! NO ONE ELSE, YOU CHOSE THE PATH IN WHICH YOU WERE TO TAKE!" Odin looks to Bella a certain way.

"If you only knew Loki…" Odin softly states.

"You aren't the only one affected by the unknown and things of the past. This young Midgardian woman has a lot on her shoulders as well. You have more in common than you realize. You might've taken the life of someone that was to become as though a sister. You may never know what was to become of any of this now. As much as it pains me to do this, I know I have no choice. You are to be imprisoned at once, never to see outside the walls in which you are placed again. We as a whole can no longer trust you. Goodbye my son."

Odin waves his hand about and Loki's looks upon him in disbelief. He is sent flying back just as he had done to Thor. Thor grimaces and looks upon his brother.

"I'm sorry!" Loki quickly calls out to Thor.

Thor and Bella exchange glances. Despite whatever his father might have to say or do. Thor makes his way over to Bella. He grabs hold of her as if for dear life. He looks to his father in a pleading matter.

"Woman come forth…"

Bella cringes and Thor drops his hold. Before she stands before Odin, Thor pecked her on the lips. He took in a breath with a silent prayer as Bella went before his father.

"You lack the qualities Sif had in making the perfect Asgardian wife for my son."

Bella shakes her head feeling rather pissed.

"Your kind is weak, often unethical, unwise, self-centered… and a long list of other things I've come to learn about Midgardians."

Bella half laughs.

"YOU however are none of those things."

Bella freezes at his words.

"Because of you my son has become what I always hoped he would! He has become humble, more respectful, and accountable. Through you my son seeks to better himself. He has grown and will only continue to grow with you alongside of him. You seem to complement each other in ways no one else would truly understand. You are both young and with so many relying on the both of you to carry them through. To show them right from wrong and to fight alongside of them rather than in the shadows merely observing. Isabella Stark I never truly dreamed I'd ever say this to a Midgardian. But things tend to change and sometimes for the better…" Odin comes to a stand.

"Isabella Marie Stark welcome to Asgard and I offer you both my full blessing. I support this marriage wholeheartedly as well as the children within your womb. Now if you would leave us be so I might talk with my son in private."

Bella nodded. She did a slight bow.

"Thank you, sir." She too was escorted out of the room, by Balder.

"You can breathe now." Balder says with a slight grin.

"Are you sure?" She says still shaking somewhat.

He chuckles.

"He likes you Isa. This is a good thing! And it's not always easy to be on Odin's good side. So you must've done something quite impressive."

"Now if only you honored your father as much as your fiancé has hers!"

Thor takes in a breath, but continues to look upon his father.

"Like you though she has made her share of mistakes. Has had a somewhat rebellious attitude as well. In fact you two have so much in common with it comes to your personality it's somewhat uncanny."

Thor resisted the urge to grin. He forced it back and merely nodded.

"But like the young Midgardian woman when it came to my absence, you made decisions in my stead. Like she they were wise and I know if I was here I would have supported you. It truly is ironic. I've one son that wants the throne so much he'll do whatever he can think of in order to get it. The other wants nothing to do with it. Yet you have proved you have what it takes to be king."

Thor smiles somewhat and shakes his head.

"I've no desire to that the throne anytime soon father. It belongs to you."

Odin raises a brow.

"Have you changed your mind?"

"Not exactly, but if there's one thing I've learned and that's through Isa… Sometimes the easy road isn't always the best one to take. You have to do what's right and that doesn't always mean it's what you want."

Odin nods.

"I believe this woman has done you wonders my son."

"That she has and I'm thankful for each and every day that I have her in my life."  
They both look upon one another rather sadly. Odin takes in a breath.

"Never take a single moment of that time for granted. That's the best advice I can give you."

Thor nods and feels himself about to tear up again. He swallows back that knot.

"You should know… you were the number one pride and joy in your mother's heart. I'd never say that to Loki of course, but you need to know that. Don't you ever forget it. Whenever you feel as though you cannot achieve something you think about your mother! I mean it! Never doubt yourself again."

Thor nods yet again and quickly wipes his eyes.

"Now let's go and shine some hope across Asgard and clean up this mess."


	13. Playing With Mischief

_**Chapter 13**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. But I'm still pretty awesome :p. Ok, ok please read and review and I apologize for the late updates. I'm a juggling over here lol!**_

"No, no… you will take us to them or you will end up like your deadbeat brother. And I do mean deadbeat in literal terms."

"NEVER!"

Tony sighs and nods toward Hulk. Hulk picks up the bitchy blonde vampire as though she were a Barbie doll. He snaps off one of her arms and stomps on it, smashing into smithereens. She screams out in terror and pain.

"You were saying?"

She continues to cry out.

"Ok go for one of the legs next you know wishbone style!"

Hulk nods and flips her upside down.  
"NO! NO! PLEASE OK I'LL TAKE YOU TO THEM!"

Tony nods towards Hulk. Hulk looked to be sulking and let out a huffy breath.  
"And no tricks Queen of the Damned or you might end up losing all your ligaments."

Hulk places her back down.

"Where to?"

"Forks, Washington."

Tony narrows his eyes completely baffled.

"You mean where this all took place to begin with?"

She nodded.

"Just how stupid can you all be?"

He sighs in thought.

"Jarvis lock everything up and prepare the jet. Call my pilot and let him know he's needed at once."  
"Yes sir."

"Hulk buddy, if you're joining me you might want to shrink back down just a notch. I don't believe my jet can carry that much weight."

Hulk snarls back at Tony.  
"Now my dear I'm not calling you fat. Just big boned that's all!"

Tony calls to Pepper as Hulk morphs back into Dr. Bruce Banner.

"Tony?"

"Hey my little love muffin!"

"What are you up to Tony?"  
"Oh ye of little faith. Why do you automatically assume I'm up to something?"

"It's in your voice."  
"What is?"

Pepper sighs on the other end.  
"I just know now what is it?"

"Eh, I'm leaving on a jet plane and don't know when I'll be back again. But no worries I'm taking a friend! A BIG ONE!"

Bruce rolls his eyes.

"And why are you leaving?"

"I got a little errand to run that's all Pep."

"You're so full of shit."  
"Aw, and I love you too honey."

"Will you at least be careful if you're not going to tell me what this is about?"

Tony grows serious for a moment.

"It's about our little girl Pep. It's just something I have to do."

Pepper rather lit up on how he said this. He never had referred to Bella as hers as well. It made her heart flutter.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah honey, she's fine."

"Then do whatever it is you need to do."

Tony nods and turns to the calendar.

"You know how we never set a date?"

"Date for?"

"You know our wedding."

Pepper looked to her ring in thought as she was in the limo and running an errand.

"You mean from when you proposed nearly a year ago?"

"Yeah that'd be the one!"

She softly laughs.

"You know the same day you mentioned how you saw Bella as though a daughter."

"Yes Tony and that still stands. You and Bella are my family."

He nods.  
"Well, I say after our precious little angel with massive horns marries this ridiculous god, we should go ahead and take that leap as well."

"Is that so?"  
"Yep! Might as well. I mean you are wearing my ring and all and you've practically helped me raise Bella." Tony swallows back.

"I love you Pep."  
"I love you too Tony."

Once he hangs up he looks to Bruce.

"You ready to raise some hell?"

Bruce chuckles.

"Me? Or the other guy?"  
"Eh, both if need be!"

Bruce nods.

"I'm ready when you are."

* * *

Bella wraps her arms around Thor and rests her head against his back. Thor ran his hands along her arms and gazes out the window. He shut his eyes feeling her kissing along his back. At this Thor twirled around and embraced her. They merely held one another in silence. Thor shed a few more tears on his mother's behalf. Once it was time he took Bella's hand and led her outside the palace. They both were dressed for Frigga's ceremony. The Warriors Three and Balder nodded towards Thor and Bella as they made their way down to the lake.

Bella swallowed back as she beheld Frigga. She looked as though an angel with her blade about her and gorgeous golden Asgardian gown. She lay beautifully about the funeral pyre. Thor, Odin and Balder sent her out to sea. Bella lowered her head saying a silent prayer for Frigga as her remains were set ablaze. It was an odd custom to Bella. It certainly wasn't something they did back on earth. Well not in this day and age anyhow. Still, she couldn't help but to find something rather honorable about it. Volstagg wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder as he witnessed a few tears trickling down her face. Bella ran her hands along her stomach. It saddened her greatly to know that their children wouldn't have Frigga in their lives. She knew Frigga would have been a wonderful grandmother. It was no secret that Frigga had looked forward to not only her future grandchildren, but the wedding as well.

Odin patted his son on the back as they looked out to sea. Once the boat pyre was further out to sea, Odin slammed down his staff. Bella looked on with sheer amazement as the boat was now floating into the air. The fire became wilder within seconds it disbursed and became nothing more than a shower of white light. Several bolts of this light shot across the sky as Odin sent Frigga's spirit out amongst the others that continued to watch over Asgard. It was the most beautiful thing Bella had ever witnessed. She hadn't a clue what to expect with an Asgardian funeral. They spoke no words. It was as if everyone grieved in their own way this was their way of saying goodbye to their loved ones. They stood in silence for several more minutes. Odin then turned to everyone.

"We are to celebrate her life and reminisce in good spirit. It is what she would want. So let's go and drink in her honor. We will keep Frigga's memory alive."

The men raised their blades into the air and crossed them together and nodded. The then rose them back up and sheathed them. Balder escorted Bella from the ceremony. They were allowing Odin and Thor sometime alone. The men were leading Bella to the dining hall where they were to have a few drinks in honor of the Queen.

"Balder?"

"Yes my lady?"

"Is there a way I can see Loki?"

He cocks a brow upon her.

"Now why do you ask such a question?"

Bella rather sighed.

"I'm not quite sure myself. It's just I remember seeing the look on his face when he'd heard his mother had passed. He couldn't attend the ceremony for understandable reasons and…"

Balder shakes his head.

"Do not fall for Loki's ways. He wishes to be king, but the only king he will ever be is the king of mischief and manipulation. He tried to kill you my lady do you not remember?"

Bella nodded but half smiled.

"Do you truly think I could forget? Even more so considering he threatened the life of mine and Thor's children…"

Balder nods.

"Then may I ask why it is you wish to see him?"

"To let him know how his mother's ceremony went."

Balder raises his brows as if to observe her more closely.

"Why do I have a feeling there is more behind this?"

"Can I see him or not?"

Balder shrugs.

"I suppose. I do not see why it would be a problem to merely visit. He cannot escape the prison in which he's in anyhow."

"Will you take me to him?"

"If that is what you wish."

"Yes please."

"Very well." He leads her back into the palace, down a very long hallway and several flights of stairs.

"If you need to break Isa do let me know."

"I'm fine Balder."

He nods and continues. They enter another hallway of glass prisons. Bella looked to Balder confused.

"Can't they just break out?"  
He smiles.

"It's very durable I assure you. Odin's put his own touch to each of these. There is no way they can escape."  
Bella nods, looking to be in thought. She pauses once she comes across Loki's cell. She turned to see that he was kicked back reading a book. He seemed so relaxed.

"Odin went ahead and fully lifted the curse that backfired. If he had not Loki would have surely died from terror alone. That's not to say he didn't make Loki endure it for one more night before lifting it."

"Can he see me?"

Balder nods.

"Can he hear me?"

Loki cocks a brow her way and shuts his book.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Loki turns her direction.

"Might I speak with him alone?"

"My lady… I do not suggest it."

"You, yourself said he cannot break free."  
"Well yes I did but…"

"Balder… I will be fine. I will meet you in a few minutes by the hallway."

"Thor will not like this."  
"I will deal with Thor."

Balder sighs.

"For a god you sure scare easily." Bella teases.

Balder has a good laugh at this. He takes her hand and kisses it.

"I shall give you your space my lady. However if trouble shall arise do call to me. I will come quickly."

"Thank you Balder."

He nods but turns his attention back to Loki.

"Behave!" Balder demands.

Loki rolls his eyes as if slightly irritated. Once Balder leaves the room, Loki looked upon Bella with full on curiosity. He leaned against the glass with one hand and tilted his head upon her. Bella takes back a nervous breath.

"Your mother's ceremony was beautiful… She was lovely as always."

Loki shut his eyes for a moment.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm asking myself that to be honest." She half laughs and pinches her eyes shut.

"I've every reason to hate you. I should hate you. Hell, part of me I know truly does. However I do pay attention. It's funny how body language and the look in one's eyes can give them away, such as your brother. He was so arrogant, naïve, and plum rude when I first met him. I take it it's a god thing. You know such as us puny Midgardians?" Bella says with a wink and paces the area before Loki.

"Do you want to know why I took your brother in even when I couldn't quite stand him at first? Why I offered to help him and why I believed his story that was so farfetched I thought he'd escaped from what we would call a looney bin."

"Not particularly, but I've reason to believe you won't give me a choice and will bore me with the story anyhow."

"You'd be correct!"

Loki smiles and waves his hand about the air.

"Shoot away then. Let the torture begin!"  
"As you wish dear god of mischief."

"Easy, you do not wish to for Thor to believe you've grown some sort of feelings for me and are flirting."

"Apparently god of delusions as well, face it Loki you're a piece of shit bastard that deserves whatever he has coming to him. What I find even sadder about this? You know it. You only claim to not. Most in your case would be in denial. But that's not it. You know you're an asshole. You hate it too, but you can't seem to help yourself. This need for power and to be the center of attention has swallowed you whole and that's all you know. You look upon Thor with love and jealousy… love because you know deep down he's a good man. He's been there for you always and you remember that. That's why you could never hate him. That's why no matter how mad you get at Thor you could never take him out of existence. Not that you could anyhow, but if you actually found a way. It wouldn't be within your heart or whatever soul you might have left. You're jealous because you wish you were more like Thor. To have others look upon you the way they do him. They trust Thor. They don't however trust you. You've given them no reason to. You've literally betrayed your own family and your people."

Loki begins to laugh.

"And why do I get the feeling you're the one up to something rather mischievous?"

Bella smiles.

"Perhaps it is because I'm the daughter of Tony Stark. Often enough I found myself having to con my way out of something or into something. Whatever it was I desired or wanted at the time. I felt as though he deserved whatever I dished out. I took my resentment on what he and my mother had done out on him wholeheartedly. He'd started out spoiling me at first out of guilt. Only he'd begun to see after a few more years that I was feeding of this and taking advantage of him." Bella shrugs in thought.

"If daddy didn't give me what I wanted often enough I could be a brat. Hell, I take that back I was a brat. I knew if I pushed the one man I loved the most in this world too far. I could guilt him damn near into anything I wanted. That's exactly what I did. I twisted that man in more ways than I could ever count. I told one lie after another. I just couldn't help myself. I wanted to race. There was a time that's what I lived for. The mere thrill of being behind that wheel knowing I could damn near beat anyone! I wanted to party with my friends. I wanted to drink and go out with my boyfriend without my father hovering over me and watching my every move. This man would have fucking security guards following me around. I constantly had to hide from the paparazzi. EVERYTHING I DID WAS IN THE FUCKING SPOT LIGHT! I couldn't get away from it. So the lies become thicker and worse. My cons too much to bear! I was drowning soon enough, because I no longer knew the truth from reality. I'd told so many lies and deceived the one man that always had my back. You know what hurt the most was towards the end. I could see it in his eyes. He knew I was lying. He knew I was filling him full of shit. It got to the point that instead of anger and yelling and my father drinking himself into a binge. He grew quiet. There was pain in his eyes. I'd broken his fucking heart. He knew no matter what I was going to walk out that fucking door and do whatever the hell I wanted. That's how out of hand I'd gotten and it damn sure wasn't because Tony Stark is a bad father. No… My father… He's a good damn man! I know he loves me unconditionally. No matter how bad I fuck up, he always will. He will and always has done his best to guide me, to discipline me, to show me right from wrong. But in the end that's all he was… a guide. It was up to ME to accept the responsibility of following the path in which my father had set for me. The lights were lit and brightly. There was no way I could get lost unless I decided to stray off the path a bit. Which is something we all tend to do and you most certainly strayed off your path. Hell Loki, you just plum got yourself lost. You went so far off you couldn't even see the lights that lit the trail your father and your brother set out for you."

Loki nods as if impressed and begins to clap.

"Does this mean we've bonded now?" He scoffs.

"Far from it…"  
"That was a really sweet comparison… however you're forgetting one little detail." Loki reveals his true form and slams on the glass with both his hands furiously.

"THIS! THIS IS WHAT I AM! THE PRODUCT OF A LIE! A MONSTER! LOOK AT THOR AND ODIN THEN LOOK AT ME! LIES! EVERYTHING WAS LIES! EVERYTHING ODIN EVER TOLD ME!"

Bella nods and makes her way over to the glass. She narrows her eyes and runs her fingers along the glass. He slams on the glass again however she doesn't seem startled or even truly react.

"LOOK AT ME!"

"I am…"

He grits his teeth.

"My mother cheated on the man I thought to be my real father. He thought me to be his real daughter in return. You weren't the only one raised on lies and betrayals Loki. My mother and father created me while in attempt to hide their affair. From the man that raised me from a baby and through most of my elementary years. To me he was my dad. That's all I knew. I was filled with so much resentment and hatred! I hated Tony Stark! And I hated my mother for what they had done. Not just because of their lies and betrayals towards me, but to Charlie! The man that fucking raised me! The man that would often hear about how much I looked like him; the man that worked his ass off just to put food on the table. The man that looked upon my mother and I with pride! He fucking put his life on the line every day believing the lies my mother fed him! She had us both fooled! So what's your story Loki? Why are you so fucking pissed?"

Loki tilts his head about.

"You want to know my story?"

She nods. Loki goes to switch back to his other form.

"Don't…"

He looks to her oddly.  
"Why do you wish to mask it? There is nothing wrong with your true appearance. It's your attitude that sucks."

To her surprise Loki didn't fight it. He told his story and Bella listened without interruption. When he was finally done explaining about how Laufey was his father, Bella nodded.

"That fucking sucks."

She puts her hand upon her stomach.

"Thankfully they will never know that sort of mortification." She hints.

"They shouldn't have kept it from you. Odin should have let you know the truth from the moment you were old enough to understand. Just as my mother should have come clean as well, however… We cannot blame them for what we've become. You can blame Odin all you want! In the long run it was you that chose to take the path you did. Not Odin, not Frigga, and not Thor. YOU! You could be something great. You could have a family, friends, and love. You could become what you always wanted. You will never be Thor!"  
He rolls his eyes and punches at the glass.

"Of course!" He says through gritted teeth.

"It's always THOR!"

Bella smiles.

"You're right. It is… However it's not that even that is it?! You wish to be as righteous and gallant as your brother! You want to stand with that much conviction and pride. You don't want to be Thor. No, Loki you want to be what your brother represents! You want to be better! But you … YOU WON'T EVEN TRY! YOU'RE SO FUCKING STUBBORN YOU INSIST ON NOT ONLY PUNISHING ODIN THE VERY MAN THAT RAISED YOU BUT YOURSELF IN THE PROCESS. YOU FEEL AS THOUGH YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE LOOKED UPON AS THOUGH YOUR BOTHER OR ODIN FOR THAT MATTER! YOU LET THIS STUPID THING THAT YOU SEE AS A CURSE RULE YOU! YOU LET YOUR HATRED RULE YOU! YOU HAVE NO CONTROL BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO CONTROL IT. YOU WANT EVERYONE TO SEE JUST HOW FUCKING MAD YOU ARE! Well bravo Loki. Here we are in the midst of a battle not only amongst Asgard, but my home as well. I'm pissed the fuck off and I'd love nothing more than to kick your motherfucking ass! My father, future stepmother, my best friend, and many other loved ones are back down there! HELL LOKI YOU ALREADY LOST YOUR MOTHER! MUST WE ALL SUFFER?! Must I lose everyone else I love as well because you're feeling sorry for yourself! I lost my mother and the man that raised me! I WILL NOT LOSE ANYONE ELSE BECAUSE OF YOU! I'M SORRY YOU HAD SUCH A SHITTY ORDEAL! I'M SORRY YOU WON'T EVER BE IN LINE FOR THE THRONE! BUT I DON'T PITY YOU. YOU DON'T DESERVE PITY. You're a grown ass man that choses to act as though a child. You're mad and throwing one hell of a tantrum and in that process everyone around you and others that don't even know your pathetic story, is doomed to pay! What has Earth done to you?! Why must my people pay because you were nothing more than a child with a staff that you thought gave you power. The power is in here." She points to her heart. "And here." She points to her mind.

"He loves you and I don't just mean Odin. Thor hasn't a clue what to feel or think. He's told me stories of how the two of you were once inseparable. How he wished that things wouldn't have ever changed. You weren't just his brother Loki. You were his best friend."  
"It's a bit too late don't you think. I mean look at me. I've been sentenced for life, which in my case could be for quite some time."

"Time in which you will have plenty of time to think… Just because you're imprisoned doesn't mean you can't change that icy cold heart of yours. You might be the son of a frost giant, but you were raised by fucking Odin! A man that loved you even when he had to lock you away. A man that let you know he still thought of you like a son no matter what. He too loves you unconditionally. He still sees you as his son! So he's going to punish you when you get out of line. BECAUSE YOU'RE HIS SON! Do you not get it?! What you did deserved a death sentence! He hasn't the heart to carry through with that and he never will! He loves you!"

"He loves Thor!"

"HE LOVES YOU BOTH YOU STUPID FOOL!"

Bella winces and staggers back. Loki lifts his eyes towards her as if concerned.

"Perhaps you should be sitting down."

"I'm fine."

She leans against one of the other cells one of the prisoners' hits at the glass. She rolls her eyes and looks upon him. He looked damn near like a rhino to her only more humanoid.

"Oh knock it off. " She utters as if annoyed.

Bella sinks down to the floor and shut her eyes for a moment. Loki paced his cell and looked upon her every so often.

"Is something wrong?" Loki inquired and put his hands upon his hips.

"Balder…" She said weakly.

Loki nodded.

"BALDER!" Loki called out.

Bella's entire body hit the floor from her sitting position.

"SOMEONE! BALDER! THOR! SHE NEEDS ASSISTANCE!"

Balder rushed inside hearing Loki's calling. He instantly scooped Bella up.

"What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure. She fainted I believe."

Balder checked her over.

"Will she be alright? Is she hemorrhaging?" Loki said as if he were somewhat panicking.

Bella opened her eyes and winked upon Balder. He looked to her confused.

"Thank you Balder you can put me down now."

She pats him on the chest after he places her down.

"Sorry Balder."

"Isa?" He questioned lost.

Bella turns back to Loki with a smile.

"You're not the only one with tremendous acting skills."  
"WHAT?!" Loki sneered upon her.

"Sucks doesn't it?!"

He grits his teeth.

"You care admit it!"

"Get her out of here!" Loki demanded.

Bella starts laughing.

"It sucks… doesn't it?"

"And what's that?" Loki hisses irately.

"Being on the receiving end of someone's trickery! Goodnight Loki! It's good to know you're not totally gone! There's still hope!"

Balder escorts her back out of the room. As they are heading back Balder turns to her.

"I do believe you are crazy, my lady."

Bella smiles.

Balder leads her to the dining hall.

"Ah, there they are!" Thor announced with a pint in hand.

"Trying to run off with my bride to be now?" Thor taunted

"I just might." Balder said with a wink upon Bella.

Thor pulled Bella into his lap and pecked her on the lips.

"And where have you been?"  
"I went to see Loki..." She whispers and straightened out Thor's collar.

He slanted his eyes and sipped from his pint of ale.

"Now why would you do that my dear Isa?"

"We'll discuss it later I promise."

He sighed and looked to be in thought.

"Very well. You are alright though?"  
She nods and curled up in his lap.

"Hmmm…" Thor returned the kiss and placed his pint down.

"It was beautiful…" She whispered.

Thor nods in agreement.

"It won't be long before Laufey puts his newfound power to use." Thor says in thought.

"I fear our wedding plans have been put on hold, yet again."

She cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Thor sighs and wraps his arms around her.

"I will take great pride in calling you my wife."

She smiled and Thor came to his feet, placing her down. He took her hand and started out of the dining hall.

"And there he goes." Balder declared.

Thor stopped and turned to face Balder getting wasted with The Warriors three. Balder smiled and held out his pint.

"Go on now my friend. Make love to your beautiful bride to be whilst we bastards drink ourselves silly."

"It's true I never knew my father!" Volstagg remarks.

Thor chuckles.

"I thought Fandral was your father!" He taunts.

Fandral cocks a brow at this.

"That ugly brute? I'd not claim him even if I was."

Volstagg sighs looking hurt.

"Sure let's pick on the dwarf! Ya bastards!"

Bella softly giggled.

"I still love you, Volstagg!"

He looks upon Bella with a genuine beam.

"Then that be all the love I need my lady."

Thor chuckles but scoops Bella up.

"I best get you out of here before the drunken fools begin to make passes."

Thor takes her to their secret area behind the water fall. He unzips her dress and lowers the dress off her shoulders. He then watches as it falls to the ground. His hand ran along her little bump he then bent down and kissed upon it. Bella smiled as the kisses continued up along her body to her lips. Thor unfastened her bra and began to suck on her breasts. He froze in realization for a moment. Then promptly latched back on, he tongued her nipples as he continued. Once he was done he smile and wiggled his brows.

"Your breast are already filling with milk."

She looked to him in shock.

"What?"

He chuckled.

"To my surprise it's quite delicious! Very sweet in fact!" He says whilst licking his lips.

"Thor…" She hissed with a blush.

"You are aware that's the babies' milk?"  
He nods.

"Ah, but they are not here yet." He nuzzles his head along her swelling breasts.

Bella giggles as he goes back to sucking on them. He rips her panties off as he does this. His fingers entered her slit. Bella let out a moan. Thor grew even harder than he already was as his fingers became damp with her juices. After a bit of teasing he took his fingers out and licked them clean. Seeing this caused Bella to feel as though she were in heat. Before he could do anything else Bella stroked his cock through his pants. She came to her knees and began to pleasure him.

"Isa…" He moaned out and moved her hair away from her face.

He throbbed in her mouth as he watched.

"You woman have an amazing mouth."

She smiled but continued. She ran her tongue along his entire shaft.

"Fuck…"

Bella stopped and lifted her eyes towards him. Thor froze realizing what he'd said.

"You've corrupted me with your foul mouth!" He playfully scolds.

She licks him clean and comes back up.

"Is that so?"

He nods.

"It is what you say often when we make love."

Bella laughs.

"A very foul mouth you have!" He says with a slight growl.

He pins her up against the wall of the cave. Thor eagerly kisses her. Once he moves his lips upon her neck.

"Fine I won't say it anymore."

He stops and looks upon her.

"At all?"

She nods and he frowns.

"But I like when you shout this."

She covers her mouth in laughter as he looked to be pouting.

"Thor baby, are you admitting that my lack of female decency happen to turn you on?

He grins.

"I'm afraid so."

"So you were complaining all those times because?"

"I only hoped to ruffle your feathers even more." He confesses with a shrug.

"The things you learn."

Thor kisses along her neck and licks her earlobe.

"And what if I was to say… Isa, I need to fuck you right now." He said so seductively Bella thought she'd literally melt into a puddle. She couldn't even fathom a coherent thought after that.

Her jaw dropped as Thor gently spun her around and bent her over. Her hands were planted against the wall of the cave. His hands reached around and fondled her breasts. Thor teased her by rubbing his cock against her slit back and forth. He grinned as she reared back even more her body begging for release.

"What is it you want Isa?" That tenor again... Bella thought with a fluttery heart and a very saturated vag.

"Please, Thor baby."

"Isa…" He uttered and thrust himself inside.

He didn't move once he was deep within her. Thor sent vibrations all throughout her pussy, but wouldn't give a single stroke. He kissed along her shoulders and neck. Bella's entire body felt as though it was in overdrive. She couldn't handle much more of Thor's teasing.

"Thor…" She whimpered.

"Tell me Isa…" He said in a demanding gruff voice that caused her to gasp out.

"Fuck me Thor baby."

Thor gritted his teeth and began pumping away. He gripped her hips and gave into her plea.

"Harder."

He cocked a brow and smirked at this. Thor gave into her demand but still wouldn't put his entire strength behind it. That wasn't a risk he was willing to take. Her pussy clung snugly to his dick and began to milk him.

"Isa…" He cried out in release.

Afterword he carefully helped her situate back up. Bella wrapped her arms around him for support as she was slightly light headed.

"Easy…" He said behind a soft chuckle.

They continued to kiss and make out for a bit longer. Thor knew he would be leaving soon. So he wanted to soak up whatever time he could get. Laufey would be sure to be causing some sort of pandemonium somewhere. Just as Bella, he too feared he would go straight for Earth next. He'd make it his personal mission to take out the other 8 realms. For Jotunheim to be the last one standing, he'd want complete domination.

"I love you Isa."  
"I love you too, Thor baby."

He shut his eyes and merely held her.

* * *

Thor listened as Bella told Loki's story to Thor. He shook his head in disbelief as he held her.

"I'd no idea…" Thor admitted once she'd finished.

"Why wouldn't mother or father say anything?"

She shrugs in thought and runs her fingers along his chest.

"Parents always seem to think they know what's best. It's not always the right answer."  
"Do you think we will be like that?"

"We can only hope not, but I don't know of any parent that is perfect Thor. I'm sure we will make our own mistakes as well; only hopefully nowhere near as bad as our fathers."

They both rose to a banging on the door. Bella quickly covered herself.

"Enter…" Thor called out knowing it must've been an emergency the way they were knocking.

Odin entered the room with Heimdall. Bella blushed as Odin nodded her way.

"Is something wrong father?"

Odin sighed.

"It seems Laufey and his men have entered Midgard."

"No…" Bella gasped out with a racing heart.

"It seems your father and his team is dealing with the situation already. However, they are greatly outnumbered and there are casualties as we speak." Heimdall states.

Bella swallowed back and her heart raced with fear.

"I must stay back and watch after Asgard in case they attack here as well. I cannot leave our people defenseless."

Thor nods and begins to quickly get dressed.

"I shall go at once." He says.

"Take the warriors with you. Earth needs whatever help they can get."

Tears stream down Bella's face. Odin looked upon her.  
"I'm apologize for the events taking place. My son and my men will do whatever they can to protect your people and your realm.

Bella nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Balder will stay with me just as a precaution. I will personally watch after your fiancé. I will keep her protected I assure you this, my son."

"Thank you, father."

Thor hurriedly makes his way over to Bella. He kisses her and caresses her cheek.  
"I will return Isa…"

She takes his hand with desperation in her eyes.

"Just keep my loved ones safe. Please…"

"You've my word."

The tears come down even harder.

"I love you."

"I love you too Isa. When I return we will wed."

She smiles behind her tears.

"I'll be waiting."

At this he nods and promptly exits the room.


End file.
